No one said Change would be easy
by LovetobeFaith
Summary: It's after the great Battle at Hogwarts... Harry and his twin: faith decide to redo their last year at Hogwarts, along with their best friends. In fact everyone has to redo their year, including Draco, has he really changed? Rated for language and other..
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Song

_A/N: Hi! So this is Lovetobeme! And this is my first draco.. i really hope you enjoy this! (the firsst chapter is written from Draco's Point Of View)_

_Background: It`s the end of the war, everybody is restarting their year a Hogwwarts because of the poor and (for some) missed education. Faith and Ron are dating for sometimes, but sometimes Ron seems a little bit sad. Danica is dating sad George Weasley (he`s sad because Fred died), Ginny and Harry are dating, Hermione is still single, although she has a crush on a certain Slytherin.. it is the Welcome back Feast...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Her voice resonated through the hall, her words echoing inside my head. I held on to her every word, everything she said, sounded melodious floating through the Entrance Hall, touching everybody's ears gracefully, and leaving them breathless. She looked over at me. Her unique soft auburn eyes filled with excitement and a smidge of worry. What was she worried about? That her voice wouldn't sound appropriate? Hell! It was more than appropriate! It was perfect! I tried to smile to show her that she shouldn't worry about it, but I couldn't. Her voice just seemed to enchant me into oblivion. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She lighted every single gloomy corner of the Hall. Her slim body was standing for the first time gracefully, her long legged beauty shining out from underneath her skin tight pants. Her curves excellently accentuated by her red shirt, which brought out her emerald eyes. Her black wavy hair tumbled onto her shoulders, framing her perfect face. Her kissable lips were bright against her pale skin. Her eyelashes brushing her cheek whenever she blinked. Only one word could describe this beauty: Perfect.<p>

At the end of her song, it almost hurt for her to end. I wish she would continue. I looked over at Potter, he was smiling at her. She looked so proud and so fucking adorable. I wish I could just...

She walked towards the Gryffindor table where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Danica were sitting. She practically beamed at the Weasel. My hand instantly tightened into a fist. It was so fucking unfair! Why should a pathetic blood traitor like him get to be with a perfect girl like her?

"Draco?" Asked Blaise Zabini from beside me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, instantly wiping the scowl on my face and carefully composing my features into an easy going smile. "I'm fine," Zabini looked at me for a few seconds before returning to his conversation with his neighbor.

I glanced at Faith again. She kissed the Weasel on the lips lightly and smiled. I looked away before I did something I wouldn't regret but might injure the Weasel's well being.

I continued to look at her all through the Welcome back feast. She was interesting. Sometimes she'd prop open a book and read when things got to boring. And other times she'd chat happily, she was always a bundle of energy eve when she read. Her gaze would dance across the page, her face showing every emotion. She looked up at me, our eyes connected. She smiled a little. I wish I could return that gaze. But I couldn't. I don't know why. After I didn't she frowned a little and went back to reading her book, sometimes sneaking glances at me. Her auburn eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

The Feast had finally ended. And with the farewell and off to bed from McGonagall, the new Headmistress, off we went. I saw her kiss Weasley again. Stupid... Son of a- Is she walking towards me? Well I wouldn't really call it walking, more like prancing... No, she's probably walking somewhere else; I'm just in her way. She stopped right in front of me. She looked up at me, since she was a few inches shorter than me, around 5. Her auburn eyes full of determination.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why were you looking at me?" she said.

"Please, Potter, don't flatter yourself, why would I ever feel the need to barf?" I said. What the bloody hell did I say that for?

Her eyes filled themselves with hurt, but were quickly vanished and a certain haughty nature was clearly etched into her face. She glared at me. "You're bloody git, you know that right? You stupid Death Eater." she said.

I shoved her hard and she fell on the ground. I looked around, everybody had left. Shock filled every part of her face, then anger. "Don't call me a Death Eater, you Gryffindor whore,"

"I'm only calling you what you are, git." she said. She strode up to me. " And a word of advice," she leaned in close to me, if I just moved my face a couple of more inched closer to hers our lips would be touching and I could kiss her. This thought did not bother me at all. "Don't you ever touch me again," her face wore a mask of pure rage. She began to walk away. I caught her arm.

"I can do what I bloody please; I don't need a Potter to tell me what and what not to do."

Within seconds I was blasted to the floor with a hex. I looked up to see her wand pointed towards me. I shot a dirty glare at her. "Glare at me all you want, Malfoy, but you'll never be able to touch this," she said, her wand pointed towards her. She left the room, her hips swaying back and forth. Her rear looked quite nice from here. I smiled to myself.

I always loved challenges. I always won them too. I smiled and got up, walking back to the Slytherin room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi! So that's the end of the first chapter! Did you like it? Please let me know what you think!I made a few changes ;)  
><em>

_Lovetobeme_


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan with the Enemy

_A/N: Thanks xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for the review1 I had made changes, since I forgot Hermione (I know: GASP!) Sorry! But thank you, I truly appreciate your review! Thanks! I have chapter 3 all written up! _

* * *

><p>I was practically shaking by the time I reached the Fat Lady's portrait. I muttered the password under my breath (Gillyweed, which, if you ask me, is pretty redundant) and stomped into the common room. Danica looked up, her gaze a mix of weariness and concern.<p>

"I can't believe that _stupid_ git!" I practically screeched. Ron looked up from his chess board wearily.

Hermione, the only one who didn't look at me wearily cocked her head to one side. "What has Ron done now?" she smiled.

I almost laughed if it hadn't been for the recent chat I had with Malfoy. "No, not that git," Ron barely even looked up. What is wrong with that boy tonight? He barely even wanted to kiss me! Let alone talk to me! "Malfoy – Is – Such – A – Bloody – GIT!" I said punctuating every word with a punch directed toward one of the armchairs cushions.

"Please don't take it out on the cushions, Faith." Said Harry. I scowled at him and he made me a lovely face with his tongue. I gave him one back.

"Honestly you two! Couldn't you both stop acting like children for once?" joked Hermione.

"Yeah!" Danica agreed, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Ha! You're one to talk!" I said throwing the pillow, in which I have recently punched, at her face.

Ginny from the other side of the couch rolled her eyes. "So... Malfoy?" she said.

I didn't really notice that she was there. I looked around the rest of the room to see if I missed anyone. Nope, only Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, Hermione, Danica and Ginny sitting on the couch.

"Oh," I said. I retold them what had happened with Malfoy previously in the Entrance Hall. There were a few outraged cries when I had told them about being shoved brutally on the ground. My arse still hurt. The only one who didn't sound outraged was my best friend Danica. "S & M!" she had laughed. I punched her lightly on the arm. When I had gotten to the part of me hexing Malfoy, Harry and Danica both shouted their congratulations. I smirked at that. We all had talked about this. But, for some strange reason Ron had said nothing. He didn't even comment! When we all had agreed to retire to our beds, I walked up slowly with Ron, waiting for a good night kiss. He just waved goodnight and left with Harry. Odd.

Later I awoke to the beautiful sunlight pouring into the room. I smiled as I heard Danica groan. She absolutely hated the sun. Well more like the heat and light in general. But I think the sun would classify itself as those. I climbed out of my bed and changed out of me pajamas; pink boxers and a white cami. I pulled off my pajamas quickly and dressed in my robes. Today we will be heading to our classes and I'm determined to get amazing grades! I looked at myself in the mirror while brushing my long dark wavy hair. There. My morning preparations were done. That took all but 10 minutes. Time to wake up Danica. I pulled off her cover slowly. Another groan escaped from her lips. I sighed. I was cooing Danica awake when Hermione woke up. She sat up in her bed. Her messy brown curls falling into her face as she looked over at the funny sight I was showing off. This always happened in the morning and I knew it never ceased to bring a smile to Hermione's lips. Finally Danica woke and got dressed. While Danica was getting ready, Hermione ad I opened out books. My book started to get a tad bit too boring so I studied Danica as she looked in the mirror. Her bronze slightly wavy but mostly straight hair fell a wee bit pass her shoulders. Her full lips were set on her pale alabaster skin, her nose a perfect fit. Her eyes were big and bronze and caramel colored under her eyelashes. She was a mere inch taller than me. She was a very curvy woman. Finally she deemed herself presentable.

"Ok, let's go and eat" she said while checking herself out one more time from the mirror."

Hermione and I sighed at the same time. We walked down to the Common Room, Harry and Ginny were waiting for us.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, frowning.

Ginny merely shrugged her narrow shoulders. "He already left," said Harry kissing Ginny's cheek.

I continued to frown on our way down to the Entrance Hall for breakfast. When we had reached the Entrance Hall, Ron was chatting amicably to Lavender Brown. My frown deepened. My insides slightly churned, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glance towards the Slytherin table. A pair of steel blue eyes was watching me. I stuck out my tongue at Malfoy. He looked surprised and laughed a little. Stupid git. I narrowed my eyes as I sat down at the table. I covered my yawn with my hand. Last night I had been p reading a book in bed, my cat purring happily next to me. After I deemed it too late to continue reading I lay in bed thinking. I kept thinking at how Malfoy had pushed me, looking extremely angry. He looked so tall from the ground. His steel blue eyes focused on mine. The tiny speck of silver gleaming from the blue in his eyes... his eyes were beautiful-

"Faith?" asked Hermione.

"Mmm?" I said tearing my eyes away from the Slytherin table to look at Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall is handing out our timetables now." She pointed out excitedly.

I smiled. "Yay!" I searched the Gryffindor table for the Professor; she was handing out Danica's timetable.

"Ah," said the Professor looking at Danica with pride. "Outstanding in most subjects, well except for Accepted in History of Magic, it's still a passing grade."

"Yeah," Danica agreed.

"If I remember correctly, in your fifth year, you had claimed to want to work in the educational department to train to be a Professor here, at Hogwarts."

I snorted out my laughter. But it wasn't anything compared to the great burst of laughter that peeled out of Danica's mouth.

"Me?" she laughed. "A teacher? Here? At Hogwarts? To teach snot nosed kids?" she laughed again.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "I'll have you know Miss Brockwell that teaching our future generation is a very noble profession. I'd also like to remind you that you were once a 'snot nosed kid' as you'd put it so bleakly"

"Excuse me Professor, but I never said that teaching was a bad profession, I merely found the idea of me teaching an amusing notion. I just don't think it's quite the job for me." Danica said, her laughter ceasing somewhat. "I'd also like to point out that I was never a snot nosed kid."

"Oh, is that so?" said the Professor, smiling a little bit. "So what do you want to do for a living when you graduate from Hogwarts?"

Danica smiled a secret knowing smile. "I want to be a house wife." She said slowly.

Several utensils clattered down onto the table. Every mouth dropped, including the Professor's. Hermione expression mirrored Professor McGonagall's. Shock, a certain amount of anger and surprise.

"Is this a joke?" asked Neville, who was sitting next to Ginny.

"Why would one of the most promising witches at Hogwarts throw her future away?" Asked a few students amongst themselves.

"What?" asked Danica innocently.

"Danica," said Hermione. "Don't you want to become an Auror?"

"Are you kidding?" Danica said bewildered. "Why would I want to risk my life, when all I want to do is settle down, have a family and be happy?"

"On the contrary," said Ron, "Are you barking mad?"

"No, no, "said Hermione, "I see her point. But that doesn't mean you have to close all available options."

"What's so wrong about being a housewife? I want to make supper, clean and have children... and do the part that you must do to have children."

"Danica!" I scolded, she really should keep the prospect of sex to the down low while there's a teacher around.

"What?" she exclaimed. "How is being a housewife such a bad thing?" she put her hand over her stomach. "I already have the family part going underway." Her smile glowed.

"Uh..." said Harry.

"Danica... do you have something to tell us?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Again gasps could be heard around the Gryffindor table.

"Who's the father?" asked Neville.

Danica frowned. "Isn't it obvious?" everyone shoke their head. "I'm not a slut! It's George's baby!"

"Oh dear." Said Professor McGonagall. 'Another Weasley. When are you due?"

"April!" she said excitedly.

I sighed. "So Danica... classes... for this year?" I pressed on.

McGonagall coughed. "Well then, do you want to continue all classes from last year? Every teacher has accepted you into their class."

"Class? I don't want to learn!" she said.. No one laughed. "Geez... it's just a joke! You know, trying to release some of the tension? No? Fine then." Said Danica. "Well, I want to continue Charms, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and Herbology."

"Alright," said the Professor. She tapped the paper thrice and handed it to Danica. She moved on to me. "Miss Potter, I see that you were successful in Charms, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defence against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions and Herbology. Would you like to continue them?"

"I would love to, Professor." I said smiling.

"And you still want to be an Auror?"

"Of course!" I said, laughing. "I don't want to have children, yet." I glanced towards Ron... he wasn't even looking at me! Just at that stupid whore, Lavender! I frowned. Professor McGonagall moved onto Hermione, she took the same classes I did. Once we each received our timetable. We compared our classes. I had every class with Hermione, Hermione and I had our free period at the same time. Ron and I shared Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. We both smiled and he pulled me in for a kiss... He was acting normal again! His lips pressed themselves against mine and it was weird... usually there was a tingle... not now. I pulled away suddenly...I felt the same hot stare that I did when I had walked in earlier. I looked over at Malfoy... he was staring at me... his fist tightened around his fork... looking murderous... what the fuck? I finished comparing my timetables with the others... Danica and I had most classes together; she didn't have a free period that was replaced with Care for Magical Creatures. Harry had all his classes with Ron. Hermione reminded me that we had to dash off to or common room to pick up our book bag and place our books for today. Danica, Hermione and I made promises to see the others at lunch. We walked up to the Common room and stuffed our books, quills and ink, parchment in our bags. We raced to our Ancient Runes

"Dammit!" I swore. My bag had split. Danica and Hermione stopped. "Go on, I'll be there in a few seconds." They continued on running. Since there was no one else in the corridors I muttered a series of curses under my breath.

"Watch your language, Potter," drawled Malfoy's voice from behind me. I turned to look at him.

I frowned. "Shut up Malfoy," I said while piling my things back in my bag neatly.

"Tsk, tsk." He said. But he bent down to help me put my things back in my bag. "What class do you have?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I paused before adding. "Ancient Runes,"

He nodded. Odd. Usually he had some snide remark to make. He grabbed my timetable from the floor and read it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Give that back!" he extended his arm above his head.

"You're going to have to get it." Said Malfoy. He danced around with it.

I narrowed my eyes. "Accio timetab- "

"Expelliarmus!" he said. My wand flew out of my hand and landed in his hand. I scowled

"Give me back my wand!" I shouted.

"Whoa there, Potter!" said Malfoy.

I began jumping for my things. "Listen here, Malfoy, give me back my things, you're going to make me late for my class!"

He cocked his blond eyebrow. "Late? You already are."

"DAMN YOU MALFOY!"

"You should really watch your tongue, Potter." he said, he leaned in to me. "We wouldn't want to get in trouble, would we?"

I frowned. "Please give me my wand and my timetable back, Draco," I said patiently.

"No."

"What do you mean NO!" I screamed.

He pretended to think for a while. "Mm.. should I torture the Gryffindor Princess any longer? Yeah, I should. Unless..." he trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Spend the morning with me."

"Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed, but I have classes to go to. What class are you skipping at the moment?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said annoyingly. He looked dead center in my eyes. "Ancient Runes, apparently I'm in all your classes"

I sighed dramatically. "Why me?"

"Fine, just once class," he said, "Skip Ancient Runes with me."

"Where would we go?"

"Quidditch?" I laughed.

"Fine by me." I said.

"Unbreakable Vow?" asked Malfoy.

"No, I stand by my word." I said.

"I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch," he said slyly, he left my wand and timetable. And left.

There was nothing else I could do. I sighed again. Picked up my things and repaired my book bag with "Reparo" and headed back to the common room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! They make me happy! And encourage me to continue writing! Say the word when you want the third chapter... which is quite interesting! (If you know what I mean ;) WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE!) But no sex... yet_

_Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

_A/N: thanks again to _xXMizz Alec VolturiXx _for giving me my second review and supporting me... i dedicate this chapter to this awesome reviewer! Thanks again!_

* * *

><p>I ran inside into the girls dormitories and flung my book bag onto my bed. Alivia, my black cat looked up lazily from the bed. I opened my trunk and grabbed my broom from my bag. I sighed. I remember when my dear godfather Sirius Black had given Harry and I a Firebolt in our third year. I opened the window beside my bed and fresh air rushed into the room. I breathed in. I changed into Muggle clothing , considering I didn't want to get any of my new Hogwarts robes dirty. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a light green tank top. I pulled on my brilliant yellow converse. I threw another look across the room. I grabbed my broom and soared through the window. I flew down. The familiar feeling of flying coursing through my body; exhilaration, adrenaline and excitement. My hair was flowing from behind me, the air seeping through it. I haven't flown in a while. I smiled to myself, doing a few spins and twirls in the air. I arrived to the Quidditch pitch. Malfoy was already there, smirking, as usual.<p>

"Looks like Potter mouth decided to show up." He said.

I laughed, "That's a new one, Potter mouth." I said.

"Well you know, a girl with a mouth like yours should have its own name." He said.

"Yeah, seeing that it's just so special," I said rolling my eyes and giggling. I flew down and landed next to Malfoy, I pursed my lips so he could see. "See? Aren't they just beautiful?" I laughed.

He leaned in. "Yes, they do seem quite lovely," he smirked. Was I actually flirting with Malfoy? And was he actually flirting with me too? Miracles never seem to cease today. First I skip one of my favourite subjects and now I'm flirting with Draco. We both stared at each other. Each taking one in.

Malfoy was wearing faded blue jeans and, of course, a green shirt. Which showed off the beautiful lean muscles in his arms. His chest seemed quite solid. His neck was gracefully holding up his head. His blue, silver specked eyes were looking at me. My body to be more specific. His pale blonde hair was falling into his eyes. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through his silky looking hair. His cheek bones stood out on his face in the light.

"Supporting a different house today, Potter?" he said. I smirked.

"Can't a girl wear green? I mean I know I look good in red, but sometimes a girl needs to explore her options, " I joked.

He searched my face for something. "Are you implying something, Potter?"

I blushed and looked down. " No," I said.

"Are you sure? It seems like you are," he said.

"No," I repeated. I looked up, hoping the redness in my cheeks could be mistaken for something else. I sincerely hoped it was gone. I climbed onto my broom. "Hey Malfoy," I flew up. "Catch me if you can!" I said flying above.

I watched as she flew above me. "Catch me if you can!" she shouted.

I shook my head a climbed onto my broom. This girl was something else. I wonder what had possessed me to convinced her to skip Ancient Runes. She was beautiful and smart. But... she also had a mischievous side. I flew up and chased after her. Sometimes she'd taunt me by approaching me then feigning left but turning right. Sometimes she just kept her distance. She floated above me this time. I reached up to catch her. She frowned then smiled.

"You finally caught me," she said. "But the real question, Draco Malfoy, is can you keep me? Most men can't. So don't feel too bad."

I shook my head. I pulled her down with all my force. She looked surprise then tried to float upwards, but I held a strong grip on her. Finally I brought us to the ground. She was squirming in my grasp.

"Caught you," I whispered in her ear. She stopped squirming.

She looked up at me, her brilliant auburn eyes too innocent. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I leaned down and.. she moved. Damn.

"No, Draco, I can't, I'm dating Ron." She said. So she had intentionally rejected me!

"Oh, it's fine, I was just seeing how whorish you'd be. You know just checking." I said putting on my guarded face.

"Draco-" she said looking hurt. I looked down my nose at her.

"Oh, it's fine, you clearly are very whorish, but probably not as whorish as your friend Danica-" I said instantly regretting. Her face looked extremely hurt and betrayed, but was replaced with anger.

"Danica is not a whore you little mother fucker. You of all people should know, considering that you slept with everyone in Slytherin, you're such a man whore." Her words cut me deep. But luckily, living with my father, I was used to the horrible lash of words.

"Takes one to know one." I said leaning in closer.

She leaned in closer also. "You're just jealous that I have respect for myself and I don't throw myself at whatever Slytherin skank that comes my way." More rage filled me. "Ow, Malfoy," she said, tears leaking from her eyes. "My arms, ow, please, stop." She pleaded. I looked down at my hands. I released some of my grip on her.

Her game face was back on. "Let go of me Malfoy. Now." She commanded.

"Make me," My tongue savouring the words. "Whore"

Her knee came up to connect with my jewels, but I quickly dodged it while pinning her to the ground. My body was pressed to hers, the smell of her skin, intoxicating me slightly. She groaned.

"Get off me !" she exclaimed. She moaned out her frustration. I felt her legs beneath me, trying to kick, but unfortunately for her, it hardly affected me at all. "I'M NOT A WHORE!"

"Fine Potter mouth." Using my new name for her. "Try to get out."

She stopped squirming. There was silence for the longest time. "I'm sorry for calling you a Death Eater yesterday, Malfoy," she said finally.

Oh. "Fine," I said. "Apology accepted."

"Is that it?" she said, sounding exasperated. "You're not going to apologize?" I decided not to honour that with a answer. "Too much pride? Yeah, well, me too." She lay there, not moving. I was quite comfortable. I could feel her heart thudding against her chest. I could feel her warm breath tickling my cheek. I was content for some unknown reason. "Draco?" she asked in a small voice.

"Mmm?" I said lazily.

"Why did you want to spend part of the morning with me?" she asked. I could hear the honest curiosity in her melodious voice. "And don't say, that's for me to know and for you to find out," I smirked, it was exactly what I was going to say.

"Because I was bored, you stupid Gryffindor, and you were the only one in my sights." I responded.

She sighed. "There you go again, when it starts to get personal, in goes Draco and out comes bitter name calling Malfoy," She closed her eyelids. I concentrated on her breathing. In, out, in, out.

"I don't know," I said, answering her question.

"Mmm?" she said. How come Gryffindor's are so slow?

"I don't know why I wanted to skip Ancient Runes with you." I clarified. "I mean you're a Gryffindor, you've been my enemy since we were 11."

"7 bitter years," she said. "I don't like being bitter,"

I didn't say anything. I turned my head and propped myself on my elbows, still on top, her arms, still pinned down. She wasn't looking at me, her eyelids still closed over her auburn eyes. Her eyelids fluttered open. I wonder what it'd be like to wake up next to her? Would it always be this peaceful?

"What?" she said softly.

"You have a piece of grass on your cheek, I sad brushing my finger over her cheek to remove it, I cupped her cheek and she leaned into my hand. My hand warm against her cold skin on her face. She grabbed my face and pulled it towards her own. Our lips brushing. I leaned in closer to her, deepening to a kiss. Her soft lips pressed gingerly to mine. I leaned in deeper, my tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. After a bit of persuading, my tongue was finally allowed into her mouth, I explored the inside of her mouth. She began to sit up, her fingers in my hair. My arms reached out to embrace the small of her back. Once I was off of her, she straddled me and pulled her lips away from mine, smiling that radiant smile of hers.

"I got out," she said smiling. That smile quickly turned into a smirk.

Suddenly it dawned on me, I have just been outsmarted by a Potter! "Was that just a ruse to get me off?" I asked.

"Maybe," she smiled mischievously. "I have outsmarted you Draco Malfoy and as punishment, you must stop calling me a whore,"

"Maybe, but you're going to have to seal the deal," I said raising my eyebrow seductively.

"With a punch?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'll show you." I cupped her face and tangled my fingers in her soft dark and wavy hair. I brought her face closer to mine, losing the distance. We kissed again. A kiss full of hot need and passion. She was straddling and kissing me. She just made my day. But then I thought of Weasel. Screw the Weasel. She's mine now, and I'm going to keep her. No matter what.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have been working on this story a lot and I`m up to chapter 6! I love this story! Please, please please, please please let me know what you think about this! I love the encouragement that you all give me! Please let me know what you think!_

_:)_


	4. Chapter 4: A Bittersweet Crash

_A|N: Hi! So, I'm pretty happy where everything is going, I'm updating a lot more frequently! I won't be updating over the next few weeks because of a few unresolved tasks.. but stay in touch with the story it's getting really good! I'm uber happy with it! I think I've already mentioned that, but i think it deserves to be mentioned again... ANYWAY enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>I was practically glowing when Draco pulled away, no thought on my mind. I smiled. He kissed my forehead. His blue eyes twinkling. We walked back slowly o the castle, our brooms in our hands. He would chase me and then I'd roll up in a small ball and he'd trip over me. Then I'd get up and run. He would laugh and follow me. It was like I wasn't really hanging out with Malfoy, more like Draco, the person I recognized everything of. The way his lips would curve into a rare smile. The way his eyebrows would raise whenever he was surprised at something I'd do. The graceful quality to the way he moved. The way his chest is just so sturdy. I wish I could just... He's looking at me now.<p>

"Hello Draco," I said, trying to maintain my cool, my thoughts had been getting heavier and heavier with lust.

He laughed. "Hello, Potter,"

"You know, you should really call me Faith," I said.

"Yes, and you could go screw yourself," he laughed to make me know that it was a joke, "Alright, fine, I'll call you Faith, you royal Gryffindorness," he said, bowing down to me.

I smirked. "Whoa! Is Draco Malfoy actually bowing to me? Me? Potter? A half blood?" I said.

"Well, treat others how you'd like to be treated," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? You want me to get on my knees and bow to you?" I said giggling.

"No," he said, the familiar smirk was etched onto his face. "No, just the getting down on your knees part,"

I blushed and looked down. "Oh, please Malfoy," I said.

We walked back, talking about Quidditch. He pulled me aside when we arrived in front of the stairs; he pulled me aside, his soft arms clutching my hands gently.

"Malfoy I –"I began; he looked at me, showing me I had his full attention.

Suddenly I heard Danica's loud voice drifting through the Hall.

"I don't know why she skipped... do you think she's sick?" asked Danica loudly to Hermione. "Or maybe she's injured! What if she was kidnapped? OH MERLIN HERMIONE! We have to go save her now! What if this cult of wannabe Death Eaters want to kidnap her to try t start a new war?" worried Danica. I giggled and looked at Malfoy who snorted out his laughter of disbelief.

"I better-"I began once again, Draco nodded his head. "Bye" I said squeezing his hand before leaving. I gave him my broom. "Give it back to me tonight, please, same place, right here, just bring the broom, "I whispered before I left. I waved to Danica. "Danica! Hermione!" I shouted, they looked over surprised. Danica's face turned into a mask of anger. "I-"

"Where have you been? When you didn't show up to Ancient Runes we thought something bad happened!" scolded Danica waving her arms everywhere.

"Danica thought you'd been abducted by a cult or something," Said Hermione, laughing quietly under her breath. I laughed along with her.

"It's not funny! It could've happened!" exclaimed Danica. "Well?"

"I just felt a tad bit feverish," I lied. I tried to keep my voice at my normal pitch, supposedly, according to Danica; my voice gets uber high when I lie. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me beneath her long eyelashes.

"Fine," she said.

"You know what I've been thinking during class?" asked Danica.

"Boys?" I asked, it was most likely, you know, knowing Danica. She laughed and gently nudged me away all of a sudden.

"No... kay well maybe a little bit! And I was only thinking of George..." she smiled. "I was thinking... I should probably tell Mrs. Weasley and my parents that I'm pregnant..." she trailed of, giggling a little bit.

Hermione and I laughed. "Have you even told George?" asked Hermione, giggling.

"No..." said Danica sheepishly.

"Danica!" I said, flabbergasted.

"What?" she asked. "I'm going to write him later about it... and my parents... and Mrs. Weasley... I wonder what she'll think... You know how I've always wanted to be a housewife?"

'Not till recently..." I said.

"Yeah, well, Mrs. Weasley is a housewife... Do you think I could learn from her? You know apprenticeship?" asked Danica earnestly.

I sighed loudly. "You'll be fine on your own, you already exceed at everything you try." I said.

"I'll write them tonight..." said Danica. "Yeah... well you are right about me being perfect at everything, I mean just look at me!" she joked loudly. Hermione and I laughed.

Hermione rolled her brown laughing eyes,"Are you feeling better now?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Much!" I said, my voice going a tad bit higher. Truth was I was still flushed from when I was with Draco. I bit my lower lip. "What do we have next?" I asked hoping that the subject change wouldn't draw attention to my lies.

"Don't you have your timetable?" asked Danica. I felt my cheeks heat up as I remember the reason why I had to skip Ancient Runes. Danica looked at me. "In fact, where's your book bag? Where are your robes?"

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed. I rushed out before I could mutter another lie. I raced up to the common room. I muttered the password and ran up to my shared room. I grabbed my book bag quickly and threw on my robes. I checked my timetable and it confirmed that I had Charms. I absolutely adored Charms. I ran out of the common room and dashed down the stairs and across corridors. I arrived just in time.

Professor Flitwick smiled up from his desk,"Ah, Miss Potter," he squeaked, "Just in time, please take your seat. Hermione and Danica were sitting next to each other. Every seat was taken, but, of course, the one beside Malfoy. H smirked and patted the seat next to him, pretending to dust it off for me, he mouthed the words 'Your Royal Gryffindorness,' tried my bestest to not break out of my statuette blank face and laugh. I sat down next to him. I looked at Hermione and Danica whom were trying to give me sympathetic looks. I just frowned at them. "Miss Granger and Miss Brockwell please turn around," said Professor Flitwick. I stuck out my tongue at them.

"Always so childish," whispered Malfoy in my ear. I almost jumped out of my seat, instead I jerked slightly. He was laughing silently, his body shaking. I scolded and turned to pay attention to the Professor. "Why are you such a goody two shoes?" he asked. His voice sending shivers down my spine and coursing through my veins, slightly feeding adrenaline to my heart, making it race, My heart thudded fast in my chest.

"Alright, so class, pair up with the classmate beside you and practice the charm I just explained," he said.

Damn, I didn't hear the spell we were supposed to memorize. I sneaked next to Hermione; she was most likely to help me. "Hermione! What spell are we doing?"

She explained to me what I missed. "And remember, it's all in the wrist," she said wiggling her wrist. "Also in the way you say it," she repeated the flick of the wrist and the spell again.

"Thanks Hermione!" I said before going back to Draco. We practiced the spell a few times. "I can't wait for Quidditch try outs!" I exclaimed.

"Are you captain?" he asked.

I frowned. "No, Harry is," I scoffed. Psshh, I think that I deserve to be Captain. "Are you?"

"Yes," he said. We practiced the spell again. I grabbed Draco's wrist. "Flick, don't swish, that' _Wingardium Leviosa,_ this isn't that." I flicked his wrist appropriately. His ski was so warm. It felt Heavenly next to the coolness of mine. I kept my hand on his a bit too long. "Oops," I said removing it.

He smirked. "Can't get enough, Princess?" he said.

I sighed. Class went on smoothly. Finally, Professor dismissed the class and we left. I was smiling and chatting with Hermione and Danica when Ron pulled me from the corridor on our way to the Entrance Hall.

"Hi Ron!" I said, smiling. That smile instantly fell from my face, he looked so sullen, "What's a matter, baby?" I asked, I tried to wrap my arms around his waist, but he pushed me away, I pouted. "Ron?"

"I... I can't do this anymore, Faith," he said. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down, avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean you're sorry? What happened?" I asked urgently. "Ron?"

"I'm sorry, Faith, I am, but, it's just, I can't," he said.

"Ron, we'll get through, whatever you did, it wasn't anything compared to-"I said trying to tell him about Draco. I felt so much guilt.

"No!" said Ron. "I can't. I'm, I'm breaking up with you," he said.

My mouth gaped open, "Ron? Do you really mean that?" I asked in a small voice, I could barely speak. Emotions clawed at my throat. Tears streamed from my eyes, down my cheeks and kept sliding till they fell. "Ron-"

"No, it's better if we're just friends," he said. "

He tried to kiss my cheek and hug me. I cringed away from him. "NO." I said, tears still falling from my eyes. "Don't touch me, you bloody heart breaking pretending ginger," I said, letting my bitter words get the best of me. "Don't you ever touch me again," I said.

* * *

><p><em>A|N: OOOoooooh Ron's a bitch! I wonder what you'll read next ;)<em>

_Please let me know what you think. Also I'm planning ahead for a few things in this story and I don't know what to brig up first... A Ball, a sleepover or a day at Hogsmeade, so please let me know what you'd prefer to read! It'll really help me continue this!_

_Please let me know what you think! It keeps me writing and posting!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: Tears Bring People Together

All I wanted to do was stop hurting. I wanted the painful ache to leave my chest. I ran blindly in the stairs, I fell down at one point and just curled up in a ball. I sobbed my heart out. Soon I heard the footfalls of someone approaching. I wished I had taken Harry's invisibility cloak. For once in my life, I wanted to disappear into the background. I heard a gasp and felt a shadow looming above me. I looked up through my hair to see blue twinkling eyes looking at me, concerned.

"Go away, Malfoy," I said burying my head under my hair.

I heard him sigh. "C'mon, Potter- Faith," he said.

I peeked through my hair again. "What?"

"Better than nothing," I heard him mutter under his breath. I laughed a little."See? Already better!" he proclaimed. There was still a hollow ache in my chest. I tried to smile. But only tears came. "Damn, I thought you were getting better!"

I lifted my head from under my hair, so that my face was exposed. Tears still streamed down my face.

His eyebrows shot up. "Fuck, what happened?" he asked.

"Ron, he," I tried to speak, but only tears fell.

"Did he push you too far? Did he touch you?" asked Draco looking murderous. Why would Draco look that way? It's not like I mattered. It's not like that kiss was anything?

"No, he broke up with me," I tried to say after a few minutes of trying to calm down.

"What?" asked Malfoy. His blond eyebrows shot up. "He hurt you? Emotionally?"

"Yes, only emotionally," I said.

"Why are you crying?" he asked earnestly. "It's only Weasel,"

"Draco!" I said. This insensitive beast was trying to make me feel worse on purpose! I thought he had become nicer, more relaxed, less like his stupid father.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Every time I think about it... I get this sore on my heart; it's like ripping open the seams that held my heart together!" I explained.

He remained silent. I snivelled. He moved his arm around me and held me tightly. I cried into his arm, relishing the fact that he was so sturdy. I cried and cried. And he held me. Finally after my eyes could cry no longer I leaned in closer and was intoxicated by the way he smelled. He smelled so, clean, crisp and fruity. I leaned in closer, as close as I can. I wanted to fall asleep on him, Safe where no one else would hurt me. I wish we could stay like that forever.


	6. Chapter 6: Potions Class

It seemed too soon when we heard the heavy footfalls of the students approaching us. We scrambled out of our position and stood up; we quickly arranged our robes so that it didn't look so rumpled. She smiled and looked up at me. For once in my life, I didn't care for my reputation. I put my arms around her and hugged her; Holding her delicate small body. At first her body tensed then relaxed. She hugged me back, pressing her body close to mine, hugging me as tight as she could. I squeezed her tightly, wishing I could hug her forever. I grabbed her chin and lifted her face delicately so that we could look in each other's eyes. I leaned in turned my face slightly and I saw her close her eyes, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheek. I leaned in closer, so did she... the stomping became louder and we both pulled away.

"Thanks for the... uh... comfort, support," she said, blushing, trying to find the right word.

"No problem, Princess," I said, using the short term for her title here at Gryffindor.

Students rushed in and saw us together, closely talking. SHIT. My expression mimicked hers.

"You think you own the world, Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, her face masked with anger. "But you don't!"

I jumped right in, I laughed cruelly, "Yeah, well at least I'm not related Pothead!" I said.

"MY BROTHER DOES NOT SMOKE THAT MUGGLE DRUG!" she shrieked. People continued to walk around us, nothing out of the usual they must've thought, only Potterette and Malfoy fighting, as usual. "Well, I for one do not want to be late for class, because of some stupid scum off my shoe!" she shouted before winking and turning away.

"Better to be scum than to be a stupid Gryffindor goody two shoes bitch!" I shouted before stalking off.

Nope, no feelings... just... oh, hell even I don't know!

I walked into Potions and took my usual seat next to Blaise. "What's up, Blaise?" I said as I took out my Potions textbook.

"Nothing much," shrugged Blaise. "Where'd you run off to at lunch?"

"Oh, no where in particular," I said.

Blaise and I talked. We talked about Quidditch, our morning classes, and soon enough girls. "Have you seen Faith Potter?" said Blaise shaking his head. I froze. "She's bloody hot! I also heard that she's on the market again. I might tap that. You know, now that Weasel doesn't have a steel grip on her,"

I clenched my jaw. "Yeah," I said, trying to formulate a coherent word in my head before saying something, unfortunately I couldn't manage.

Blaise turned toward the door. Faith, Hermione and Danica walked in. Danica and Hermione were frowning and trying to console them. Faith was looking slightly annoyed and happy. She waved to me. I didn't respond at all, just looked at her bored. "Bloody Hell, Malfoy. Did she just wave at you?" said Blaise bewildered. "I would think that she would avoid you, you know knowing you'd been a huge bitch to her for 7 years!" Faith pouted.

She sat down next to Danica and Hermione. They all chatted amicably. Faith would sometime sneak glances at me I would ignore her. Every time Blaise would catch her looking at me, he's point it out dramatically. "There she goes again!" he had whispered loudly.

It was quite irritating. "She's probably looking at you, Blaise" I lied.

"Who wouldn't?" smirked Blaise. I rolled my eyes.

At that precise moment, Professor Slughorn walked in. "Greeting students," he smiled. The walrus looking man waddled up to his desk and sat down. "As some of you may know me, I am Professor Slughorn. I am going to be teaching you so that you can pass your N.E.W.T.s. Can somebody tell me what Potion making is?" As expected Hermione's arm shot up, followed by Faith's, this was quickly pulled down by Danica. I laughed. I remember overhearing them talking once, Danica was telling Faith that she mustn't raise her to give a chance at the stupid people to answer. Faith had sighed then. "Yes, miss Granger?"

"Potion making is brewing ingredients together to create a desired magical result," said Hermione as a matter factly.

"Very good, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor Slughorn said. "In this class, you have to pay attention to all the finer details if not all these future potions that we will be brewing this year, will have plenty of consequences when not properly brewed. Now when – Miss Potter, Miss Brockwell and Miss Granger no talking in the class!" he scowled looking over at the now silent, innocent looking girls. "Good, now as I was saying, the Potion we will be brewing today, will be a very difficult potion to brew, and will be, as the Muggles say, just the tip of the iceberg. Pay attention to squeeze the exact amount of juice out of the – Miss Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Brockwell, I have already had to warn you. Now, to ward off future disturbances in this classroom I'm going to ask one of you to go sit by..." Professor Slughorn searched for a face in the classroom, "by... Mister Zabini!" When they had a silent conversation with their eyes... which was brutally interrupted by Professor clearing his throat loudly. "Now, girls, you're not going to make me pick, are you?" They shook their heads in unison. Several short whispered disputes followed by Danica pushing Faith into the aisle. "Alright, Miss Potter it is." Faith stood up proudly and gathered her book bag and the materiel she had previously laid on her desk. She strode down the aisle towards Blaise and me, and sat next to Blaise.

"Hi," Blaise whispered.

She turned her head away from the Professor and towards us. "Hi," she said.

"You'll probably find it easier to talk back here," joked Blaise.

She giggled silently. "Yeah, probably,"

They talked the rest of the class, even while brewing the potion. The potion had turned out to be a success. The only part of this class that I didn't favour was the one where she didn't pay attention to me and talked to Blaise... which was all of the class.

"So, we have a upcoming Hogsmeade weekend coming up," said Blaise. Uh – oh. "Do you have anything planned?"

She looked him dead center in the eyes. "Not anymore," she giggled, Blaise laughed along.

"So , seeing that neither of us have anything to do at Hogsmeade, why don't we spend it together at the Three Broomsticks," he asked before adding smoothly, "Just the two of us,"

She blushed and sneaked a small glance at me, which went unnoticed by Blaise. I had frozen, wanting to hear her reply. Would she ignore the kiss and the time we had shared today? And why do I care? "Sure," Oh and another thing... Why am I so fucking disappointed? And angry? And hurt? These feelings feel all too familiar. I thought back at the time my father had _Crucio _me when he had discovered the Muggle book I had kept under my mattress, and the time he had threw me against the wall when I had asked him what was so wrong with Muggle-Borns. I shoke my head. Clenched my eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. Professor Slughorn dismissed the class. Faith had waved goodbye to Blaise and me, pausing at me for a brief period before running off to her best friends.

Fuck. The girl that I declared mine a few hours ago now had a bloody date with my best friend.

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7: Love & Letters

"So, you and Zabini?" nudged Danica playfully, unfortunately I'm not that sturdy on my feet and I stumbled. "Oops," Danica grinned.

I scowled at her. "Not really," I said answering to her question, "Blaise and I just have ea date this weekend. You know a Hogsmeade."

"Mhm, are you going to be sharing anything else besides a Butterbeer? Bodily fluids, as an example?" said Danica wiggling her eyebrows.

"Speaking of babies..." I said.

Danica frowned "But I wasn't even talking about babies! Merlin! You're so stupid Faith!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at that.

"So, have you composed your letter yet?"I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Hermione. "She's been writing it all of Potions class. Instead of handing me my knife when I asked, she handed me the 30tth draft to her letter! I probably know it by heart by now!"

"Let me see!" I said snatching up a piece of loose parchment from her book bag.

_**Dear George,**_

_**I've missed you so much! I feel incredibly lonely without you holding me near at Hogwarts. How's your jokeshop? I would think it'd be doing splendidly, you know considering it has such an 'experienced' owner. ;) **_

I snorted at that. "Danica! You're so dirty!" I said, causing her to blush a tad bit. I read on.

_**I've got some brilliant news! I'm pregnant! I'm glowing in the inside; it's always been my dream to start a family! And I'm so glad it's with you I have started it with! I'm having a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, I was wondering id you'd like to meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon time? I can't wait to see you! I also have a very special gift that I have been saving up for you, my body just shakes with delight whenever I think f your reaction to this very promising and pleasuring gift, I can't wait for you to kiss my-**_

I skipped that part; I did not want to know what Danica did in her sexual life.

_**Please send your reply as soon as possible!**_

_**I love you and miss you with every fibre of my pulsing heart that thuds against my chest violently whenever I see you,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Danica **_

"Aw!" I cooed! "That's so cute!" she grabbed the letter hastily and gently. "Where's Mrs. Easley's letter?"

"Right here!" she said pulling out another piece of parchment. I grabbed it and began reading.

_**Dear Molly,**_

_**I just wanted to share with you a very exciting and life changing news. I am pregnant! I've always wanted to become a housewife and now I am! I'm going to have George's baby! And I hope you are as excited about this as I am.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Danica**_

"Very light," I commented. "And the one for your parents?" She handed me two pieces of parchment.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**Life at Hogwarts is the normal, you know, except without the whole war and Voldemort is going to destroy wizard kind as we know it drama. I've recently discovered that my wish as come true. I've always wanted to be a housewife, and this may come as a surprise, but it's true. I've discovered a few days ago that I was pregnant. I am skipping with joy, which you know with me, is quite a miracle. I have informed Molly Weasley and George Weasley. I love George and we're going to start a family together! **_

_**Love you always Mommy!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Danica**_

I read the last and final letter to her Dad.

_**Dear Daddy,**_

_**I`m studying real hard for my N.E.W.T.s. But now that I`ve finally realized what I`ve wanted, and I`m already part way to being what I want, I`m happy. I know that it sounds confusing. But I`ve always wanted to be a housewife. I`m pregnant, and I`m happy. This is no joke Daddy, I want a family. If I had it my way I`d leave right now! Don`t worry, I`m not! I miss you Daddy! How`s Nicko, the cutest dog on the face of the planet? Give Nicko all my love!**_

_**Love you Daddy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Danica**_

``What do you think?`` asked Danica. ``I`m going to send the letters tonight with Sophia,``

``Seems very appropriate, `` I said.

``It better be! `` Hermione said. ``I had to read these letters over and over again!``

We laughed our way to the next class.

``Hi Harry!`` I said when I sit down at the Gryffindor table for supper, Danica and Hermione are still in deep conversation about S.P.E.W. They sit next to me.

Harry`s eyes are filled with deep concern. ``Hi Faith, how are you?`` he asked.

``Good?`` I said trying to decipher why he was so concerned. Oh. Ron. But all of that pain disappeared when Draco had held me, filling me with joy and peace. I glanced at Draco to find him talking to Blaise, his fingers drumming against the table as he spoke.

``Are you alright with Ron-?`` he asked.

``- Yeah, I guess, hopefully this doesn`t put a dent in our friendship.`` I sighed before buttering a diner roll. Ron came towards us, Lavender in the crook of his arm… the crook that I had occupied earlier, not even 12 hours ago. The crook where I found comfort and safety and… ``Excuse me,`` I said getting up suddenly from the table, ``I`m not that hungry and I have to go complete my work for Ancient Runes,`` I tried to say casually, but my voice betraying me half way through my sentence.

``Faith-`` said Harry.

``No, seriously, if I don`t do this work then I`ll be so behind in Ancient Runes!`` I exaggerated. I quickly glanced at Ron and saw he was nuzzling Lavender`s lips with his own… the ones that I was- I immediately started briskly walking out of the Entrance Hall. How could he be so fucking selfish? He`s so insensitive!

I found an empty classroom and shut the door. I pressed my back to the side of the door, breathing in deeply. What had calmed me down earlier? I have to think back… Draco! Bu I can`t just ask him to hold me. I can`t talk to him.. he was just so damn cold during Potions and the following classes we had had. Deep breath.

I took out my wand. I conjured up several dummy`s and started dueling with them, practicing the Spells I knew. I`d sometimes conjure up a few items and then throw it at it. Took off my cloak and I was only in this stupid skirt and my Hogwarts shirt.

``Brava! Brava Miss Potter! Shall we have n encore?`` mocked a familiar voice from behind me. I completely forgot what I was doing and ran up to him.

``Draco!`` I said, flinging my arms around him. I was probably as shocked as he was. His arms snaked around me.

``If I knew you`d be this welcoming, I`d have kicked Weasley`s ass sooner.`` he smirked.

``WHAT?`` I said, my head shooting up from lying on his chest and looking into his eyes. ``Are you serious!`` I giggled a little bit.

``Yes, why would I not be?`` he said.

``What did you do?`` I looked at his face closer, I saw that his lip was slightly bleeding, ``Are you alright?``

``Yep, now gather around little one, and I will tell you the story of the great Slytherin Prince defeating the Weasel!`` he turned around locked the door and sat in the middle of the room. I went to sit down on the floor next to him but he just pulled me down in his lap as if it were nothing. My pulse raced. If my heart kept beating this fast, I`ll probably get a heart attack.

``Noooooo!`` I reacted. He smirked and pulled me in closer. I ended up resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. ``Okay, tell me your tale,``

``Well, I saw that you had left so dramatically-`` he began.

``I wasn`t dramatic!`` I protested.

``Ssh… I`m telling a story. Don`t interrupt the Almighty.`` He smirked.

``Almighty my ass…`` I muttered under my breath.

``I`m going to ignore your comment. Anyway. When I saw that you had left the table I began following you, you had -``

``Why were you following me?`` I asked.

He swallowed. ``You had looked upset!`` he said. ``So, you had left and I was going to follow you, but then Potter stood up. He marched over to Ron and started bitching after him, saying that he was a heartless friend.`` I nodded, I could see Harry do that. You think he`s protective with his friends? Well I`m his little sister! I snuggled in deeper, welcoming the warmth radiating from him. ``Then Harry called Lavender a wannabe whore. Ron, feeling quite protective of his slut then jumped up and attempted to punch Harry.`` I gasped. ``It`s alright, he didn`t hit him! I wish though…`` he muttered the last part under his breath, I hit him lightly. He merely laughed. ``Then, Weasel did the worst thing possible, he tried to hex Potter! Ha! Even I wouldn`t do that to Potter while he`s defending you! But, unfortunately, Weasley dodged it, then I jumped in and dueled the Weasel, I managed to hit him with a nasty Bat Bogey hex. Potter had managed to hit him with a stinging jinx. But the best thing of all… is when I hit him with a Slug eating spell!`` I gasped! That brought back a memory from second year!

``Taking a trip down memory lane,`` I said.

He chuckled. ``Rightly so!`` sad Draco, ``That is going to be the only time I partner up with Potter`` We laughed then sat there silent. ``Alright, well I think I`ve done enough saving today! I haven`t even gotten an reward!``

I brought my head so I as leveled to his. I leaned in closer; our lips were only a few millimeters apart. ``What do you want as a reward, Draco?`` I breathed. I felt the instant reaction… the tightening in his pants.

``Well, I have a few ideas…`` he said, he leaned in to close the space but I ducked. ``Your warm,`` I said, making it seem like I didn`t see him kissing me. I looked p slowly, my eyes taking their time to sought out his. When my eyes had reached his, I bit my lip and looked down, I could still feel the tightened spot.

``Faith?`` I looked up to meet his eyes, instead I met his lips. They were so soft. Crushing mine in a passionate kiss. He kissed me with such a strong emotion and force that I toppled over on the ground, still snogging. I can`t seem to breathe… the rate of my heart is going at a high speed. He can probably feel it. I move my lips away so that I could breathe. I gasped when he began to kiss my favorite spot. He kissed my neck, trailing kisses all the way down to my collarbone and nudging down to my shirt. I moaned. I grabbed his head and brought it to my lips again, my lips missed the electric tingle that coursed through whenever he kissed them. My breathing accelerated. I ran my fingers through his arm, loving the feel of the silky softness. He put his arms to prop himself up on the floor. For the second time today he was on top of me. I began unbuttoning his shirt when we heard an all too familiar voice approaching.

``I`m going to look in these rooms,'` said Danica.

``Shit!`` I whispered. I scrambled onto my feet and tried to straighten my robes as much as possible. Draco got up from the ground and helped me put my cloak back on. By the time we heard _Alohamora_ we were done. The door flew open and Danica walked through.

``WHOA!`` she said, looking around the room. Oops, should`ve cleaned up the room, it was still a wreck from when I was hexing things. ``What have you two been up to?`` she asked.

``We were-``

``You should seriously get better at this S & M thing, Draco,`` she continued. ``You don`t want to clean up that much of a mess do you?`` she smirked.

``Ha! She wishes!`` said Draco. ``She was just teaching me a few effects of spells that we learned.``

``Mhm… it`s the first day of school,`` said Danica skeptically. ``Anyway, you should`ve been there Faith,`` she said handing me my book bag. She droned on and on about what Draco jus explained to me.

``Bye,`` I mouth. He nods his head while smirking.

* * *

><p><em>AN: HI! So, let me know what you think! I want to thank xX Mizz Alec VolturiXx for the wonderful encouragement and reviews! Thanks for letting me know what you think! It means a lot!_


	8. Chapter 8: Dream

A/N: HI! Sorry I haven't posted any chapters in a long time, I kinda felt discouraged by the fact I only got 5 reviews. But still 5 reviews! :) Annyway, I'll make a deal with you, the more reviews I get, the faster I publish more chapters. Deal?

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I said, waving to Hermione as we walked into the classroom. She looked up from her book and smiled.<p>

"Where'd you go?" asked Hermione.

"I went to the Library," I lied fluently. I shot Danica a glance; she was busy talking to Ginny.

"I knew we should've looked there!" exclaimed Hermione.

I faked a yawn. "Wow, I'm so tired. I'll see you in the morning," I said walking up the stairs.

Hermione nodded and returned to her book. I walked up the stairs trudging my heavy book bag. Wow. Today was such a grandiose day. I never thought I'd be kissing Malfoy. I never thought that I'd enjoy spending time with Malfoy. I walked into the Girl's Dormitories. I smiled, I never thought that kissing could be passionate and so intense. I lied down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I remember thinking about the Quidditch Pitch and how Draco and I kissed.

"_You have a piece of grass on your cheek, Draco said brushing his finger over my cheek to remove it, he cupped my cheek and I couldn't help leaning into his hand. His hand warm against my cold skin on my face. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins; the daringness of being close to Draco, my mind went all fuzzy. I wanted more. I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine. Our lips brushing. He leaned in closer to me, deepening the brush to a kiss. My lips pressed gingerly to his. He leaned in deeper, his tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth. After a bit of persuading, his tongue was finally allowed into my mouth, he explored the inside of my mouth. I wanted more, to be as close to him a possible, I also wanted to get out of my demise. I began to sit up; I ran my fingers in his hair. His strong lean arms reached out to embrace the small of my back. Once I was off of him, I straddled him, and made sure I was on him and he wasn't going anywhere. I pulled his lips away from mine, smiling._

"_I got out," I said smiling. That smile quickly turned into a smirk. _

"_Was that just a ruse to get me off?" he exclaimed._

"_Maybe," I smiled mischievously. "I have outsmarted you Draco Malfoy and as punishment, you must stop calling me a whore,"_

"_Maybe, but you're going to have to seal the deal," he said raising his eyebrow seductively. Mmm._

"_With a punch?" I asked jokingly. _

_He rolled his eyes. "No, I'll show you." He cupped my face and tangled his fingers in my soft dark and wavy hair. He brought my face closer to his, losing the distance. We kissed again. A kiss full of hot need and passion. I didn't ever want to leave. No matter what. _

I saw Ron going into the Forest, urging me to come to him. He disappeared into the Forbidden Forest the moment I said I wouldn't. I started getting an uneasy feeling, and then followed him into the Forest.

"Ron!" I cried out. I stumbled onto a clearing. It looked all too familiar. People were there. It was the place where Voldemort and his Death Eaters had set up camp during the Battle of Hogwarts. I took out my wand. "Ron?" I said. Someone came up from behind me and clamped heir hand onto my mouth. I screamed, bit, and kicked, everything I could think of. Then I was brought before Voldemort. Tears were streaming down my face. No. This can't be. It's over. I don't have to hide out anymore. I don't have to hide the scar to match Harry's on my arm anymore. No.

Voldemort looked down on me. "Well, well, well... if it isn't Potter," he drawled coldly. I fought back against the tears and the person holding me. "Nice of you to join us," he brought a finger to my chin; it was cold and it sent daggers down to my spine. I tried to say something. He laughed. "Unhand her"

The hand disappeared. I got up as fast as I could, "I said, where's Ron?"

He smiled. "He's dead... just used as bait... I killed him with the rest of your friends." He pointed to a heap near a tree from across the clearing. Ron was dead, his blue eyes blank. I shivered. I continued to look and saw that Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Danica, the whole Weasley family were dead. "But, I kept one just for you." Voldemort bickered someone forward, someone in ropes, someone with pale blond hair and silver specked eyes. He was hurt. I saw a huge mix of emotions is his eyes; pain, remorse, fear, hurt. Voldemort laughed. "We'll just add one to the pile, won't we?" he said. "Use your wand to hurt Malfoy, like he's hurt you, while he watched you being tortured. Do you remember the screams your dear Mudblood made? Do you remember your screams? Right before hers. He watched you be hurt, he inflicted pain to you all those years... make him feel what you've felt every time he opens his mouth and looks at you. Hurt him." Said Voldemort smoothly. This isn't right. I won't. I mustn't. I can't. That's the past. "You have several options. You can kill him with your wand after you've tortured him; suffer at the end of his wand. Or be killed by me. Which, is quite an honour, hardly any of you deserv1e."

I blinked. I slowly drew my wand, I aimed it at Draco. "_Cru-"I_ pointed my wand at Voldemort "_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort was flung aside. I pointed my wand at Draco's ropes. "_Incendio_" It burst into flame. Draco looked shocked. "Run!" I said when Voldemort started getting up. He didn't move. I poushed him and we jogged into the safety of the Forest.

"Do you really think you can kill me with that spell?" said Voldemort's voice.

"It worked the first time!" I said still running.

"You can _never_ outrun me, I will always be behind you, I will be the little devil on your shoulder. You can never escape me." I stopped abruptly. I was running away. I can't. I'm not going to run away anymore, I have to face my fear. "Go on," I said to Draco. He looked at me before he kept running.

"Come get me you no-nosed son of a bitch!" I screamed. Voldemort appeared out of nowhere. It's now or never. Suddenly my hand was weighed down by something heavy. I looked down to see Godric's sword! I gripped it firmer in my hand. "You're just a cowardly bastard!" I shouted. He snarled. I made the first move and swung the sword. He dodged it easily. He laughed cruelly and pointed his wand at the blade. Somehow it disappeared. No! I grabbed my wand.

"Do you think I'm that easy to defeat?" asked Voldemort cruelly. _"Crucio"_ My body felt like it was being stabbed everywhere with searing hot daggers. I screamed. I started writing on the ground. Ice and Fire tangled together in my veins. I was running out of breath, I felt my life slowly slip through my grasp...

"FAITH!" screamed a voice. I jerked up and saw that I was in my bed. I was covered with a layer of sweat. I looked over to the voice. Danica was yelling at me and Hermione was holding my hand. They've already been through this procedure a few times. When we were on the run I'd have stupid nightmares. Hermione and Danica always were there yelling and holding my hand. "FAITH!" shrieked Danica again. I hit her gently on the head so she knows I'm awake and she doesn't have to burst my ear drums screeching like a banshee. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

" Yeah..." I said. I wiped my forehead with my hand. "Just a nightmare,"

"Well, obviously it wasn't just a nightmare, you were screaming real loud," said Danica.

I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"I can't sleep with you screaming!" said Lavender from the corner of the room. I narrowed my eyes at her. Slag.

"Yeah, well, maybe if I scream louder you can go to sleep!" I shouted. I heard the rustle of the blonde turning over in her bed and a Huff. Bitch.

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Hermione.

I hesitated. "I was being tortured by wand."

"Oh!" said Hermione, "Are you alright?"

"Yep!" I said.

Danica narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't downplay this, Faith, you were screaming like a banshee!"

"Speak for yourself..." I muttered under my breath, thankfully she didn't hear me. "It was at max with the Cruciatus Curse. It was like I was transported back in time..." I said. We talked about my dream some more, but I never mentioned the people that made an appearance in that bad dream of mine. Soon after I shooed them away so they can get some sleep, I heard the soft breathing of the sleep. I concentrated on matching breath to theirs. I thought about Malfoy.

* * *

><p>AN: Oooooooh! bad dreams!

Please let me know what you think!

Also, my best friend Danica (yes i based Danica off of Danica, and she's writing some fanfiction too, so if you like Narnia and 300 fanfc than shes ur girl! her author name is DanicaBruxa

Check out my profile I have a few polls up! :) PLEASEE VOTE! :D


	9. Chapter 9: A trip to Hogsmeade

A\N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) :) :) I APPRECIATE IT! heeehee special thanks to KitKatCyn and another huge thanks to Xx Mizz Alec Volturi xX I appreciate all your support, so, two reviews + not posting stuff for a few days = this awesomazing chapter! :) so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"See you around!" I said, waving goodbye to my friends. Danica, Hermione, Harry and Ginny waved back at me before entering Zonko's. I walked up to the Three Broomsticks and entered the pub. It was lit by the sunlight streaming through the large clean window. I spotted Zabini in the far corner of the room, in a cozy looking booth. I sauntered over to him and sat across from him.<p>

He smiled at me, "Nice of you to join me, Faith," he said while resting his hand on my knee. My leg tensed up. Blaise is being very forward... I forced my leg to relax. "Want a Butterbeer?" he asked, "Or a Firewhiskey?" he said, raising his dark eyebrow.

I smiled. "I think I'll get a Butterbeer,"

He beckoned Rosmerta over. "One Butterbeer and one Firewhiskey, please." She nodded and left to go get our drinks. "Did you enjoy your first week back to Hogwarts?"

"Well, you know how it is, so much homework!" I exclaimed. He smiled while I bit my lower lip.

"You know if you're having any trouble... I could tutor you," he winked.

I smiled, "Well... I don't think I'd need the tutoring. You, on the other hand, will need my supreme tutoring skills!" I said leaning in, relishing the smell of his cologne. He leaned in closer to me.

I tugged on my light purple coloured tank top. Was I wearing something appropriate? Were my dark skin tight jeans okay? I took a deep breath when Madam Rosmerta arrived with our drinks. I grabbed my Butterbeer and took a small sip.

"I'd love to take you up on your offer," Blaise winked.

I smiled. "What subject are you doing least well in? Astronomy?" I asked. He shoke his head. "Is is DADA Charms, Transfiguration, Care For Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic or Herbology?"

He shoke his head once again and beckoned me closer, "Anatomy"

I gasped a little and giggled. "Well, I think that maybe I can help you with that, seeing as you're so inexperienced," I teased.

"Oh! If only you knew," he jeered.

I blushed. "Well, what if I said I didn't believe you," I raised both eyebrows.

"Then I'll just have to show you," he said leaning in closer.

Just then a Butterbeer was slammed right in between of us, causing us to jerk back in our seats. I looked up to see who had rudely interrupted our perfectly friendly conversation... well maybe not that friendly, but pretty damn close. I looked up to see blue eyes with silver specks staring at Blaise angrily. I regonize those eyes; I've seen them so many times on the inside of my lids when I close them. They quickly went from furious to calm and composed, he even looked a little bit happy.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise to see you two here!" Draco said lightly as he sat down next to Blaise, making him scooch over, causing Draco and I to be face to face. "Hello, Faith!"

"Uh... hi?" I said. What was Draco doing here? He knew that Blaise and I were on a date! He should know, since Blaise had asked me right in front of him! I had even looked at Draco to see if he cared if I went out with his best friend! What is this? He had acted as if he didn't care!

"So, what are you two up to, today at Hogsmeade?" he asked after taking a large gulp of the golden color of Butterbeer.

"We are on a date," said Blaise clenching his teeth.

"Is that so?" he asked dumbfounded. I don't believe that dumb look, it may work on other people, but it doesn't work on me, Draco Malfoy!

"Yes, we discussed this, on our first day back." Said Blaise calmly through is still clenched teeth.

"Oh shit!" Draco said smacking his forehead. Ha! He's still playing the dumb blonde game. "I forgot today was your date," his eyes hardened when he said 'date'. "Madam Rosmerta!" he said. The curvy woman approached. "Could you get us a bottle of Firewhiskey and 3 glasses?" she nodded before leaving.

"I already have some Firewhiskey," said Blaise gesturing to his glass.

"Oh! I'm so _stupid_ sometimes! Ah well, I'm already here, might as well stay!" Madam Rosmerta returned with a bottle full of ember colored liquid and three short and stout glasses. "Thank you," Draco said as she deposited the glasses. She left. "This one's on me." Said Draco pouring liquid into two glasses. He handed one to me and pulled the last one high. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Blaise and I echoed, raising our glasses so that they clink. I brought the glass full of ember colored liquid to my lips and gulped it all down. I slammed the cup down. The taste was bittersweet, it tasted sweet, and an enormous burst of flavour scurried around in my mouth before sliding down my throat. The bitter part of it was the burn. Malfoy poured me another one.

"Another glass for the lady!" he said.

I left it on the table for a short while before grabbing and raising it to my lips and letting the liquid swish in my mouth, dancing across my tongue and sliding down into my throat. "Mmm" I sighed.

"So, Draco, any school problems," I said.

"Well, yes I do, I'm thinking about asking McGonagall for a tutor," he said, his blue eyes a sparkling with the silver specks.

"Really?" I asked. "What subjects do you find hard?"

"Well, I find the subject Transfiguration a tad bit annoying as well as the subject of Ancient Runes," he said. "Why?"

"Well, I just offered Blaise some lessons, so it seems fair that I offer you the same," I said, I think it as the wrong thing to say, since Blaise's eyes clouded over. "With school work" I added.

"Alright, well I might just take you up on your offer," said Draco. He poured me another glass. I took it in my hands and swished the liquid lightly in the glass.

"Draco, don't you have anything planned for the day?" asked Blaise, clearly irritated with his best friend, "You are intruding on my date,"

"Let's just finish the bottle." Said Malfoy."Where are you guys off to after this?"

"Honeydukes," I said at the same time Blaise had said "None of your bloody business,"

Blaise looked positively angry. I rested my hand on his knee, he looked a little bit surprised but it seemed to cheer him up.

I drank my glass of Firewhiskey. I began to feel a tad bit light headed. It's probably best if I didn't finish have anymore. "If you don't mind, Draco, I'd rather not finish the bottle," I said as he took a swig of Firewhiskey.

"Well, keep the bottle at least," he said. Malfoy left to pay for the bottle, Blaise handed him money to give Madam Rosmerta for our previous drinks. I gulped down all my Butterbeer before leaving the booth with Zabini. Draco fell in on my side. "Here," he said handing me the bottle.

"Thank you," I said putting it in my bag.

"Now, if you don't mind," said Zabini, "I'm on a date," he clasped his hand with mine. "Goodbye Malfoy,"

I looked long enough to see Draco looking shocked, but then he decided to huff off in another direction. Blaise pulled me into Honeydukes and we bought a few chocolate frogs and Bernie Botts Every Flavour Beans. We walked out the door hand in hand towards a bench and sat down side by side.

"Here," he said, shoving an Every Flavour Bean in my mouth. I crushed it with my teeth. "Mmm cotton candy," I said.

Blaise leaned in dangerously close, too close for the first date with a Slytherin. "Can I have a taste?" he said. Before words could pour out of my open mouth. He crashed his lips into mine and moved my lips with his. The kiss was too wet, he kept snaking his tongue in. His arms held me close to him; I brought my hands to his chest and tried to push back. I guess he misinterpreted it and brought me closer. My lips hurt from the added pressure. I couldn't really move. I kept trying to push him but he wouldn't budge. My eyes were clenched and I tried to shut my mouth, but his lips were too powerful, they moved mine continuously. I tried to cry out 'stop!" but I couldn't. My head would move and his lips would follow.

"Let go of her Zabini!" said a deep voice, it sounded like Draco. I opened my eyes to see who it was and my eyes confirmed my thoughts. He was standing a few feet away with his fists clenched at his sides.

Zabini let my captive lips go. "Go away Malfoy!" he said before turning back to me. Luckily this time I dodged him. He looked hurt and furious. "Seriously? You're going to listen to Malfoy? A boy who had caused your life to be miserable for _7 years_?" he said. "You're going to pick a Death Eater over me?"

Suddenly my wand was in my hand and Zabini was blasted off the bench and onto the ground. "I only listen to people who care about me, not people who don't listen to me and just want to get in my pants," I said, getting up from the bench and taking my purchases with me. I walked away.

Draco walked next to me. "Nice one, Pot- Fae," he said, creating a new nickname for me.

I grinned. I _adore_ compliments... I don't get them often. "Thanks Draco," We walked a bit. "Dragon?"

He laughed at _my_ new nickname for him. It wasn't that bad; we're both mythical creatures... except Dragons are real... "Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me..." I said, I suddenly found the ground really interesting. I don't like being saved.

"You mean from the evil monster also known as Zabini's lips?" he teased. "You're welcome," We walked in silence again. All of a sudden he stopped me. "What are you planning on doing?"

I bit my lower lip as I thought. "Well, nothing really... I might study if I'm up to it,"

"I have a less boring plan," he said.

"Which is...?" I asked.

"Well, there's this tiny little book shop and cafe that I know in Hogsmeade," explained Draco. He extended his arm. "Would you like to join me, Miss Potter?" he asked in a posh voice.

"Well, I think I could squeeze you in my very busy schedule... I would be delighted!" I also said in a posh voice, following his lead.

"Right this way, Mademoiselle,"

* * *

><p>A\N: Did you like? Enough spice? Enough mush? Enough adrenaline? let me know! :) :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Charming little bookshop!

A/N: I need you guys to do me a **_HUGE _**favor :)

First of LL, i RElllly need reviews, because I don't really know if you like where the sstory is going, I need to know so that I can improve my writing :) oh yeah and the story c:) I have some amzing ideas

Next I would looooooove if you guys voted on the polls :)

Third of all, and last, I would be so thankful if you guys checked out DanicaBruxa's stories. There's a Narnia one (I'm in it later, so that'll be worth it ;) :P ))) and there's a sexy 300 story tht she posted, it's a one shot, so if yopu guys would take some time in read it, it'd be gretly appreciated.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>We walked the cobblestone roads and twisted a few turns before we reached a lovely small looking building with big old eggshell windows that went with the red bricks that structured the quaint looking shop. The door was large and bright red. You would've thought that with all this red that it would clash or look bad, but it doesn't. I grabbed the big rusty golden doorknob and opened the door to fresh smell of chocolate chip cookies, tea and the all too welcoming smell of books. We walked amongst the shelves and shelves of books. There was even a Muggle section! Soon enough I had stacks of books that I wanted to buy.<p>

"Might want to slow done there, Fae, wouldn't want to buy the whole store, would we?" said Draco in my ear.

"Well, actually... that's not such a bad idea." I smiled.

He looked at me to see if I was serious. He must've thought that I was, "Alright, we'll I'll buy it for you," he began to walk towards a wizard in red robes and a name tag which indicated that he was the manager of this fine establishment.

I grabbed Draco's arm, "No, no, no, no, no, no! It was just a joke, Dragon!" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely. What is up with this boy? Would he actually buy a whole book shop for a girl? Let alone a Potter?

"YES!"

"Fine," he said before returning to his small stack of books. I returned to my own next to his. After some browsing and after sorting books into the 'maybe', 'no', 'yes', 'books for Danica' or 'books for Hermione' pile. I finally managed to reduce some of the stack to a few dozen books. I brought them to the cashier. Draco had already paid for his books and was ordering food for us.

I walked back with several bags full of the newly bought books and sat down at a small cozy looking glass table. Two elegantly curved chairs with small red cushions stood on either side of the table. I sat down on one and gently put down my purchases on the floor next to my chair. Draco walked over balancing two cups of tea, two plates of cookies and his bag of books. I rushed up to help him; I grabbed the tea and gingerly put it down on the table. It made a 'chink' sound when the porcelain touched the glass. He rested the two plates on the table before seating himself down on the remaining chair opposing mine. The plates contained perfectly round chocolate chip cookies.

"Cinnamon," he said, "a teaspoon of sugar and 2 teaspoons of cream," he said indicating the tea.

I took a sip of the tea and grinned. "Mmm!" I said.

Draco smiled. "Glad you liked it. It's my favourite,"

"Well then looks like we not only the love of books, but also the love of cinnamon flavoured food," I said, cocking my head to the side.

He smiled; he pushed one plate of cookies towards me. "Do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

"Who doesn't?" I grinned while grabbing the cookie. It looks so perfect.

"What's a matter?" he said after I just stared at the cookie for a while.

"It's just too perfect..." I said. He burst out laughing. "What?" I said. He wouldn't answer he just kept laughing and laughing. I hit him, but he didn't react. I finally decide to take a sulk and drink my tea. I decide to gently rest my tea on the table and smacked Malfoy on the arm. "WHAT'S SO BLOODY FUNNY?" My shout deserved several scowls from the few customers and the employees. "Sorry," I said quietly, I felt my cheeks heat up; they must've reddened by now. This made Draco laugh even harder. "Well, it was a fun, Malfoy, but I really must get going," I said, gathering all of my stuff. "Thanks for the tea," I stood up.

"Wait! No!" Malfoy gasped. "Stay! Wait!" I paused. After a few seconds his laughter subsided. "I find it cute that you won't eat a cookie because it's too perfect. I also found it hilarious that you shouted in a book shop and got scolded for it!" I sat back down. "Eat your cookie, Fae, I wouldn't want you to starve," he smirked.

I grabbed the cookie. Maybe if I didn't look at it, I wouldn't feel bad. I shut my eyes and took a bite. It was soft and chewy. The perfect kind of cookie...

"Are you closing your eyes?" he asked dramatically. I quickly opened my eyes. "You were! Ha!" laughed Malfoy.

"SERIOUSLY?" I said. I hastily finished the perfect cookie. "There, all gone, you can't laugh at me anymore!"

"On the contrary, I can laugh at you all I want, since I'm a Slytherin," he smirked.

"Mhm, that doesn't really make sense..."

"Sure it does,"

"Nope,"

"Yes, it does,"

"Not even close to make sense,"

"It does so!"

"Sure..." I said sarcastically. I took a sip of my tea. "Dragon?"

"Yes?"

"... We're friends, right?" I asked, looking down at my tea. He paused, probably determining whether to crush my heart into a million pieces or a thousand. His pale eyebrow knitted together as he thought. I bit my lower lip... why wasn't he talking? Does my breath smell? I'm going to undo my awkwardness now... I grabbed a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. "See? Doesn't it taste perfect?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes,"

"Yes what?" I teased.

"Yes, we are friends,"

After some more talking, Draco and I exited the charming book shop. I noticed that the sky was a darker blue than before; very close to nightfall. We walked slowly back to Hogwarts, by the time we got there, night had fallen. I raced up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. I threw my bags onto my four poster bed and ran all the way to the Entrance Hall. I arrived; breathless at the Gryffindor table I seated myself at my usual seat between Danica and Harry.

"How was your date with Zabini?" asked Danica, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"You had a date with Zabini?" exclaimed Ron and Harry at the same time. They both looked astounded.

"Yes..." I said defensively. "And to answer your question, Danica, it was wet,"

"But it didn't rain at all today," said Harry.

Danica sighed, "Now Harry, when a man and a woman make out, sometimes tongue is added, and in Faith's situation with Zabini, he had apparently added too much tongue, causing the kiss to be too wet." Explained Danica.

"You kissed him?" asked Harry indeed very flabbergasted.

"Not exactly," I said, "He kissed me,"

"How does that make a difference?" said Ron angrily. He got up from the table and furiously strode out of the Entrance Hall.

What the fuck is his problem, I thought.

"I have no idea," said Harry. I realized I had said my thought aloud.

"I noticed that Zabini got here earlier than you did... why is that?" asked Danica.

"Because he decided to end our date," I said before chewing on my food.

"I also noticed that you arrived about the same time Malfoy did," said Danica. Harry froze. Fuck.

"Awfully observant today, aren't you Danica?" I said.

"Shut up and answer the question,"

"It was a coincidence," one white lie. Just one, small, minor white lie. It was practically puny!

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. I glanced down at my cutlery, which also seemed to be located beside Harry's clenched fist. Geez, relax.

"Positive," Does that count as two white lies? Hopefully not. If you're lying about the same thing, doesn't that mean that it's one lie? I have to quickly change the subject. "When are the Quidditch tryouts, Harry?"

His fist unclenched. "They're tomorrow; I'll put the notice up on the Common Room board tonight."

I grinned. "Can't wait!"

Suddenly I felt my head being smashed from behind. It was Danica. WHAT IT THIS? "Stop trying to change the subject, darling, you may be able to do that with your brother, but not me," said Danica, looking pointedly at Harry. "Boys, they're so stupid," I sighed. "So, where were you? We already checked everywhere."

I grinned, "I bought you girls some presents!" I said. "Unless you don't want them..."

Danica stood up, "Let's go," she grabbed my arm. Guess my supper tonight would only consist of the little food I had managed to swallow down while being pressed for information by my best friend Danica.

"Goodnight Harry!" I said. "See you in the morning guys!"

We entered the Common room and I was dragged upstairs. I went over to my bed and took out the books I had bought for Danica. "Here you go," I said handing, about 5 to her.

"Thanks," she said tossing them onto her bed. "So, tell me the details on your date with Zabini."

I bit my lower lip. "It went well, at first."

"Yeah...?" Danica urged me on persistently.

"We were talking at the Three Broomsticks when Draco-"

"-Malfoy"

"What?" I said. They're the same person...?

"You said Draco, not Malfoy,"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Just continue with your details, hoe," she said using our little nickname for each other.

"Alright, so I had a bit of Firewhiskey,"

Danica perked up, "Really?"

"YES" I said, "then Blaise told Draco to go away, then Blaise and I shopped at Honeydukes. We went outside to sit on a bench-"

"JUST SKIP TO THE GOOD PART!"

"I'M GETTING THERE!"

"Fine,"

"Fine," I said, "Out of the blue he kisses me, and I try to push back, but he's not moving! I felt trapped-"

"WAIT! YOU GOT RAPPED?"

"NO. LISTEN! I'M NOT DONE!" she brushed her hair back with her fingers. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, he was kissing me, and I didn't want him to, and I couldn't get out! Just then Dra- Malfoy appears and he tells Zabini to let go of me. He does and I leave Zabini, because I don't really want to hang out with someone who just wants to get in my pants. Draco and I head off to the bookstore-"

"Ah, that explains everything. Was Malfoy that stupid? He brought you to a _book shop_! I'm surprised you didn't buy the whole store!"

"Actually, funny story, Draco had said the same thing, and then he offered to buy the book shop for me!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

*So did he buy you it?" asked Danica.

"No,"

"Awe dammit! Stupid Faith,"

I sighed and put my new books away in my trunk. I should really get a couple of bookshelves. I'll do that later this week or something. I deposited Hermione's books on her bed and left a note saying:

_**Hermione,**_

_**Here are your presents! Hope you enjoy! We both know that we share the same passion for books, so while I was in Hogsmeade I picked a few up for you and Danica... isn't that what best friends are for?**_

_**Faith**_

"What the fuck pay attention to me!" she exclaimed. I looked at her. "Alright so..." she explained her day at Hogsmeade, starting with Zonko's and ending with a long meeting with George at the Three Broomsticks. She explained the end part in graphic details, well the unsexual details at least.

"Alright, " I said, "Goodnight!"

"Fine be that way," said Danica. "Don't pay attention to your bestest friend of all."

"I will,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

I slipped off my robes and slid on my pajamas. I crawled into my comfy bed and lay my head next to my cat, Alivia's, purring fluffy body. I fell asleep thinking about Draco Malfoy. Again. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I only saw the rare smiled, the all too common smirks, the teases, the laughs, the glares... I could only see the way his brow would knit together when he was in deep thought. I loved the way his pale blonde hair fell in his face, the feel of it between my fingers. I loved the silky smoothness of his skin, and sometimes when he wouldn't shave, the small rubble of a pale blonde beard on his alabaster face. His chest was so sturdy and muscular. I love how tall and lean. One of his best features would be his soft so kissable lips. My lips still ached for the pulse of electricity that would course through them whenever he had kissed me on those two occasions. His best feature, I think, is his eyes. I love how they would shine in the sunlight. The blue in his eyes were as clear as a pure lake. The silver specks were so enticing. All this framed by long blonde eyelashes, you couldn't really see them, but once you were close enough, you could. I was enchanted by those eyes. And those eyes I'd see every living moment of my life.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch & an Invitation

A/N: Thanks for th ewoderful reviews and for voting on te polls! I also really appreciated you checking out my friend's story! heeeheee

tell me what you think of this chapter pleasE!

* * *

><p>Sunday morning was quite an eventful time. It was Danica's first Howler. The Howler that she had received is a very rare one.<p>

We sat in our usual spots at the Gryffindor table, as we ate breakfast, a hundred owls swooped through. Hermione received a letter from her parents and received the Daily Prophet. Errol swooped down and hit several glasses down.

"Are you alright?" Danica said to Errol, "You're so cute!" Errol let a Howler fall from his claws. Danica fed Errol a few nuts.

"You got a Howler from my mum?" asked Ginny.

"BEWARE!" said Ron "I remember when I first got a Howler from her."

"Yeah, so do I... quite an eventful year, wasn't it?" I said.

"Like every year, here, at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Open it!" said Neville, "Before it's too late!"

Danica opened the envelope and the parchment started talking.

"**Danica, dear, we are so proud of you! Knowing that you are carrying our son, George's, child. I am so happy, and I'm glad you've been considering this decision for awhile. I've spoken to your parents and they're hesitant but all welcoming for the baby to come. We're so excited, we were also wondering if you could come to the Burrow for the future Holidays. How is the pregnancy going? We would love to aid you during your pregnancy. Do you know the gender of the baby yet? When are you due? Have you thought of any names yet? I'd love to organize a baby shower for you during the Holidays! Just send me an owl ant it's done!**

**How are you, Ron and Faith? Everything going splendid in your relationship? Hopefully you two aren't thinking about babies yet. You are always free to owl me, Faith.**

**Your dad says hi!**

**Love always,**

**Molly"**

The Howler ripped itself up and burst into flames. The tips of Ron's ears turned red. I blushed and looked down, biting my lower lip, I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco looked murderous. I slipped out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_**Dear Molly,**_

_**I'm not dating your son anymore; he decided to break up with me on the first day back, at lunch. I'm sorry if I disappointed you.**_

_**Faith**_

I rolled my letter and attached it to Errol's foot. He pecked a bit more at his food then went off. I concentrated on eating my cereal. When I was half finished I felt a peck at my shoulder. I small regal looking owl was tending out a foot. I slipped the parchment off and read.

_**Dear Fae,**_

_**Would you like to meet me at the Library after breakfast?**_

_**Dragon**_

It had said in neat handwriting_._ One again I took out a quill and scribbled my answer down on the other side of the parchment.

_**Sorry Dragon, I have Quidditch tryouts, how about after?**_

_**Fae**_

I attached it to the owl and it swooped down to the Slytherin table. I finished my breakfast and left with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender to the Quidditch field. My broom in hand, I decided to fly there instead. I spun in the air, welcoming the fresh breeze and the smell of clean cut grass. I was soon joined my Harry and Ginny. I looked down to see where Ron was hiding. He was currently busy snogging Lavender Brown, his hands traveling everywhere on her body. Harry caught where I was looking. He swooped down.

"C'mon Ron! Don't you need to warm up before the tryouts?" Teased Harry.

Ron reluctantly let Lavender go, much to her dismay, and got onto his broom. We flew around after awhile soon everyone who wanted a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team was on the ground waiting. I saw Dean, Seamus, several second years and a handful of third years, fourth years, fifth years and sixth years.

"Alright," said Harry descending from the air, Ron, Ginny and I followed his lead and stood beside him. "I'm going to be your Quidditch Captain, and we need players. But we need excellent players." I looked up at the stands to see Hermione, Luna and Danica sitting a few rows at the top... and Draco, Zabini and Parkinson sitting a few rows further from them. Lavender stood a way away with the Patil twins. I grinned at both my friends. "So, I'll need you all to get a broom and fly around the pitch for me," there was some scurrying around and looking for brooms, they all stood there after a few minutes and got into a line. "You too, Faith, Ron and Ginny,"

"Fine," I said positioning myself in line with Dean and Ginny.

"Ready... set... GO!" Harry said. He mounted on his broom and watched us go, go go! Ginny and I decided to do a race; we were twisting around the pitch, dodging the students with ease. "Alright, you two, stop showing off!" said Harry, grinning. After elimination, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Ginny, a fourth year Matilda Dain and I were decide for a team. The others were a fifth year Don Maclin, a third year Lucy Warrin, a sixth year Donna Lee, a second year Cory Louis, another sixth year John Roin, a fourth year Timothy Clarint and a fourth year Shana Oclam.

"Alright! Ready, set, play!" Harry said throwing the Quaffle in the air. Ginny quickly caught it and threw it to me; I raced around the other players, dodged a Bludger and scored right through Roin. Everyone cheered, well, everyone except the opposing team. The Quaffle was thrown back in and Dean caught it, he threw it to me, I threw it to Ginny and she hit right through the loops. I managed to see Matilda and Seamus each hit two successful Bludgers at the Chasers of the opposing team. I grinned. The downside of this is Ron managed to let in two Quaffles. But the upside, Ginny, Dean and make an awesome team! We each managed to hit a couple of Quaffles each. When our game ended it was 100-20. I spun in the air, twisting my broom a certain why, so it would seem like I would slip off, but I quickly managed to get on and do a few daring spins in the air, I flew super fast and through the loops and up and down the Quidditch Field.

I heard Danica shout. "SHOW OFF!"

I laughed and zoomed to the Bleachers. I zoomed around everywhere. I enjoyed the feeling of being on the broom.

"Alright, Faith!" said Harry, "Are you ready to hear who made the team?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Obviously,"

"Alright, Team one is now the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team; Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Faith Potter are the Chasers. Matilda Dain and Seamus Finnigan are Beaters, Ron you're Keeper and I am Seeker." He grinned. The other team groaned and left. The rest cheered. I wanted to fly up to Draco and tell him I got in, but Zabini and Pansy were there. I glanced up to look at Draco, and Pansy was all over him. He pushed her aside and stood angrily up. He strode over to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ron glared at him, "Go away Malfoy,"

"You don't own Hogwarts, Weasel, all you own his that whore over there waiting for your small dick to reach her,"

"We don't like the likes of you, Ferret," said Ron.

"STOP!" I said. "I'm going to leave with Draco, because Draco and I are friends." I reached for his hand and left the Quidditch field full of shocked and angry faces. "You didn't have t insult him,"

"Sorry, next time when he tells me to go away rudely, I'll make him a cake," said Draco.

"Hey, now," I reached up to touch his face. We had stopped. "Forget Ron; let's just go to the Library,"

"Fine," he said.

"Unless you don't want to," I said.

"No, I need to catch up on my Ancient Runes,"

"Ah, is that why I was invited? To tutor you? Well I'm onto your little plan Draco, but you're going to have to catch me..." I said running off. My muscles stretched as I sprinted towards the castle, but unfortunately for me, well more like fortunately Draco's long legs, easily caught up and he tackled me.

"Got you," he whispered in my ear, his voice sent shivers down my spine and spinning through my veins. He stood up and threw me onto his back. "Library?"

"Where else would I go?" I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow, "My room?"

I laughed. "Nice, you're very funny, Draco Malfoy."

He smirked. "It's not like you have a choice, since I'm holding onto you."

"C'mon, let's go to the Library," I urged.

He sighed, "You really are no fun, Potter,"

"I'm fun!" I took out my wand and hexed Goyle whom was passing at that moment, his clothes disappeared. I giggled as I stashed my wand away. He looked around dumbly, trying to find who had cast the spell. "See?" I whispered into his ear. "I'm plenty fun,"

"Consistency is key, Fae," he said. We rushed to the Library; I helped him with his Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. "To test your transfiguration, we're going to have to go in an empty classroom,"

"Again?'" he smirked.

"Shove off," I mumbled, blushing.

"Are you blushing, Fae?" HE SAID.

I put my head down so that my hair was covering my face, "No! Why would I blush?"

"Because you like me?" he smirked.

"Sure," I said.

"No, really, you find me so sexy and smart; you don't even know how you can control yourself around me,"

"Conceited much, Malfoy?" I laughed.

"Not really, I just think of myself as the most attractive male of wizard kind," he said.

"Mhm," I said while revising my essay for Ancient Runes.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Honestly, Draco, do you think I want to inflate your head even more than it already is?"

He smirked, "Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no,"

"Rate me, from one to ten," he persisted.

"If I do, will you let me finish my essay?" he nodded, "10,"

"What was that?"

"10," I said a tad bit louder.

"Mm?"

"10!"

He smirked, "Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to know who I think is the most attractive witch?" he asked.

I do not want to know. He's probably going to mention some kind of slut or whore from Slytherin, like Astoria Greengrass, or Pansy Parkinson. Sure they were beautiful, but they aren't really good people.

I sighed. "Fine, who is it?" I asked letting curiosity get the best of me,

"You,"

"Me?" I asked, astonished. Blush crept onto my face and stayed on my cheeks. Suddenly the room felt very hot.

"Yep, and I think I'd rate you a... 9.9!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" I exclaimed. The Librarian glared at me and told me to shush up or I have to leave. "That's not even close to being fair, Draco!"

"Fine... 10,"

I smirked. "That's better."

"I'm sure it is," he said.

After a few more minutes of revising for my Ancient Runes essay, I gathered my stuff. He grabbed my arm before I left; he pulled me extremely close, "Want to come to the next Quidditch game? Slytherin against Ravenclaw." I hesitated. "For me?"

I glanced down, biting my lip, "Sure," I said hastily before turning around and leaving.

* * *

><p>AN: Like? Please let me know!


	12. Chapter 12: Accident

A/N: Hi! So I've been feeling really discouraged lately about getting reviews, so I'm starting to wonder if I can't write and if I'm not good at it and if I should stop this story completely... I've already written chapter 13, and it is more mature than the rest. So pleaaaaaaaaaaase let me know what you think! I'd looooove to get 15 reviews! It'd make me more than happy to post chapter 13! PPPPPLLLLLLease let me know if you want me to continue the story! So please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Where you off to, Faith?" asked Harry. Since the Quidditch incident, it's always been tense around the Gryffindors. I got speeches from Danica, glares from Ron, Dean and Seamus. I also received tense and awkward conversations with Harry and Ginny. What is wrong with these people? It's not like I married him! The only person who didn't act quite different around me is Hermione. She talked and laughed with me. Ron seemed to tense up even more when an article on me and him appeared in the Daily Prophet:<p>

**Faith Lily Potter dumped by Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**According to a reliable source, Ronald Weasley, war hero, broke up with Faith Potter, Girl who lived also a war hero. Sources also say that Weasley broke up with Faith for Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor. This heartbreaking even happened on their first day back at Hogwarts to commence their forgotten seventh year. Reasons for this breakup are unknown. **

**By Rita Skeeter**

That horrid woman! She caused Ron to receive a dozen Howlers for weeks! It made him hate me even more, even though I had absolutely nothing to do with it! Even though it was funny to see Ron get yelled at during breakfast, it became tedious when I was tired from working all night.

The Quidditch match was today.

"I am going to the Quidditch match." I said.

"Slytherin against Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, Harry," I sighed. "Well, I'll see you later!" I waved, he smiled a tight smile. I exited the portrait hole and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. I had a light cloak on that protected me from the soon to be bitter wind. I was wearing dark blue skin tight jeans and a dark forest green halter top. All this was camouflaged by the black cloak. I was wearing bright yellow converse sneakers. I sat down on the bench next to Neville and Luna. Were they going out? I'm glad Neville and Luna didn't ignore me or glare at me like the others did. "Hello,"

They both looked up, "Hello, Faith," they said in unison. We talked about Potions and Charms for awhile, soon the stands were all full and the announcer was declaring it was soon time to commence. My shoulder was pecked by Malfoy's owl. I slipped the piece of parchment off its foot and read:

_**Fae**_

_**Meet me down here**_

_**Now... please?**_

_**Dragon**_

I excuse myself from Neville and Luna and ask them to keep my place. I rush down the stands and turn the corner of one of them... to run smack into Draco. He looked panicked. "Fae"

"Dragon," I smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he said. "I'm good; I have nothing to worry about."

"You think so?"

"Ye- No." He laughed shakily.

I pulled my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I believe in you, Dragon," I said looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"I'll catch the Snitch for you," he said.

"You will?" I asked, no one has offered such a thing to me before, Ron had never told me he'd block a Quaffle for me... I like this feeling.

He laughed. "Already doubting me, Fae?"

"No,"

"Do you doubt me at all?"

"No!"

"Not even a tad bit?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"Not even a tad bit,"

He plunged his lips into mine. I kept my arms were they were and his arms went to caress the small of my back. He kissed my jaw line, "Are you sure you don't doubt?" he said between kisses.

"Positive," I brought his lips back to mine. "Forever,"

We had a slow and passionate kiss that made all the shivers and currents run through my body return. I enjoyed and needed the tingle that went through my body every time he'd touch me. It was addictive. One thing for sure is Draco is my addiction and if I don't get it, then there's going to be a huge problem.

"I have a Quidditch match to win," he said pulling his lips away from mine.

"Good luck," I said bringing his lips to mine for a second.

"I don't need luck," he said "I'll catch that Snitch for you, Fae," he said leaving. I smiled and walked back, happy, to Neville and Luna.

The Quidditch game began, I think Slytherin scored a few points, but I couldn't tell you the exact amount, since my eyes never left Draco.

"THE SNITCH! BOTH SEEKERS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" yelled the announcer. Draco was zooming towards the snitch, as was the other seeker. They were neck to neck when Draco feigned a left but went right, he chased after the snitch with a new determination, going faster than ever, making even reckless moves and suddenly... he caught it! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! I jumped up and down, not caring that I was the only one in this section of the stands. He zoomed over to me.

"Climb onto it," he said, indicating his broom.

I gladly got on behind him and he did a huge victory lap around the Quidditch pitch. I wasn't used to having no control so my fist clenched tight to Draco's emerald Quidditch robes. I held on for my dear life. My eyes sealed shut.

"Relax, Fae," he said. "I'm here," I took a deep breath and started hyperventilating. He laughed. I snaked my arms around his stomach instead of his robes to keep a better hold. I opened my eyes. My body was pressed tightly to his. I could feel the move of his muscles as he shifted around on his broom; he brought me in a circle, upside down. "I've got you," I looked around the pitch, everyone had gone. After a few more spins, we stopped on the soft green grass and lay down. I was nestled deep near his heart and he was holding me so near, we could both smell and feel the breathing of each other. "Fae?"

"Yes?"

"You're mine,"

I giggled. "Forever,"

"Feel like having a snogging session?" he asked.

"Nah," I said.

"Damn," We stayed there in a peaceful silence for awhile. "Want this?" he asked unclenching his hand that wasn't holding me. The snitch fluttered tiredly.

I smiled. "Yes,"

"Manners, Potter,"

I made a face, "Yes, _please_"

"Yes, please, master Draco the best Quidditch and boyfriend in the whole entire universe,"

I giggled, "So we're together now?" I asked.

"Obviously," he said, "Unless you want to be fuck buddies,"

"Oh, please," I said rolling my eyes. "I prefer the relationship,"

He snuggled me closer, "Me too," he said before dropping the Snitch on me. I clasped it in my hand and examined it. It was like any other Snitch, except it held more of a meaning to me, it seemed special. "You giggle a lot,"

"Shut up," I said, and yes I giggled.

"Whatever you say, Giggles,"

I smiled.

Draco walked me to the Gryffindor Tower. He cupped my face with his warm palm; I resisted the temptation to lean my face into his hand. He closed the distance between our lips and we kissed. I loved the way his lips gently moved against mine. I leaned in closer so that we could deepen the kiss. He pulled away from me and smirked. "See you later, Giggles," I nodded my head and mumbled the password to the Common Room; I emerged and faced Danica on the other side, pacing back and forwards.

She ran up to me and hugged me. Her hand then connected to the back of my head. "OW!" I shrieked.

"Where the _FUCK_ have you been?" she screamed at me.

"I was-"

Her hand connected with the back of my head again. "You are listening to me!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Where have you been? I have been worried _sick_! You mustn't do that!"

"Danica I-"

She hit me again. I groaned in frustration. "LISTEN TO ME!"

"I AM! OUCH!" I said when she hit me again.

"Are you listening?"

I nodded my head.

"The last people who saw you were Neville and Luna at the Quidditch match! Do you know what they said? They told me that you were kidnapped by Draco Malfoy on a broom right after the game!"

I laughed aloud, which was a mistake. She hit me hard. "OW!"

"It's not funny! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE _KIDNAPPED!" _she screeched.

"OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT!" _thwack, _"OW! STOP FUCKING HITTING ME!" _Thwack!_ "OW! FUCK YOU!" _Thwack! _I decided to swallow my pride and shut up.

"LET ME RANT!" she looked at me to see if I was going to say anything, I didn't. She continued to rant forever, finally she went up and hugged me, "I'm glad you're safe," she left the common room to the girls dormitories.

"Pregnancy hormones," muttered Hermione from the corner of the room. I peered at her; she was seated with Ron and Harry. I came to sit next to them.

"That explains it," I said.

"Kidnapped by Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Not really kidnapped," I said.

"Wh-"began Harry.

I yawned largely. "WHOA, am I ever tired! See you tomorrow morning Harry," I said kissing his forehead. Right before I turned to disappear out of sight on my way up, I saw Hermione's smirk and Harry's confused look.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted as I sat next to Harry, there was a space between Danica and I... thank Merlin! I turned towards Ron to ask him if he could pass me a bagel, but I was stopped by the look of extreme anger and pure shock. "Ron?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Yoo-hoo?"

"Go away, Ferret," said Ron. I spun around in my seat to see Draco, standing confidently. A sneer clearly written across his pale features.

"I don't think I ever asked you for your opinion on my whereabouts, Weasel," sneered Malfoy. "I did not just spend valuable energy to walk over here and get insulted by a needledick,"

"Why did you come here?" growled Ron.

"To see my girlfriend," said Draco.

"Who in their right mind would date you?" asked Ron.

Draco smirked, "Your ex,"

Cutlery was drooped, as were mouths. The news echoed around the Gryffindor table. Malfoy sat right next to me, beside Danica. Fuck.

"What is this?" demanded Danica. "You were dating someone and you didn't even tell me?"

"Well, I tried to, except you kept hitting me in the –OW!" I said rubbing the spot in the back of my head where she had hit me, moments ago.

Draco laughed.

Danica glared at him "Stupid Faith, stupid Draco," muttered Danica under her breath.

"So when did you two start dating?" asked Ginny, holding Harry's hand.

He smirked, "Tell him, dear," he said.

Damn, I don't know... considering we made out twice on the first week of school, now it's mid - October. "Why don't you tell them, I'll give you the honour?" I said.

"Yesterday," he said before adding, "Officially,"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"Asked Harry, hurt.

"Yeah!" chipped Danica. "Especially me!"

I sighed. Draco grabbed my hand slowly, as if to test whether anyone would react. Danica just narrowed her eyes, "Stupid Draco," she muttered under her breath. I snorted out some laughter and she turned her narrowed eyes towards me, "Stupid Faith,"

I sighed. I redirected the conversation so it was less awkward and more relaxed. We were talking about how Transfiguration is so hard once N.E.W.T level. Draco leaned in quickly and kissed my lips. I was too stunned to really do anything so I just remained there, eyes open. WHOA. Did Draco Malfoy just kiss me in front of my brother, my ex and the rest of the Gryffindors? I wonder if he has a death wish. He peeled his lips away from my and smirked. I glanced towards my fellow Gryffindors. Dean and Seamus's mouth dropped again. As did Neville's. Harry had a hard look to his face. Ginny was looking concerned. The only people who didn't get into such a fuss over it were Danica and Hermione.

"You guys are all weird. Haven't you seen two people kiss before?" asked Danica. Malfoy chuckled at that. "Honestly, it wasn't that bad,"

"We have Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Draco getting up. He took my book bag, he leaned in so that his mouth was a few inches away from my ear, "Honestly, darling, if you keep your mouth open like that, flies will surely get in," My mouth snapped shut. "Anyone else wants to join us for our walk to DADA?" he looked around, Hermione and Danica got up, slinging their book bags on their shoulders. We walked out of the Entrance Hall. "This is your job to hold, Fae," Draco said, tending out my book bag.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, women always do the work," he smirked.

"Hey!" I said, shoving him.

"Just a joke, dear,"

"What else would it be?" I raised an eyebrow.

"An invitation." He jeered seductively.

"Could you guys stop flirting?" asked Danica. "I'm trying to study for our practical test today!"

"Oh FUCK!" I said, I pawed around in my book bag and took out my text book. "What's the practical evaluation about?"

"You're going to have to pick a partner- dibs Hermione-"

"Fuck you," I teased.

She smirked. "Then you're going to duel your partner,"

"I dibs Faith," said Draco smiling.

"Okay," I said. I studied all the spells we learned so far. Draco tried to kiss me several times. "No, Draco, I don't want to fail,"

"C'mon a quick kiss?"

I laughed, "You're very persistent today,"

"No, you're just very kissable today,"

I giggled. He tried to kiss me again.

"You're ditching my lips for a book? You'd rather study then kiss me?" he asked.

"Well, it is a practical decision," said Hermione.

I laughed before kissing Draco lightly on the lips. "There," I said pulling away. He smirked. I caught Danica glaring at me, "What?"

"I still haven't forgiven you," she returned back to her textbook. Soon the 7th year Gryffindors and 7th year Slytherins were all gathered at the door. Soon enough Professor Gregory Engival arrived and unlocked the door. We all ushered in and sat at our respectable tables. I sat at my usual spot next to Danica, who pointedly made an effort to ignore me. I sighed.

"Now, as you all know, today you will be evaluated in defending and attacking in a duel," said the Professor, "Now pair up, and practice, I'll pass by and evaluate you while you duel. Remember, your partner does not influence your mark."

There was a great scuffling sound mingling with the voices of the students as they decided their partners. Draco walked from Pansy to me. When he finally reached me he leaned in. I felt his breath tickle my ear. "Are you ready to be crushed, Princess?"

I giggled. "It's funny how you think you'll win!" I said.

He scowled. "Just take your wand out, Princess,"

I did as I was told and took out my rosewood and phoenix feathered wand and portrayed my body in the correct manner for duelling. Malfoy did the same.

"Right," I said. "One, two, three, DUEL!" I screamed. A few more shouts echoed mine. Soon flashes of light fly across the room. "_Oppugno!"_ Hummingbirds shot out of the tip of my wand and shot right towards his face. I secretly cursed myself for trying to hurt him... but it was kind of fun.

"_Incendio!"_ he said, the birds burst into flame and fell to ashes at his foot. "_Serpensortia!"_ A huge green scaled snake slithered quickly from the tip of his wand. It slithered towards me. Whoa, déjà vu! I remember when Harry and Draco duelled in their second year...

"Can't think of anything else to attack me with?" I smirked. I concentrated on the counter spell: '_Vipera Evanesca'_. The snake's tail turned to flame as the rest of his body. "Piece of cake,"

"I don't see any cake," said Draco.

I smacked my forehead and sighed. "It's a Muggle expression," I said. I straightened myself. "_Ventus!" _An enormous gust of wind blew a few books from a shelf in the room at Draco. He swatted them away. "_Aqua Eructo!"_ Water squirted out and drenched Draco from head to toe.

"_Alarte Ascendare!" _He said. The books shot back to me.

"_Aresto Momentum,"_ I said causing the books to tumble back to me in slow motion. "Accio!" I said. They moved towards me and landed in a heap at my feet.

"_Engorgio Skullus,"_ said Draco pointing his wand at my head, trying to make it swell. Ha!

"_Protego!" _I said. "_Expulso,_" I pointed towards the wall next to Draco. It exploded, I laughed as he dodged it scowling. "_Flipendo," _I thought, making my brain concentrate real hard. The results were successful; it caused Draco to be knocked back on the ground. I walked up to him; I created a ring of fire around him. I reached him and peered down through my thick lashes. "I win,"

He smirked. "It's funny how you think that. _Partis Tempora,"_ He made a gap through the ring and quickly jumped through. "_Aguamenti_," He murmured. The flame died down.

"_Gla-_"I began but was quickly overcome by a great scream. Draco and I whirled around to see Professor Engival writhing on the ground. I rushed over to the scene. "What happened?"

"Someone must've cursed him!" someone said. A few other people echoed his thought.

"Get Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey!" I screamed. "Now!" I shrieked when no one moved. Someone sprinted out of the room. Soon Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were among us. Madam Pomfrey rushed him out and sent an express owl to Mungo's.

"Under no circumstances am I to be lied to when I ask the following question." She glared at us. "Who did it?" The room went ice cold, no one stepped forward. "Alright, what hit him?" Again, she was answered with the same result.

But somewhere, in the back of the classroom was a student who melted into the shadows and kept a great game face on. That person was hiding a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>AN: writing chapter 14 right now... but I feel so very discouraged! Please let me know what you think! It encourages m and I really appreciate them!


	13. Chapter 13: A Party

A/N: Thank you for alllllll the reviews! I guess I should listen to Marinapanic! So here's a chapter! Hopefully you like it! ;)

note: CherriLuvsMusic added a kareoke scene into her fanfic, and I thought it was a brilliant idea. I do not have the same songs. So thanks for inspiring me, Cherri!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The following week, Professor McGonagall quizzed every student in that class about the incident to no success. We received no news from the hospital. Of course everyone expected me to be the one. You know, being ex Death Eater and everything. But luckily Faith and I had an alibi. She backed me up. Everybody seemed to give us weird looks as we walked hand and hand through the corridors. Whatever, I was used to it. So was she.<p>

"I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts while the Ministry of Magic looks into a new Professor, seeing as Professor Engival is seriously injured," said Professor McGonagall the morning following the end of the one on one quizzes on Professor Engival's injuries.

This year, Professor McGonagall announced that, despite the unfortunate events we will have a Halloween party, chaperoned by a couple of volunteers; A.K.A the prefects and their unlucky friends. We will also be able to go shopping at Hogsmeade for a costume. Perfect.

The day before Hogsmeade and the party Faith and I were outside without our coats on, since today the weather fared well, which was quite rare. She was sitting between my legs; I had my arms wrapped around her. We were talking about school and Quidditch. Soon the conversation turned into the Halloween Party.

"Are we going costume shopping together?" I asked.

She giggled. "No!" She exclaimed. "I want my costume to be a surprise,"

"What if we don't match?"

She laughed aloud. "The great Draco Malfoy is scared not to match! That's a good one. We aren't even going together!"

My face froze. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to have to ask me to go with you, Dragon," she said looking up into my eyes.

"Alright, Faith, have it your way, "I said clearing my throat. "Faith Lily Potter, would you give me the honour of escorting you to the party?"

"If you must," she said before laughing. She kissed my lips. "Why, of course, Mister Malfoy, I wouldn't want to go without my prince,"

I captured her lips in mine. I moved them against hers hastily. I pulled back tad bit, "So? Costumes?"

"I'm still not going to tell you,"

"Why not, lover dearest?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out,"

"That's not very helpful,"

She pouted. Those lips looked irresistible. "I would like us to match. Just give me a hint."

She bit her lips and her brows knotted together as she thought. "This conversation,"

I felt puzzled. I'll ponder over that later; right now I have lips to conquer. I pulled her on top of me and we kissed gently but still passionately. I made sure to add the appropriate pressure. She responded well and grew more vigorous. I could get used to this.

"Alright Zabini?" I asked as we walked to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah," he said. "So you and Potter?"

"Yeah,"

"Just to let you know, no hard feelings." Said Zabini.

"I guessed. I know you don't roll that way,"

We walked on in silence. "So what is Faith wearing?"

"Why do you want to know Zabini?" I smirked. "I don't know she refused to tell me."

Blaise laughed. "Figures,"

"Agreed." I spent the rest of the time thinking about our conversation. Should I dress up as a prince?

Blaise and I arrived at _Madam Gwen's clothes for all occasions including costumes, funerals, weddings, and casuals_. There were racks and racks of cloth and shelves piled high with clothing. I walked up to the pretty lady behind the counter. "How can I help you, sir?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm looking for a quality costume." I said haughtily. If Faith saw me right now, she'd be disappointed in me. The woman straightened herself. "I'm looking for a prince costume."

"Right this way. Mr. Malfoy," she said walking from behind the counter and riffling through stacks of costumes. She pulled one out. There were long breeches, tightly fitted of the color navy blue embodied with silver. I remember that lesson Father had given me when I turned 10 years old; Navy blue was used by royalty and so was silver; reserved for the nobility. I smirked. Well I am hottest wizard. There was a soldier's girdle, hanging from it a real looking sword. The belt was colored black, made of leather; another color only worn by royalty. There was a silver undertunic and a doublet to match the pants, they cut at the shoulders. The knee high boots were made of black leather folded part way so that it was actually three quarters up the leg tall. There was a silver crown with a few emerald encrusted jewels to match it all.

"Perfect. Thank you for your assistance." I drawled. I paid for the costume. I found Zabini pawing though the pirate section. He was looking at one costume that had black leather pants and a white chemise/tunic. There was a belt slung over the leather pants waist to hold the pirate sword. His boots were also made of leather, like mine, except less royal.

"This one will look good on me," he said while paying for the costume. We left with our purchases, talking about who Blaise could possibly bring.

I walked my way up to the Gryffindor Common Room with Blaise. He still wouldn't tell me who he had asked out today. We finally arrived to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Could you tell Faith that her date is here?" I asked her.

She huffed. "I'm no messenger, I'm merely an important key to open this common room," but she did as asked and moments later, Faith stepped out of the portrait. My breath caught in m throat. Faith was dressed in a crimson gown worn by a princess in its time. It cropped tightly to her chest. Her breasts spilled out a tad bit, probably the work of a corset. Those were quite popular in that time. Crimson was also a color worn by nobility. The dress hung close to her waist and puffed out afterwards. The sleeves were close fitting till they reached her elbows. On top of her had full of gracefully cascading dark curls was a small silver diadem encrusted with rubies.

Her pink lips smiled, embarrassed. "My dear prince," she said.

"My lovely princess," I finally managed to say. "You look beautiful,"

She looked down at the bottom of her dress, "Thank you, Prince,"

"Shall we?" I said clearing my throat.

"Why don't we wait for Blaise's date?"

I sighed. "Fine,"

Finally a pretty girl with soft brown curly hair stepped out from behind the portrait. She was wearing a costume that mimicked Blaise's, except for the fact that it was prettier and more revealing.

"Good evening, Hermione," said Blaise.

What? The Muggle born bookworm was attending the dance with Blaise? That's particular. I barely recognized her! Good Grief! We finally all left when Harry and his date: Ginny and Ron and his date: Lavender arrived. I was also told that Danica wasn't going to the dance. She was going meet George Weasley. Ginny Weasley was dressed up as Ariel the little mermaid; A Muggle princess. She was wearing a purple seashell bra/top and tight fitting green sequined pants. She wore her hair long and down her back. Harry was dressed up as her prince; Eric. Lavender was dressed up in the sluttiest costume you could think of. It was a nurses' costume, except shorter. It was cut close to where her waist started and a low V-neck showed off her breasts, which weren't to appeasing to look at. The costume clung to her everywhere; I'm surprised she could breathe. She wore her hair long and straight. Ron wore a doctor's costume.

We finally arrived at the Entrance Hall, which had been transformed beautifully to look like the inside of a haunted house, except with a brightly glowing and pulsing dance floor. The Prefects must've organized the music and the decor, seeing as it wasn't lame. They had a Dj so anyone could request songs. Faith was positively beaming.

"This is so bloody amazing!" screamed Faith. I smiled down at her.

"Dance with me, Milady?" I said. She nodded. I led her to the Dance floor. We danced. She danced dangerously close to me, shaking her hips well to the rhythm of the song. My pants became tighter and tighter as she danced on. Soon I couldn't contain myself any longer. I placed my hands on her hips and brought her body close and pressed it against mine. We grinded for a while, before the Dj turned the song into a slow one.

She whispered in my ear. "_I love you by Avril Lavigne_," she said.

We pressed close to each other; her arms were around my neck and mine around her small waist. We moved together as one to the beat of the music. When the song ended I led her to the table that Harry and Ginny were occupying.

"Wow Faith, I think the song: _Dirty Dancer_ was written for you," exclaimed Ginny.

"Nah that was written for Danica," she grinned, "How do you know Muggle music"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you seriously not remember our summer at all? We listened to Muggle music, traveled Europe and went to concerts! Remember that boy that was checking you out?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I grimaced. "What boy?" I demanded harshly at the same time Potter did.

Ginny and Faith both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"No one, I didn't do much with him," she said.

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted. "But Ron-!"

"Ron and I weren't together then,"

"So what exactly did you do?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed.

"I would prefer not to talk about my little sister's love and sexual endeavours," said Harry clenching his jaw. "But Ginny did you-?"

She laughed. "No Harry! I would never cheat on you!"

"That's good then," he said bringing her lips to kiss. Faith and I both looked away and to each other. I guess she didn't enjoy watching her brother snog anyone in plain view.

"Are you up for another dance?" I asked her seductively.

She grinned. "Perhaps,"

"Just one adjustment I need to make to your costume," I said. She looked worried. "It'll return back to normal tomorrow. I promise." I flicked my wand and her dress shortened to her knees. It revealed small leather ankle boots on top of fishnet tights. "There, must've been hard to breathe from the heat of your dress while dancing earlier,"

"Watch it Malfoy," said Harry once he saw Faith's costume.

"Just a little costume fixing, wouldn't want your little sister to die on the floor?"

He scowled. "Nothing above the knees,"

"You're not the boss of me," she said. She shortened it a bit more so that it was an inch and a half shorter than what I did. What a little rebel! She stuck her tongue out at Harry. He shoke his head while Ginny laughed.

I pulled her to me. "Any shorter and I'd have to take you in a closet and do mean Slytherin stuff to you," I whispered teasingly.

She giggled. "Calm yourself Draco, it's not like there's anything actually worth seeing under here,"

I kissed her lips. "I seriously doubt that,"

"You lay one finger on her, Malfoy and I'll-" began Harry menacingly.

"Bye, Harry!" she said dragging me onto the dance floor. She grabbed my hands and put it on her hips. We danced and shook her hips expertly.

"Quite the dancer, aren't we?" I shouted in her ear, because the music is loud.

She grinned embarrassed. "Not too bad yourself,"

Our bodies kept touching often and pressing themselves against each other. A Hufflepuff seventh year tried to grind her and touch her put he quickly removed his almost touching hands from her when I glared him. The same thing happened again, except from a cocky Slytherin boy with curly dark hair. He whispered something to her. She shook her head no. He grabbed her hand and she pulled back. He started dancing a little way away from her and came dangerously close to touching her. I glared at him and he gave me a sheepish grin. She moved closer to me to get away from him. He moved closer to her. This time when he leaned in to shout something in her ear, I heard what he said: "C'mon, pretty princess, I'll show you a great time, I'll let you explore and conquer my body as your castle. Let me slip you out of that dress and-"

"I suggest you leave my girlfriend alone, scumbag," I shouted.

"Yeah, well who are to say who I can and can't screw?" said the boy.

"Go screw some skank, not my girlfriend,"

"Nah, I prefer this skank,"

_Crack_! His jaw went when my fist connected with it. The boy left holding his jaw and looking flustered.

"Thank you! You're my knight in shining armour," said Faith.

I smirked. "I better be!"

The music stopped suddenly, and so did all of the bodies dancing together.

"Let's have an open mike!" boomed the Dj. Everybody chorused their approval. "Anyone wanna give a go?" There was a loud murmur throughout the Hall. Ginny got up on stage. "Alright, Miss, what song do you want to sing? We have Muggle music too!"

She pointed her wand at her throat and said a spell. "_Toxic by Britney Spears_."

She began singing and the words flew from her mouth, mimicking the sexiness needed to sing this song. She danced around the stage. Soon the whole dance floor was jumping and dirtier than ever. Faith's body was pushed next to mine. The song ended too soon.

"Would you like to call up anyone to sing?" asked the Dj. Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Faith Potter!" everybody turned to her

Faith groaned. "No! I sound horrible!" she said.

"No you don't!" I said.

"Fine," she walked grudgingly up to the stage. She muttered the same spell Ginny did (probably the _Sonorus_) "_Grenade by Bruno Mars_,"

I walked to our table; Blaise and Hermione were having a very academic conversation so I drank some Butterbeer as I listened to her voice again. I looked to the dance floor and saw Lavender and Ron's bodies pressed so close; you'd think they were screwing. I looked back to Faith and saw how she owned the stage, commanded the way the energy moved in the room. She finished her song and brought Ginny back on stage since no one else would sing. Ginny sang a song named Tik Tok by Ke$ha. The Ginny did the most stupid and unpredictable thing ever.

"I would like to bring Draco Malfoy and Faith Potter to the stage." She said.

While I was heading up to the stage with Faith we crossed Ginny. "Thanks a lot, Red," I said to her sarcastically.

"No problem, you can thank me later," she left.

"What song do you want to sing?" she asked.

"I don't know,"

"Do you know _Good to you by Marianas trench?_" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, I believe so," I said.

She beamed. "Alright, you ready?" she asked. She tapped both of our throats and muttered '_Sonorus_'. "_Good to you by Marianas Trench_," the Dj nodded and played the music.

We sang beautifully together, our voices harmonizing perfectly with each others. Our voices mingled together to create a beautiful sound. Everyone was slow dancing; even Blaise and Hermione! Our song ended we called up just for jokes Ron and Lavender. I saw Faith smirk as they passed us down the stage. They sang _E.T by Katy Perry f. Kanye West_ horribly. They called up Hermione next and she sang _Stuttering_ by Fefe Dobson. She called up Blaise and he sang with her _Just Dance by Lady Gaga featuring Colby. _They called Faith up again and she sang _Sober and So What by P!nk. _The Patil twins sang Telephone by Beyonce and Lady Gaga. They called up Pansy Parkinson. Pansy strode up on stage, a huge grimace plastered onto her face, just like the makeup she wore. She was wearing a very low cut red devil's costume with torn fishnet tights and knee high heels. Her Ds were practically exploding from her costume, he arse big under it. Yuck. I can't believe I tapped that several times... She sang _Blow by Ke$ha_. Her voice wasn't that bad but not that good. It was pitchy. It _finally_ ended and we all went back to dancing. I pulled Faith from the crowd. We walked arm in arm.

"Want to see my room?" I asked.

She pondered for awhile. "Why not?" she said.

We walked through the dark corridors leading to the Slytherin Common Room.

"_Puro_," I said. The stone wall slid open. "It means pure in Spanish,"

She laughed. "Figures,"

I took her hand and our fingers twined together. "C'mon, I have something to show you," We walked down the stone steps to the Boys' Dormitories. We arrived to the room he shared with 3 other boys. "I share this room with: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Goyle," he said.

His room showed what house he was from. It was almost exactly like the Gryffindor Boys Dormitories. The four poster bed was covered with emerald bedding. Two were against one wall and the other against the opposing. There were no windows, just stone walls. I pulled me up to the furthest bed on the right and sat down pulling her beside me. I drew back my pillow to reveal a dark navy blue small/medium sized box. She gasped. I gingerly set it down in her lap. "For you, Princess,"

She bit her lower lip as she took the box in her hand. She carefully opened it to expose a beautiful delicate silver chain holding onto an emerald encrusted snake. She gasped at its beauty. "May I?" I said. She nodded. I gently picked up the necklace and clasped it around her neck. I saw her small hand grasp the emerald snake. My hand gently brushed her curls away from her neck; I kissed it softly with butterfly kisses. I kissed my way down to her collarbone and kissed her there to. She moved my face so that it was face to face with hers.

"Thank you, Dragon,"

"You're welcome," I said before capturing her lips with mine. She leaned back, her curls sprawled on the cream pillow. Our kiss said a lot; thank you, I need you, I want you, be mine forever.

She tugged her lips away and I let them go reluctantly. "Time you escort me back to my room, my dear Prince,"

The amount of self restraint this girl must do every time amazes. How does she do it?


	14. Chapter 14: Happy

A/N: I was jumping with joy and prancing around with glee a=when I rad all of your VERY NICE reviews. Here. For you guys!

* * *

><p>The bitter wind caught my scarf as I walked briskly with Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team to the Quidditch match against Slytherin. It was a week after the party; we had trained hard and vigorously.<p>

"Alright so I know you guys are nervous seeing as you're shaking with nerves, but maybe that's just the cold," We tittered at his joke, "But give it all you can, because Slytherin is going down!" We cheered. "Not only did we train hard but we're also ready and proud. Are you ready Gryffindor team? The match will start soon." We nodded. "Good, now off you go to your places. I believe in all of you to do your best."

I got into place beside Ginny and thought about the match. What will happen when Slytherin loses? Will Draco hate me? No. He's above that now. But still... my hand went up to my chest automatically. I forgot that I had taken off the beautiful necklace Draco had given to me a week ago. I bit my lip. Oh dear. My hand usually pawed the snake while I thought. I took a deep breath and forced myself to think about school. My thoughts turned to Danica; she was showing now. She had a medium sized pouch. I remember the conversation we had a week ago. She knew the gender and had a name in mind; A boy, Darren Brockwell.

"Give an enormous round of applause for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Featuring Seamus Finnigan and Matilda Dain as the wonderful Beaters! I guess beating things is what they do... if you know what I mean" announced the voice. Seamus and Matilda flew out, slightly red. They were greeted by applause and cheering from all of the houses, well all except for the obvious; Slytherin. "Next we have Ronald Weasley as Keeper! I remember when he was just Ronnikins!" Ron flew out to meet the cheer. "As Chasers we have Ginny Weasley, the spicy ginger sister, Dean Thomas and Faith Potter! All of these wonderful Chasers, gathered here to strike down the evil Slytherins- Ouch! Sorry Professor!" I flew out from behind Ginny and Dean. We were welcomed by the loud amount of yelling and applause. We joined Ron, Matilda and Seamus on the ground in staring position. "And of course, Harry Potter as Seeker, look at the boy go! It's almost as he was lightning!" The sound was greater than what we all got combined. He flew down beside Madam Hooch. "Next, for the Slytherin team, there's Goyle and Nott as Beaters," They flew out. "Darmen as Keeper," A stocky looking boy flew out and landed next to Goyle and Nott. "Zabini, Flint and Roub as Chasers." They flew out. "Malfoy as Seeker, I've heard he's been getting along quite well with Faith there, together, snogging- sorry Professor," I reddened. The new speaker sounded awfully familiar... along with all his comments... I watched as Malfoy flew down gracefully next to Madam Hooch. He looked amazing in his Slytherin Quidditch Robes, so lean and handsome... He smirked when I caught him staring at me. I blushed and looked down. I can't let Malfoy distract me! Slytherin's going down! I concentrated on the breathing. A whistle blew through my thoughts. I zoomed to the sky, following the Quaffle. I caught it and threw it to Ginny before dodging a Bludger. I scowled and continued to race through the Chasers. Ginny passed the Quaffle to me and I threw it at Dean. "Look at those three go! What a team! A team excellently put together by our very own Gryffindor Captain: Harry Potter! Did you know that Potter and Miss. Weasley are dating again? Sorry Professor. Thomas scores right through that dim witted Darmen's goal- Sorry Professor Slughorn!"I laughed to myself a little. It was Lee Jordan! I zoomed around and caught a Quaffle directed at me and scored. "20-0!" We played a little bit more and the score got to 80-50; Gryffindor being the 80. I caught the Quaffle again and –_TWACK!_ The scarlet Bludger hit my shoulder. I swore loudly. "Looks like Faith Potter has been hit by a Bludger thrown by Goyle. Remind me to beat the chap up!" My left arm came up to my right shoulder. I held onto it as I tried to dodge the Chasers as best as I could with a distracting throbbing pain in my shoulder. _TWACK!_ My left arm has been hit. Focus, I need to focus. I threw the Quaffle at Dean. "Hit by another Bludger!" Tears of pain leaked from my eyes. Focus. I can't concentrate on the pain. I gripped my broom harder with my left hand. I flew around Ginny.

"Alright there, Faith?" she asked.

"Yep, of course, why wouldn't I be?" I said quickly. We continued on with the game and I scored a few more, as did Dean and Ginny.

"Harry Potter has seen the Snitch!" boomed Lee's voice. I continued to play the game; I didn't want to get distracted about the Snitch and Draco. "Malfoy is following Harry, they're neck to neck!" I had no doubt Harry would catch the Snitch... if I remember correctly... he always won against Slytherin. "And... And... And... And... And... Harry's dodged a Bludger! He's almost caught it... almost... He's CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 290 – 130!" Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor cheered to their heart's content. While Slytherin booed and sulked. I flew down and collapsed on the cold ground. My eyes were clenched shut.

"FUCK! This BLOODY hurts!" I screamed, although I doubt anyone heard me, seeing as we just won. I felt an arm around my back.

"Are you alright?" murmured Draco.

"Does it look like it?" I snapped.

He laughed. "No it doesn't, Princess," He touched my shoulder. I winced. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"It's alright, Fae, I'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey's." He hoisted into his arms trying to be as delicate as possible. "I've got you,"

"She has a broken shoulder and a fractured arm," said Madam Pomfrey. "I don't know why you kids insist on doing dangerous sports like such, someone will always get hurt in the end." She shook her head and left to go get my tonic.

"Draco?"

"I'm going to beat the living rubbish out of Goyle," Draco said grinding his teeth together.

I laughed. "I wouldn't hold you back," I said. "Draco, I need to feel better,"

He smirked. "I think I know what you mean-"Draco leaned in and kissed my lips- but soon to be interrupted by Harry, Hermione, Danica, George, Ginny and Ron barged in.

"EW!" Shrieked all my fellow Gryffindors, well except for Danica.

Draco and I rolled our eyes.

"What's all this commotion about?" said Madam Pomfrey stalking in the room with a blue bottle in hand. "This is a hospital wing, not a party room!" She poured me a glass of the blue tonic. "Here, drink this, dear, it'll help the pain. I took it and gulped it down. It tasted like dirt. She took out her wand. "I'm just going to mend your injuries. Hold still." She muttered a spell and my bones reorganized themselves into their proper form. "There, you may leave now. Take your noise with you too."

Soon white snow drifted and covered the cold hard ground instead of the fallen dead leaves that crackled under your foot as you walked. We received no news of Professor Engival, and Professor McGonagall continued to teach us dull textbook lessons, although there were demonstrations with students shown.

"Did you hear, Faith?" asked Danica.

I pulled my eyes from the words on the pages of my book and I looked at her to show that she had my full attention. I was sitting on my stomach in the common room, my feet dangling in the air. "Mm?"

"Don't you ever pay attention to other things beside school, Quidditch, books and Draco!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "Sheesh! I'm talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway...?"

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Draco? Or should I say who?"

I sighed sarcastically. "Ssh, don't reveal my secret plan,"

"Alright, well, do you and Draco want to eat at Three Broomsticks with George and me? I think Ginny and Harry might tag along. Oh, and Hermione."

"Sure," I said getting back to my book.

Danica thwacked me lightly. "Pay attention and don't use you're: I'm not really listening to you right now voice, so I'll just agree to shut you up,"

I sighed. "No, Danica, don't worry, Draco and I will attend,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

After that little argument Danica and I went off to our classes. During my free period, Draco and I hung around in the Library. We were searching through books on a certain ingredient for our upcoming Potions class when I pulled my chair closer to Draco's. He looked up to me from his book, his silver specked eyes full of wonder.

"What are you doing for the next Hogsmeade weekend?" I asked.

He put his hand up halfway up my thigh. "I don't know. Do you want to do anything?"

"Well Danica invited us to go hang out with her and George at the Three Broomsticks. Possibly Ginny, Harry and Hermione."

"Do I have to go?"

"Well... I kind of already told her that you were going with me," I said, biting my lower lip, uncertain on how he'd take it.

"Oh, well hopefully it wasn't that important, seeing as I'm not going." He said. "So what are we doing?"

"Well I need to find a date to go see my friends at the Three Broomsticks, since my on boyfriend won't come with m and hang out with my friends," I pouted.

He sighed. "Don't be like that,"

"Don't be like what?" I snapped.

"Like that,"

I sighed dramatically while rolling my eyes, "It's so unfair,"

"Fine, I'll go if you spend the Christmas holidays with me," he said hastily.

I was planning on spending the Yule time with the Weasleys as usual, but, what the hell? If it makes him go, then sure, I'll stop tradition. "Fine, but you behave yourself,"

"I'll try but seeing you in my room is enough to make me-"he smirked.

I laughed. "-I meant at Three Broomsticks!"

"Fine, fine,"

The week passed with long boring classes and a few stolen kisses here and then when we weren't bustled by Quidditch, homework and our friends. I woke up on Saturday to the rustling of clothing and great murmuring. I turned over in my bed to face the person making noise. It was Danica! That was odd! Usually she's the last one to wake...

"Danica...?" I said.

She turned to me. She was wearing a grey I heart London shirt that hung off her shoulder and black leggings. She was wearing eyeliner and mascara. Her soft hair was down and lying gracefully atop of her shoulders. "Do I look nice?"

I get up slowly the pounce on her. "TAKE THE BLOODY MAKEUP OFF!"

"WHY? Do I look bad in it?"

"George is dating Danica! Not Danica the fucking plastic" I screamed. I wouldn't have overreacted this much if it wasn't for the fact that the makeup she wore was extremely dark, contrasting with her natural beauty, and for the fact that she didn't bloody need it!

"FINE!" she picked up her wand and muttered the cleaning spell: _Scourgify_. "Happy?"

"Quite,"

"Now get the fuck off me!"I extracted myself from her and looked up to see Hermione laughing. "You're still coming with me, right?"

Yes," I said. I pulled open my trunk. "Mmm..." I thought aloud. What should I wear...? I pulled through my clothes, searching for something appropriate. I wouldn't want to look bad for Draco. I finally decided on a royal blue silk tank top and black skin tight jeans. Turns out Hermione, Ginny and Harry aren't going with us. So we set out to find Draco.

We went out to the Entrance Hall and grabbed some breakfast.

"How long does it take Malfoy to get ready?" exclaimed Danica between bites of her food?

"Well, considering I had to wake up, break up a fight between Nott and Goyle and take a shower. Quite long." Said Draco from behind Danica and I. Danica whirled around to glare at him. "I won't describe my shower because I wouldn't want to create any little sexual fantasies."

Danica snorted. "Like I would,"

I easily, and hopefully, subtly, changed the subject. We finished eating our breakfast awkwardly and slowly made our way to Hogsmeade, for we were supposed to meet George there around noon time. Finally we arrived to the sweet smelling cozy pub we've spent most of our Hogwarts years hanging around at. As we were searching Three Broomsticks for George, he came up behind Danica and his right hand grabbed the side of her full breast and the other hand traveled to her hip.

My eyes widened. "Uhh... Danica?"

She smiled and completely ignored me; her focus was only on the redhead behind her. "George!"

He approached her ear with his mouth. He whispered something and Danica giggled and flung her arms around him. "Hey, Danica, darling,"

"I've missed you so much!"

His hand was still on her boob. How can they be so intimate so publicly? I glanced at Draco and he seemed to be doing the exact thing to me. Not the boob thing, but the glancing. I cleared my throat. Nothing happened. I cleared it again, again nothing.

"Danica?" I said. "Danica? DANICA?"

Her gaze whirled to me. "WHAT?"

"I-"

"Go away, Faith," she said before turning back to George and continuing to ignore me.

"Da-"I began again but Draco quickly dragged me into an embrace. "Oh" I gasped surprised.

Draco smirked. "Did I surprise you?"

I blushed and looked down. He was really close, so very close. REALLY close.

Suddenly I was knocked further into Draco's arms by a hand that pushed me. "Seriously Faith! Can't you keep your hands off of Malfoy?" said Danica.

Draco released me and I sighed out of exasperation. "Speak for yourself," I said.

The color from George's face seemed to drain. "Malfoy?"

Draco caught George's eye. He nodded his head.

"Faith- you're- you can't be- No. You can't date Malfoy!" said George.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because... what about Ron?"

"HE DUMPED ME!" I said loudly. Draco shifted awkwardly. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"He's a Malfoy!" said George, shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, George!"

"But – but –Ron-"stuttered George.

"Weasel has nothing to do with this, Weasley," said Draco.

George glared at him. "I just don't see why!"

"Why?" I repeated, slightly delirious. "BECAUSE I WANT TO! Set aside your prejudices, George. Build a bridge and get the fuck over it." I stormed off; pulling Draco along with me, to a booth that had been vacated a few moments ago.

"I love it when you're angry." Whispered Draco. I glared at him. "What can I say? I think it's hot!"

I chose to ignore his hand reaching for mine and looked at Danica. She was talking vigorously to George. He finally nodded his head and they walked over here.

"George as something to say," said Danica sitting across Draco and I. "Don't you, George?"

"Sorry, Faith," he said hanging his head.

"That's so hot," said Danica lustfully.

My mouth kind of gapped open. "Danica!"

Again I was ignored. "What do you say I give you a reward for that apology?" said Danica. George looked at Danica with such a look of passion and lust that I felt like I was invading a very intimate moment. She regarded him the same. "I think the bathroom is empty..."

"Later, I wouldn't want to take you right now, in a bathroom, that's hardly fair to a woman of your class,"

Suddenly I was painfully aware of the hand that Draco had placed very high up my thigh. I cleared my throat.

"Is it hot in here?" asked Danica.

"You bet," I said feeling the warmth of his burning hot hand through my jeans. I really wanted to take off my cloak, but sadly I didn't want to move. I managed to cope with the heat through the conversation, although I was very much aware of his hand. He moved it up and my eyes widened and I felt my cheeks redden. I glanced quickly at Draco and saw that he was looking at me and smirking. Pfft... he didn't bother me... no he just seemed to make me all nervous and make heart feel like it's going to explode from beating too much.

"Danica, I have something to ask you," said George. He climbed out of his seat and got down on one knee. I gasped silently. He took out small box.

"Oh earrings?" said Danica, happy.

Everyone looked at her and sighed. "No, Danica-"said George.

"Oh... a pendant?"

"Just let me speak,"

"Okay,"

"I love you. I remember the time I fell in love with you. I was a gawky boy and now, I can't believe my luck for finding such an amazing person like you. I love you, and I want us to be an official family." He touched Danica's slightly showing stomach through her baggy shirt. "I know that you will be a wonderful mother to Darren Mathieu Fred Brockwell, and I'll try to live up and be a wonderful father. Will you do me the honour in marrying me and letting me become a Brockwell?" He opened the box and a silver ring studded with an emerald surrounded by two diamonds on each side lay there sparkling under the light of the candles.

She nodded her head and he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger effortlessly and they shared a kiss. I was crying.

"Crying's hot too," said Draco, the only thing could think of doing then is kissing him and joining in with the passionate kissing.


	15. Chapter 15: Vacation

A/N: Hai! So I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time! I didn't want to ed chapter 15.. but, hopefully you enjoy it! Please review! :D

* * *

><p>"You know that the Christmas holiday is coming up, right?" asked Draco. We were sitting at the Library together, well more like me nestled close to him, on the Library's floor in front of the side of a bookshelf at the back. Thank Merlin Madam Pince couldn't see us... we weren't exactly allowed back here. It's been awhile. Only a few days till the Christmas holidays.<p>

"Obviously," I mumbled, my head was too full of the intoxicating sent Draco had.

"My family owns a ski resort," he said brushing a strand out of my hair. "Would you like to accompany me?"

A ski resort! That sounds wonderful! My brain was lulled by the way he smelled. "O' course," I slurred.

"Great!" he brought me closer. It was so overwhelming! His everything engulfed my brain. I have to concentrate. I have Charms homework that needs some accomplishing! I pulled myself farther away. I focused on the words on the textbook open in front of me. A ski resort! That's amazing! I wonder who else will be there! Wait- his father – his mother... what?

"Draco." I said. He nuzzled my neck. "This is serious," I started to giggle; he always knew how to ridicule me. "No. Listen." He brought his face a mere inches away from mine. The scent was taking over my brain again. No. Focus Potter! "Who else will be there?"

He stared at me for a few seconds. Then he caught on to what I was implying. "No one yet. But Blaise might come. You can bring one of your friends too, if that appeases you."

"Hermione?" I asked. Danica would be busy with George and Mrs. Weasley for her preparations.

"Sure," He returned to nuzzling my neck while I returned to fighting the urge to start kissing him intensely and continued to read and write for Charms.

"Alright, so," I said before counting down the things I needed to bring for the ski trip. Apparently it was just going to be Blaise, Draco and I. Hermione didn't feel like 'betraying' the Weasley family tradition to get together for the Holidays. Her words not mine. I left the Girls' Dormitories and levitated my trunk so it wouldn't thump itself down the stone stairs. "Bye!" I said rushing to Hermione. She hugged me. "Bye!" I said to Danica, also hugging her.

"Don't leave me!" whined Danica. "Don't ditch me!"

I laughed. "Alright Danica, did you take your pills today?"

She tried to thump me on my head, but I dodged her laughing. "I don't take pills!"

"Bye!" I said hugging my brother tightly, ignoring the angry stare Danica continued to give me, can't she take a joke?

"Be safe, hex his balls off if he touches you, or I will," whispered Harry in my ear.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "See you after the Holidays!"

"Owl me if you need anything!" said Harry.

"Bye Faith!" said Ginny after I hugged her goodbye.

I made my way down out of the Gryffindor Tower, down the stone steps and out the Great Entrance Hall doors. Draco and I agreed to meet each other at Hogsmeade. I climbed into an almost empty carriage. It was the last one leaving. The student was heavily cloaked, just like I was. It was so cold out here!

"Hello," I said making friendly chit chat with my neighbour.

My neighbour just glared at me. Fine make it awkward. The carriage started moving along by the Thestrals. "Hello," said the student.

I recognized that voice! It was Pansy Parkinson! Why oh why do I have to share a 30 minute carriage ride with Parkinson? "How are you?" Be civil. I ought to be civil and polite.

"Okay, where are you off to?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her. "Draco's"

"Ah." Her tone seemed to harden. "Bet he can't wait to be in you, you filthy half breed."

Stay calm. I mustn't hex Pansy. I mustn't hex Pansy. I mustn't hex Pansy. I mustn't hex Pansy.

"I'm surprised he's stayed with you this long." She said, even more bitterness creeping into her voice. "I don't know what most men see in you, but I wouldn't be near you for all of the money in the World."

"Then why are you talking to me?" I said, before secretly adding inside of my head: You slutty pug faced bitch whore.

"Because I can."

"Wow. Such a witty comeback, Pansy! I applaud your hard work!" I said sarcastically. It was pretty civil! Well not really, but she deserved it!

"Bitch,"

"Slut,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Slytherin,"

"Ugly Potterette,"

"Whore who can't seem to keep her head out of a boy's pants for just a few seconds,"

She scowled at me. "You haven't won, Faith fucking Potter, I will get my boys back, wait and see,"

"Over my dead body,"

She smiled slyly, "We'll see about that,"

Fuck.

"Ready, Faith?" asked Draco when I arrived at the Three Broomsticks and joined them at a booth. I must've looked panicked and worried since he stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "All right?"

"Why would you care?"

He looked confused. "Because I'm care about you,"

"Sorry, I'm fine, had a bit of a rough journey." I said, choosing specifically not to tell him. I wouldn't want to create a scuffle between him and Pansy... maybe I would, but still, I'm supposed to be nice. After all I am a Gryffindor. I smiled towards Blaise. "Where are we off to?"

"Switzerland," He said, getting up. "We're doing Side–along Apparition. Grab your trunk," I grabbed the trunk.

"Hold onto me," Draco whispered in my ear. He roped his arm around my back gently. I leaned into him and breathed in his smell. Blaise grabbed onto Draco's hand and both of their trunks. I felt the familiar tog and pull as we appeared at the ski resort in Switzerland. As usual my breath was cut in my throat. So I was forced to gasp. "You alright?"

"Yep!" I said. My eyes explored the rest of the rest of the lit by candle light room. The walls were green, go figure! There was a grand fireplace on one side of the far side of the room. There was a beautiful black and white rug in front of the grandiose fireplace. There stood an elegant looking white loveseat. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room, hung high gracefully. On the other side of the room there were six doors. The wall facing us, there were two beautiful French doors leading to the white snow that blanketed the hills.

Blaise grabbed his trunk and opened the third door on the right of the six.

"Let's talk about your sleeping arrangements," he said. I blushed. "You have your own room, it's right next to the bathroom and mine."

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"Well, I would've thought- well – I thought I'd be sleeping in the same bed as you,"

He smiled. He normally doesn't. "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"What? No! Yes – I mean-"I stuttered trying to find the right answer while blushing wildly.

He laughed and levitated our trunks. He led me to the last door and opened it. It was... very Slytherin. Emerald green covered the walls. There, on the wall opposing us stood a majestic king sized bed with green and white bedding. He set our trunks on the ground.

"I have a house elf here,"

"Okay," I said, already thinking on what Hermione would say.

"Her name is Fifa,"

"Alright," I continued to search the room. I gasped, again. On one of the walls held a beautiful bookshelf with so much reading material I nearly fainted. There was a cream white arm chair beside the bookshelf. On the other side of the room, there was a dresser with a few candles.

"Do you like it?"

"Very... Slytherin,"

He laughed lying on the bed. "Of course it would be! Who would want those awful colors from Gryffindor?"

I glared at him. _Levicorpus_. Thank Merlin I've mastered the use of non verbal spells. He rose up in the air, as if someone was holding his ankle. The look on his face was precious. He went from smug to surprised. I lay where h was just resting. "Of course it is,"

"Let me go, Faith!" he said.

"Fine," I thought of the counter spell. He fell on top of me. Guess I didn't think that through! His weight was crushing but still comforting.

"This is more like it," He kissed my lips fiercely adding more and more pressure, but still making it feel light. I kissed him back with, hopefully, just as fierce.

The door creaked open and someone walked in. "Oh Merlin!" said Blaise. Our lips disbanded and we looked at him. "Couldn't you guys go five minutes without making out?"

"Sorry Blaise!" I said getting up from under Draco.

Draco scowled. "Thanks Blaise," he said sarcastically.

We spent the day skiing. Well more like Draco and Blaise showing me how to. I managed not to break anything! When it got too cold, we entered the small, but still menacing looking building.

"Fifa!" barked Draco. For the second time today, I could imagine the speech Hermione would be giving to Draco. An elf with skin that looked like it was leather appeared before us and bowed deeply. She was wearing a dirk covered cloth. She reminded me of Dobby with her big tennis ball eyes. I wiped my tears away silently. Dobby was such a great friend! Although he might've been too helpful, he was still loving and caring. Stupid Bellatrix. I hate that bitch for killing Dobby! "Fetch us some hot cocoa, with marshmallows and cookies." The elf bowed low again.

"Wait, before you leave, er... Fifa," I said trying to remember her name, the elf paused. "Draco, pay more respect to them, after all they do your cleaning. Have respect."

He grimaced at me and glared. "Fine. Fifa, could you please go make Blaise, Faith and I some hot cocoa and cookies?"

The elf nodded, a little confused but grateful. She disappeared and we soon heard banging in the kitchen, which I presumed was one of the first doors. We shed our snow gear and sat down talking amicably. Draco grabbed me in his arms and brought me onto his chest. I smiled and breathed him in. Mmm! 10 minutes later, Fifa brought us our drinks and cookies. I blew on my hot cocoa and nibbled at my cookie. They were so hot! We talked about our families and lives for a bit, before I started falling asleep. Usually I wouldn't have fallen asleep with two Slytherins there, but today wasn't normal. I was exhausted from skiing all day, so I fell asleep there, right there, next to Draco, more like on top of him, but still! Fully clothed! The next thing I remembered was Draco picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me to the bed we shared, laying me down and kissing my forehead before going to the bathroom. A few moments later I felt him slip into the bed and bring his arms around me.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! So U've put up a poll, and my friend Danica and I sorta have a competition to see who will win: Who's your favorite couple: Draco and me, Danica ad George, Harry and Ginny, Faith and Blaie or Faith and Ron... So please vote! PLEASE FOR ME!


	16. Chapter 16: Heat

A/N: Sorrry I havent posted in awhile.. I was a bit preoccupied with my new sotry that going to come out... ! So Enjoy! (Thanks for all the review! :) :D :) :D 3 )

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of something frying and tea. I lifted my head off the soft down pillow and sat up. "Malfoy?" I said, looking for him.<p>

"In the next room, Faith" said Draco. I got up and changed from my previous day's clothing into Draco's blue shirt which hanging off of me. I climbed into some yoga shorts and walked out of the room after brushing my hair, tumbling in waves on my shoulders. I went to the dining room and saw Draco and Blaise sipping some tea and digging into some French toast and fruit salad. It smelled delicious! I sat down on the wooden chair with a deep forest green cushion beside Draco. Fifa brought out a plate full of French toast drowned in syrup and a small bowl of fruit salad. She deposited some tea in front of me, I breathed in the fresh smell of cinnamon.

"Thank you, Fifa," I said. The elf bowed low. "Morning Draco, Blaise,"

They nodded their welcome and I devoured my food a lot more gracefully than those two. And I thought Ron was bad! Well he was worse than these guys... but they're almost half as bad.

"How was your sleep, Faith?" asked Blaise.

"Good," I sipped on my tea.

"I see you're wearing Draco's shirt," said Blaise wiggling his thick black eyebrows.

"You're just jealous," smirked Draco after polishing off his French toast.

He laughed. "Why would I be jealous that my best friend is dating the woman that rejected me?"

"Uhh..." I said.

"Just kidding, Faith," he laughed. "You know, you should really get used to Slytherin humour if you're going to be dating Draco"

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve and we all went pine tree hunting. We apparated to the woods nearby and searched the many racks of trees to find the perfect one. Some were too stout, too short, too tall, and too large. I was giving up hope, I had already lost the feeling in my toes and my fingers were following suit.

"Faith! Over here!" screamed Draco urgently. I followed his voice to a small clearing and there was no one... "Over here!" he said again behind a tree to the side of me. I raced over... still no Draco. "HELP!" t came from across the clearing and I rushed over. Still no one in sight. Is this a kind of sick joke? It's not funny. A spell hit a tree near me and it began to fell on me. I jumped away, narrowly dodging it. What the hell was that?

"Point me to Draco," I mumbled holding my wand. It twitched and moved towards the complete opposing to where his voice first came. I followed my wand and I saw Draco and Blaise checking out a very tall tree. I grabbed a snowball and threw it at Draco.

He spun around, very shocked. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"What kind of –_SICK - joke is this?"_ I said throwing another snowball at him. He ducked it and it soared and hit the tree.

"What happened?" asked Blaise.

I glared at him. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you know Blaise! All Slytherins must stick together, after all!"

"FAITH! WHAT HAPPENED?" shouted Draco.

"If you think you can play the dumb blonde, you've got another thing coming!" I screamed.

Draco slowly approached me. I began pelting snow balls at him. "You don't know what it feels like to dream about someone dying then seeing it happen in real life... then almost losing that person!" Warm wet tears began streaking down my face before turning to ice and sticking to my face. "How could you do that?" He was almost at me when I decided to do the best possible thing. I disaparated.

Call me a coward... well don't because I'm not. I'm a true Gryffindor! Just, well... I didn't want him to see me cry anymore... I am no wimp! I rushed to my room and stuffed all my clothing in my bag. I felt a hand on my back push me down on the bed. I kicked with all my might to hit my assaulter. I squirmed and tried to wretch my body away... but crushing weight rewarded me for my attempt to slink out from under. I screamed.

"Don't leave!" said Draco. "Tell me what happened,"

I pushed with all my might before I started using my teeth. "Go. Away! You Filthy LIAR!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

I started screaming... then soon enough I was sobbing loudly then crying into his chest as he cradled me into his chest.

"Shh princess," he whispered. "It's going to be alright,"

"You- you- you had me worried. I thought- I lost you-!" I sobbed.

"Why? What happened?" Oh yeah, I haven't told him...

I explained everything to him and he looked angry and sad. "I'm going to kick that person's ass!"

I sobbed out a laugh.

"Are you alright?" he murmured in my ear.

My breath caught in my throat. My eyes met his and I was filled with the deepest desire. He began tracing circles with his thumb on my neck, then my cheek... then he began tracing the planes and lines on my face.

"Are you?"

"Mmm?" I said.

"You didn't answer me," his breath tickled my neck. I could feel him away. Well no duh I didn't answer you. I forgot! What with him being so damn close! "Are you planning on it?"

"Mhm..." I said before grabbing his lips with mine and he pushed me onto the bed and I felt the electric tingle pass between his lips and into mine... causing the ecstasy to flow through my veins and pumped adrenaline to my brain. I breathed in the intoxicating scent of him as I took a breath.

He chose this moment to kiss my sweet spot; my neck. He kissed his way down my collarbone. I flicked my hand towards the door causing it to close; I'd learn some wandless magic over the summer! I locked the door with the appropriate spell and grabbed my wand to cast: _Mufflioto_.

He looked up at me with interest. "Are you-?"

"Course!" I said before continuing to kiss him.

I began taking off his shirt, trying my best not to break our lips... but he did it himself. I felt the smooth hard edges of his muscles with my hands. Soon enough my hands began to eagerly but shakily pull at the waistband of his pants. I felt the familiar smirk behind my lips. He pulled his trousers off to reveal black silk boxers. I could already see the prominent bulge there. His smirk was still on his face when he caught me staring at it. He continued to kiss me down to my shirt line where he prominently slid off of me easily and slickly. Unlike me...

Luckily right before I left on vacation with Draco and Blaise... Danica and I went shopping the day before. Fortunately we went into an underwear shop and bought a few items...

I was wearing a very Slytherin lace bra and matching panties. But he couldn't see my underwear. Yet.

I tried to cover my breasts with my arm but he moved it. "Don't hide, my beautiful princess,"

I smiled. He continued his path down my torso and to my stomach. The only stop he made was to lightly graze the tops of my breasts. I continued to explore the rest of his body with my hands. Well the exception being his manhood. He took of my pants, shimmying it down to my ankles before yanking it off and throwing it to join the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

He smirked when he took my whole ensemble in "Feeling like supporting a different house today?"

I laughed before clutching his lips between mine. He began unbuckling my bra and slowly massaging my breasts in his hands. Before I knew it, I let out a moan. I clamped my mouth shut before I could release another one. I moved down and took off his boxers. I grabbed him tentatively and massaged it. This was weird. Ron and I never got this far. This was far better than anything! The sex. Not the penis... well maybe but...

Draco tore my panties off and positioned himself between my thighs. He began massaging on thigh, rubbing it... creating shivers to run through my body.

"Is this your first time?" he asked. I nodded shyly. "It'll hurt just for a sec,"

"Okay..."

He positioned himself at my entrance expertly and slowly thrust himself into me. At first all I could think about was the utter pain that I was going through... but then with each new thrust, we began a rhythm, it hurt less with each stroke. Near my womanhood there was a deep tension growing in the pit of stomach. I surprised myself by crying out his name many times, those were quickly followed by moans. Draco was following suit, when he felt appropriate to faster, he did, when he felt it was a good time to do it harder he did. Soon he buried himself deep inside of me and we came together. The knot of tension slipping away. We were both screaming each others' names. Thank Merlin we cast the silencing charm! He got out of me and lay next to me.

"I love you,' he whispered.

"I love you too," I responded.

I cuddled in his arms... naked. And it didn't feel the least bit bad.

After our while of cuddling we heard Blaise apparate carrying something big. I quickly got dressed and left the bedroom. Draco followed after me as well. Blaise was standing in the middle of the room with a perfect sized tree.

I ran and hugged Blaise. "It's perfect Blaise!"

"Glad you think so, Miss Drama Queen,"

I blushed. "Sorry about that, Blaise,"

"It's fine," he laughed.

Soon the place was filled with the smell of gingerbread men and pine. We transfigured a whole bunch of useless items to Christmas decorations. I finally hung the star on the top of the tree. For the second time that month I fell asleep while talking and was transported to the bed.

I woke up later than usual, but still earlier than Draco and Blaise. I kissed Draco and grabbed and poked him everywhere... and when I say everywhere... I mean everywhere. He woke up and kissed my lips until we heard the crack of an elf apparating.

"Merry Christmas, Fifa," I said.

"Merry Christmas Mistress,"

I laughed.

"Mister Zabini is waiting for you two, Master Malfoy," said the small elf.

We got out of bed and walked into the living room where Blaise sat, waiting. I saw brightly wrapped presents sitting under the tree and raced forward. I grabbed mine from Harry.

It read: Merry Christmas Faith! Hope Malfoy kept his hands to himself! Love Harry.

Oops...

I tore open the present and it revealed a beautiful book! My brother knows me so well! He even added a new Quidditch cleaning set. I received a few more books from my friends. Some fudge and a jumper from Mrs Weasley... as usual and... a few Muggle condoms from Danica! On the note attached to it, it read:

Have fun darling! ;) Love Danica. Ps, you can thank me later.

I laughed aloud as I placed the condoms in my pocket. I reached over to my last present: beautiful silver earrings with diamonds hanging from a bit of silver. I exclaimed that they were pretty and hugged Blaise while thanking him. Draco leaned in and slipped something in my hand. It was huge. I unwrapped the silver paper from the gift... there was a grand old book! I delicately opened the book as if any page could break. On the first page there was a picture of us together. It was a split picture... we weren't together... but there were two photographs of us mashed up. I was laughing and something one of my friends said and Draco was smirking. This continued to follow suit until the most recent pictures. The last few were of us together, we didn't know that the picture was being taken so we looked easy going. I smiled and kissed Draco sweetly on the lips. I shoved something in his hand. I had shrunk it so he just looked at me for awhile.

"Open it," I said.

He did as told and opened it to reveal a watch. This was a special watch. I had it made just for him. On one side of the watch there were just rubies... on the other emeralds, when they met, they intertwined. On the outside of the watch it read Gryffindor & Slytherin. He smiled at it.

"Lovely," he replied before kissing my lips.

Soon enough I couldn't ski anymore and I had to pack instead. I folded everything neatly, by hand, into my trunk, taking as much time as I wanted. This place really grew on me. Draco and Blaise had already finished packing there things when they started bugging me

"Why are you doing it the Muggle way?" teased Blaise.

"Because it's better, you get to savour every last detail of the place." I explained.

"But the Muggle is so much work!" exclaimed Draco.

"Better than the wizard way, I find," I said.

He looked extremely shocked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I confirmed backing my shirts.

"What if you're almost late for something?" asked Draco.

"Then you're late,"

"But what if it's something important,"

"Then you do it the wizard way,"

"Haha!" exclaimed Draco triumphantly.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't want to do a few other things the Muggle way..." I teased him, meaning for it as a sexual joke.

He didn't get it. Fail. "What do you mean?"

I kissed his lips. "This,"

"Oh... I like the Muggle way for that," he winked.

Blaise sighed. "Just hurry up, Faith, the train is going to leave the station soon,"

I muttered the packing spell and we were off.

"Hi Faith!" said Ginny. I greeted her back.

"Hurry up all of you," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall has news for us,"

Draco and I said goodbye with a few kisses... and a murderous glance both cast by Harry and Ron. All of us Gryffindors' headed to our table and sat down and chatted. Finally a Professor McGonagall walked gravely from her seat.

"Attention everyone!" she said grimly. Every student turned their utmost attention to her. "I have some... fascinating news. We finally found a professor who'll be able to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts. Please give a warm welcome to... Dolores Umbridge,"

WHAT? Every expression mimicked mine. There were murmurs of this can't be happening. And No's around the Hall.

But surely... the frog like woman stepped up and cleared her throat.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah... I brought Umbridge back... :/ Crazy woman!


	17. Chapter 17: Mistake

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Smiling does feel good! So I hoped you enjoyed the 16th chapter! ooohhh Umbridge... she sucks DX Enjoy this one and please review ^_^

* * *

><p>She cleared her throat. Oh no. Not this. Please Merlin! Anything but this! Once again she cleared he damned throat. Her short brown hair flounced on her perky little shoulders. Her toad like face crammed into a forced smile. "I am very thrilled to be teaching you youngsters again. It has brought me joy to instruct Hogwarts students on their path to success. I am glad to represent the Ministry here so that we can repair what has been damaged over the couple of years I haven't been here and tweak every little mistake to make it perfect," she smiled out at us I suppose waiting for some applause for her little speech. No. I will not applaud you, you little frog bitch! "I wish you all a great triumph in my class!" A few people clapped to be polite, but no, not me. I will never applaud for that woman! Not after everything's she's done!<p>

Professor McGonagall pronounced it time to eat the small feast that has been prepared to welcome back the students... and a teacher, I suppose. I didn't feel like eating at all, I had lost my appetite. My friends seemed to feel the same way... well... all except for Ron who stuffs his stomach all the time.

"What in the name of Merlin is _Umbridge_ doing here?" hissed Harry.

"How the fuck should I know why?" I asked.

"You guys are all forgetting that her name is not Umbridge but more like Frog Bitch," Danica said pointedly.

"10 points from Gryffindor," said Frog Bitch from behind us. "For insulting a teacher and a Ministry worker,"

Fuck you.

She left and Danica scowled. "Frog Bitch," muttered under her breath.

"Something needs to be done about her," said Ginny.

"No fucking duh," I said.

"Don't need to get bitchy," said Ginny.

Yes. There's every need to get bitchy. Because if Umbridge is back... then that means that the educational decrees are back and that means that the Inquisitorial Squad is back... and since we're going to be fighting against Umbridge.. And since Draco is for sure going to sign up for the Inquisitorial Squad... we'll be head butting often.

I woke up with a headache, last night, all of the Gryffindors had gathered around to talk about the recent problem. We talked and talked and finally we decided that we had to reinstate the DA... if she was a bad teacher, which is most likely. I pranced to my next class: DADA with Danica, Hermione and Draco. I settled next to Hermione and Danica after saying goodbye to Draco who went to his seat next to the triumphant looking Pansy Parkinson. I ignored the smirks she kept throwing me every few seconds and turned to talk to Hermione about Christmas. We talked about Mrs. Weasley... Danica interjected a few words about the baby and George then, and our gifts. They all appreciated the books and clothing I bought them for the Holiday. We were talking about the New Year when Parvati and Lavender joined our conversation. A few moments later the doors opened and the Frog Bitch walked in: in all her short and stout glory.

She flicked her goddamn wand at a few books and they all dropped in front of us. Déjà vu!

"Some of you may know me," her small eyes regarded Danica, Hermione and I then the Slytherins whom were in the Inquisitorial Squad. "But some of you may not know me... fully. I am in charge ad I don't want to fail you as your teacher, so please open your books to chapter one and read it," she sat at her desk like it was her throne. Hermione, Danica and I shared looks. We already surpassed chapter one a few days into September. Oh dear... not this again. Would Hermione, Danica or I speak against her this time?

None of them did anything, so I guess it would be me. I raised my hand. She looked at me. "Is there a problem, Miss Potter?" she asked.

"Er..." I began not really knowing how to tell her. "We've already covered that with Professor Engival,"

She smiled creepily at me. "Well, it's obvious that Professor Engival is quite inexperienced, otherwise he would not have ended up at St Mungo's-"

"Professor Engival was attacked!" I said.

I heard a few people hold their breath. "Well, if he was more experienced, than he wouldn't have been 'attacked'. Also, if there were no practical lessons, then Professor Engival would've been here with you students. But I guess it is for the best. Please read chapter 1." I narrowed my eyes at her before skimming the first page of chapter one. "Oh, and Miss Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" Frog Bitch I added in my head.

"Detention. Tonight, right after supper," she smiled and giggled.

Fuck you.

"Sucks that you have detention with Professor Umbridge," said Draco after DADA.

"Frog Bitch," Danica corrected.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Brockwell," said Umbridge before leaving.

"Fuck you, Frog Bitch," Danica said making a rude hand gesture at her back.

I laughed. Oh Merlin, this year will be eventful.

After Supper I had to skedaddle out and up the stairs into Umbridge's office. Her office was set up the same as was in my fifth year. Kitty portraits hung on the wall and tea. Everything was pink. If Danica was here, she'd have a goddamn heart attack. She hates pink. Especially pastel pink. This unfortunately found itself all over the wall and on the desk.

"Hello, Miss Potter," Umbridge said when I walked in the front door. "Please sit down," I sat down in the armchair farthest from her. "Closer, M'dear," she said. I grumpily moved closer. "Tea, dear?" No. No way. Nuh – huh. I shoke my head. "You will be doing lines for me, Miss Potter," _Really?_ _I didn't know!_ I thought sarcastically. She dug in her drawer and took out some parchment and that famous blood stealing quill. "Here's some parchment, dear, and a quill."

"I brought my own quill," I said taking out said object.

Her smile was tighter. "Alright, dear, if you prefer."

"I do."

"What you will write is: I must not interrupt the Professor in class,"

"Really?" I asked. "I was merely pointing out-"

"Yes, now get to it, dear."

I wish she'd stop calling me a dear. Cause I'm not a dear. Not when I want to be. I took out my ink and pulled the parchment close rand began writing. I could be working on my homework right now! Or reading! Stupid Frog Bitch!

After my hand cramped up and began to feel numb, she dismissed me and told me she 'couldn't wait to see me in class tomorrow'. All of this was done sarcastically. But, I'm fine with that... yeah great... it' not like I want to hex her for every unkindness and hurt she's caused others... Nope not that at all! I walked around for awhile... completely oblivious of the fact that it was indeed after curfew. Soon enough, I arrived somewhere on the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement used to be. I thought about all the memories that followed it... the DA... Harry's first kiss... All of the 7 minutes in Heaven we used to have in our 6th year... I loved how it helped Neville, Luna and Ginny fight back while we were the way it was destroyed by Malfoy and his gang of cronies... I arrived where the huge doors used to magically fade into the massive stone wall. I remember how it worked... I really need something. I should do that, you know for old time sake, as an 'I –miss-you-and-I-will-always-remember-you-to-the-day-of-my-Death' kind of way.

Listen Room of Requirement, I _need_ a room to reinstate the DA. I _**need**_ a room for the DA!

Suddenly a half door appeared on the stones of the wall. I rubbed my eyes. I must be dreaming! I pinched my arm. I felt o pin. Not dreaming... But maybe I'm hallucinating? I cautiously tip toes to the door... I opened it and I could see a big room, much like the old DA room. I gasped and dropped my book bag. I'm going to have to show Harry!

I ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. I whispered the password loudly.

"Disrespectful as usual!" snapped the Fat Lady before swinging open. I rushed in colliding with Ron. He held onto me.

"Uhh..." I said when he embraced me. "Ron? I'm not Lavender,"

He hugged me fiercely. "And that's why I love you,"

I laughed nervously. "Harry?" I called.

Harry looked up from his talk with Ginny. He looked alarmed and strode up. "Hello, mate,"

I peeled myself away from Ron. "HARRY! I have some great news! Grab your invisibility cloak!"

He left to go get it confused.

"Ron... er... I think you're forgetting that I'm dating Malfoy," I said after Ron gave me another bone crushing hug.

"Ah! Why don't you break up with the Ferret and come back with me?"

At that moment Harry graced me with his presence. "Okay, let's go," h said before nodding to Ron: an indication to say the password so that the door will open. He threw the cloak on both of us. Now that we are older we both had to majorly crouch.

We exited the Common Room and I led him eagerly to the R.O.R.

"Faith, don't you remember? The Room of Requirement died last year." He said.

"I know!" I said excitedly.

"Er... I think you've gone mad, Faith,"

"No! No!" I said, before shutting my eyes and thinking real hard, like I did previously. I _**need**_ a room for the DA. The door appeared. "See? See!"

"Yes, I do see, Faith," he replied miraculous. He did as I had done and gingerly opened the door. "Oh wow, I think that we should have a DA meeting soon,"

And we did the next Hogsmeade trip, which was thankfully, two weeks from my first detention. But unfortunately I have a tendency to interrupt the Frog Bitch especially if she's makes us do something redundant. So I landed in detention quite often which annoyed Draco a lot. When he talked to me about it; our conversation had went like this:

"You should stop speaking against Professor Umbridge," he had said.

"Why?" I had said, getting a little bit angry.

"Because you get detention,"

"So? At least I'm speaking up and not letting myself get whacked like a dog in her class,"

"I don't let myself-"

"Sure you don't," I had said gathering my books to leave.

"I don't!"

"Alright,"

"So, we're going to Hogsmeade together, right?" he had said grabbing hold of my arm.

I thought about the DA. I couldn't tell him! He'd probably rat us out to Umbridge! "No, I can't go with you,"

"Why not?" He had demanded, clearly hurt. He composed himself and didn't look as hurt and angry.

"Because I'm busy,"

"With another boy?"

Oh. So he was jealous. "No, Draco it's not that-"

"Then go with me,"

"I'm sorry I can't, Danica's dragging me somewhere and won't tell me where. She told me not to bring anyone," I had lied.

"Fine," he had kissed me on the mouth then, a sweet hurried kiss. "Have fun at the Library,"

I thought about this as I walked from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade with Danica. Danica was chatting loudly about her letters with George.

"He wrote that he couldn't wait to see me today!" mushed Danica happily.

"Oh, look we're here, already!" I said, pointing at the Hog's Head.

We entered the pub and saw a few of the DA members sitting at a large table; Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot and Michael Corner. We got a few Butterbeers and joined the small group. Soon enough Nigel Wespurt, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were all sitting around the table. Then Lavender hanging onto Padma's and Parvati's arm arrived, followed shortly by Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville and Harry.

"Alright," Hermione began, "We have to reinstate what we started in our fifth year because of Umbridge,"

"Frog Bitch," Danica corrected. Everyone laughed.

"But the R.O.R is dead!" said Neville.

"Well actually, Faith has found it..." said Harry.

Everyone turned to look at me. "I have,"

"But I thought-" someone began.

"The parchment you signed for the DA still is in check," Hermione cut off. Sometimes it's a good thing Hermione is bossy.

"Alright, so we'll meet at the R.O.R entrance tomorrow," said Hermione. "Check your galleon coins, just to be sure,"

"That was quick," I said to Hermione when people began to leave.

"Danica wants to see George, did you hear they're getting married?"

"Yes,"

"It's so romantic!"

"I guess," I said looking around. "Where'd Danica go?"

"She left to find George at the Three Broomsticks,"

"Oh, okay," I said. "Want to chill at the Hog's Head with me?"

"I will!" said Ron. Dammit.

"No, sorry Faith, I have to go pickup a few things,"

Everyone left, leaving Ron and I alone. At least we were still friends.

He bought himself some Firewhiskey and me some Butterbeer.

"So, how's school?'' he asked awkwardly.

"Fine," I said. "I hate Umbridge," Frog Bitch, I mentally corrected myself.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I heard you get detention a lot."

"Yep,"

"Always so stubborn?"

"You know it,"

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah I do," he paused. "Why don't you ditch the ferret?"

"Because I like him," I said.

"But he used to be a Death Eater!"

"Yes Ron. _Used to be_ the key word," I snapped. I got up from my chair.

"No wait, Faith!" he got up from his chair. He grabbed my arm.

"Please get off of me, Ronald,"

"Faith, get back with me,"

"Get off of me, Ron," I hissed. "I told you never to touch me,"

"But you used to love it when I did this," he grabbed my butt.

I yelped. "Whoa there! Ron! I said not to touch me anymore!"

"Date me Faith!"

"I can't!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

There was a silence. "You don't mean that,"

Yes I do. "Ron, I don't love you like that anymore,"

"I know I made a mistake,"

"Ron-"I said, starting to get exasperated.

"Weasel," boomed a voice from behind us. I whirled around to meet hard cold blue specked eyes. Draco! "I believe the lady has said no,"

Ron just glared at him.

"Now, please leave Miss Potter alone,"

Ron glared at me. "Bet you told him everything about the DA," he whispered in my ear before leaving.

"Thank you, Draco!"

He looked at me for awhile. "No problem," he said bitterly before turning away.

"Draco!"

He acted as if he didn't hear me and kept on walking.

"Draco!" I ran up to him. "What's up your ass?"

"Nothing,"

"What are you so peeved about?"

"You tell me that Danica drags you away for something and I see her at the Three Broomsticks without you! She told me you were at the Hogs Head! Then when I get there, Weasel is all over you!"

"It's not like it was my fault!"

"Why did you _lie?" _he demanded.

"I lied because you wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!" we stopped.

I couldn't tell him here! Umbridge might have some spies! I remember when Marietta Edgecombe betrayed us... she still has SNEAK written over her face. "I- I can't!" I stuttered.

He snorted. "That's what I thought,"

"No, Malfoy!"

"Relationship is based on Trust something you're obviously lacking," He strode off in the direction of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Pansy giggled a lot around him and then smirked at me.


	18. Chapter 18: I'm sorry

A/N: Hai guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been writing another story: Why me? about a marriage law and Draco and Faith. So Enjoy this chapter... I had a few tears...

* * *

><p>"Ready for tonight?" asked Danica. I changed into some of the clothing I've bought at Hogsmeade that day. I slipped on a beige tee and dark easy fitting pants. We still had supper at the Entrance Hall. Danica was wearing a grey maternity top and blue jeans.<p>

"The DA thing? Oh yeah I'm ready," I answered.

"Is something wrong?" Danica asked, "Ever since after Hogsmeade you've been glum and not fun!"

"Sorry!" I snapped. I threw myself on my bed and landed on my stomach. I pulled out my book and flipped open to the page I was at, pretending to read it.

A pillow connected with my head. "Tell me!" Danica commanded moments later.

"Draco and I are..." broken up? Over with? He didn't necessarily say that... "Having problems,"

"Oh baby!" said Danica plopping herself on my bed. It was January now and the baby was due in April, so she was showing quite a bit. "What happened? Tell me!"

So I explained it to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said. "How could you _not_ tell Draco? He is right! Relationships _should_ be based on trust, love and... Love,"

I rolled my eyes. "So does that mean I should tell him about the DA?"

"NO!" shouted Danica. "He's a _Malfoy_! How could you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the advice," I said sarcastically.

"Don't talk back to me, Faith. I'm older than you are! I deserve respect!"

I sighed. Stupid pregnancy hormones... I pulled her down to the Entrance Hall and sat next to Harry and Danica. I glanced at the Slytherin table and what I saw almost made me barf. Pansy decided that tonight, she was going to drape herself on Draco Malfoy and my boyfriend decided not to do anything to tell her to stop... In fact he was encouraging her.

"Faith...?" Danica said cautiously. "Do you mind if I hex your boyfriend's balls off?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's letting Pansy be all over him and I never really liked Draco Malfoy," said Danica.

"Why? What happen-"asked Harry turning to look at Malfoy at the Slytherin table. "Aren't you two-?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said quickly.

"But-"said Harry.

"No, I don't want to talk about it,"

"Okay," he said looking quite a bit peeved.

He can be peeved for all that I care, it's not his life, it's mine, and he doesn't own the deed for my life.

I finished up my supper and left for the R.O.R. I was sitting by the wall when I saw two figures approach. One was a slim but big chested individual that held herself onto the other taller and leaner figure. I muttered a quick invisibility spell, which thankfully worked. I watched as they sat down on the wall opposing mine. It was Draco and Pansy! I felt a huge knife slice into my heart and spread poison through every vein.

"Drakie!" she said shrilly. Merlin! She was worse than Lavender Brown! "You are so funny!"

He smirked. "Well, you know me, always the wittiest of them all,"

"Well you certainly are the most beautiful!"

Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Nothing to be compared to you, Pansy," he said. Pansy the pug faced whore leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh Drakie!" she practically moaned as he kissed.

I heard some quiet footsteps and saw Hermione's bushy hair appear. She dropped her books at the sight of Malfoy and Pansy snogging. "Oh Lord!" she gasped.

They turned to look here. "Get out of here, you Filthy Mudblood," said Draco.

What? But I thought he changed!

"You can't call me that Malfoy," said Hermione, lifting her chin high.

"I can call you whatever I please, Mudblood,"

Hermione was about to retort something when my whole head filled with rage, the hurt washing away and replaced by anger. How _dare_ he cheat on me? How _dare_ he call Hermione a Mudblood? _Levicorpus_ I thought. Draco was lifted in the air by his ankle.

"Wh- what? Let me go, you filthy, whorish Mudblood!" screamed Draco.

"Let him go, Granger!" said Pansy.

"I didn't cast the-"

"Bullshit!" said Pansy running off to cry in a corner. Oh Merlin. Drama Queen much?

I removed the invisibility charm and stood up. "Hello Malfoy,"

"Faith?" Hermione and Malfoy both stuttered.

"Hi Hermione!"

"But, did you-?" asked Hermione.

"I saw _my darling _Malfoy suck Pansy's face, its fine, I don't care," I shouted. Unfortunately my tears gave my feelings away. "Harry was right about you Malfoy; he always told me that you would hurt me. He told me you'd do an effort to make me feel pain. I laughed at him then. Draco? Hurt me? Ha! Guess my older brother was right!" I said.

Hermione looked at me sadly.

"But guess what? Every single miserable thing that comes your way, you deserve it!" I whispered.

Draco's mouth was gaping open.

"So, I guess you won't be seeing much of me anymore, Malfoy," I said. I reached behind my neck to find my snake necklace; I unclasped it and threw it at the floor. "Here, I don't need it anymore, just like I don't need you!"

I strode away silently and heard the tumble of a body falling on stone as I thought of the counter curse. Hermione said something than joined me. We got back to the common room and I cried and cried into Hermione's arms in the Girls' Dormitories; I didn't want Harry to see me. Every tear that fell was joined by a memory Malfoy and I shared. I had to hide my unhappiness and I left for the R.O.R and I taught spells to everyone with Harry.

* * * Draco POV

I have royally screwed up my life. I hurt the one and only woman that could see past my flaws and I screwed it up. But she shouldn't have lied to me! When I saw her with the Weasel at the Hog's Head I nearly had a heart attack because of what Weasley had done to her arse. She's mine! Well not anymore... considering how I'm a huge and horrible git! Why did I have to ruin everything!

I laid my head on my pillow... it's my entire fault. I shouldn't- couldn't – WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT! Oh Merlin!

"What's a matter, Malfoy?" asked Blaise.

"Nothing... well..." I began. Malfoys aren't really the type to get all touchy feely. "I cheated on Faith..."

Blaise laughed. "What kind did she use?"

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"What kind of hex did she use?"

I rolled my eyes. "Levicorpus,"

"Ha! Sucks to be you!"

"Not the point..."

"Who did you cheat with her on?"

"Pansy," I muttered.

"Really? You risked an amazing relationship for Pansy? Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"I think so!" I muttered throwing my face in my hands. "I'm so stupid!"

"That, I agree with,"

I threw a pillow at him, "Thanks for the moral support Blaise,"

"Any day,"

"What can I do to fix this?"

"Talk to her?" he suggested.

"I'll try..."

"But not around her friends... especially Potter and Brockwell,"

"But they travel in packs!"

He laughed. "I'll talk to Hermione about it..."

"Hermione caught Pansy and I... well... you know, so I doubt she'd want to help the likes of me... especially seeing as I called her a... Mudblood,"

"YOU DID WHAT TO 'MIONE?" shouted Blaise angrily. "It's going to be even harder to get Faith alone now!"

"Are you still going to try?"

He grimaced. "It's not like I have a choice, now, do I?"

"No, you don't." I said. "You really don't,"

The next morning I woke up and changed into my clothing numbly. Every time I'd glimpse myself in the mirror I'd hear the words in my head: Biggest git... over and over. I didn't care what I looked like. I didn't care that my clothes were rumpled and my hair dishevelled.

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Blaise when he saw my appearance.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"C'mon Malfoy," said Blaise, blocking my path out the door. "Are you really going to go out like this?"

"I don't care,"

"Oh Merlin's pants," he rolled his eyes. He flicked his wand and my brush came out of the loo and brushed my hair, my clothes automatically de-rumpled. "Now you look semi good looking,"

"I don't care,"

"I think I'll talk to Hermione as soon as I see her... because, Malfoy, you don't look so good,"

_Oh really, Blaise?_ I thought to myself sarcastically, _I wonder why?_

Blaise deemed me presentable and we left. On our way to the Entrance Hall for breakfast, Blaise told me to hold my head high and to straighten my back. What a wonderful best friend I have? Not only does he _not_ cheer me up... but he worries about my appearance. Blaise strode up to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, leaving me in his dust at the Slytherin table. I tried to swallow my food but all I could think about was Faith... I watched as Blaise came back with Hermione.

``Hermione has one condition, `` said Blaise. 'She wants an apology, ``

``Demands, `` corrected Hermione.

`Sorry,' I said blankly.

`Wow, you weren`t kidding Blaise, he really is in bad shape, `` exclaimed Hermione. `Should`ve thought about that before you cheated on her, ``

I didn`t say anything.

``Do you think you can get Faith alone? `` asked Blaise.

``I`ll try, `` she said. ``Do you know how hard it was to fall asleep last night? My bed`s right next to hers and she was crying all night, I couldn`t shut one eye, `` she whispered to Blaise. I overheard her. Pain shot through my heart. This was my fault... My entire fucking fault.

``Could you get her alone now? `` I asked.

``I think so, ``

``Could you get her right now? `` I said. ``I`ll wait outside of the Entrance Hall, ``

``I`ll try, ``

``I`m sorry Hermione for calling you a Mudblood, ``

``Okay, `` she nodded before kissing Blaise goodbye, causing my stomach to turn, and leaving. I exited the Entrance Hall and waited for her. Soon enough a slim figure approached. Her raven colored hair was tied back into a loose bun on top of her head, hair spilled out onto her face. My heart throbbed for her... it wasn`t exactly alone in the throbbing. I saw her auburn eyes fill with questions then hurt, which was quickly masked by anger.

``What? `` She demanded.

``I wanted to say I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to hurt you, ``

``So? `` She said. ``It doesn`t matter, it`s already written and can `t be erased. What`s done is done. You can`t erase the past. What you did was a decision. You decided to hurt me, ``

``You lied! ``

She looked down at the ground. ``This isn`t about me lying! ``

``It sure looks like it, ``

``Fuck you Malfoy, `` she said harshly. ``You are so despicable! You betrayed my trust! ``

``As you did, `` I said. I instantly regretted it.

She huffed and tried to stomp off but I was blocking her path.

``Please? Listen to me, please, `` I begged. If my father saw me now... A Malfoy never begged... but for her, anytime of the day! She stayed where she was. ``I`m sorry it was wrong, give me another chance! ``

``Why should I? `` She demanded.

``Because I love you, `` I said.

``Don`t ,`` she said, tears already leaking out of her big eyes framed by some now wet long eyelashes.

``I mean it! I love you! ``

Her hand came up to cover her nose and mouth.

``I do... please... let me show you! `` I grabbed her and my lips cascaded down onto hers... well not really since she moved and whipped back into the Entrance Hall. It wasn`t until I was staggering to class that I realized I did love her, with every fibre of my very being. I doubled back and down to Hogsmeade, buying everything I need for a plan, I hope will convince her that I love her. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>AN: I promise you guys a happier chapter later! tell me what you think! please! :D :D :D


	19. Chapter 19: Fireworks

A.N: thank you all for being patient with me! I know this isn't a very long chapter... well compared to my usual ones... but it's quite eventful :) So Enjoy and pleeeeeeease let me know what you think! Oh and thanks for all those reviews! (In case you guys were wondering why I take longer to write, it's because I'm trying to publish two chapter a day... this one and another one for my new Draco. oc fanfic called Why me, it's about a marriage law... so :D enjoy and let me know what you think! )

* * *

><p>The nerve of Malfoy! Asking me for forgiveness after he did that to me! After he made my heart break and hid every single shard in the small corners of the world. I stomped back to the Entrance Hall and shot a dirty look at Hermione while I gathered my book bag for my class. The rest of the day was a mix of numbness spreading from my heart to my brain, causing me to day dream in class and not pay attention. When my day finally reached Charms, I had to sit next to Malfoy. We didn't speak; I kept on the edge of my seat leaning away from him. I took notes and paired up with someone else; when time drew near to practice our charms.<p>

When I was stuck in Potions with Malfoy and Blaise, I talked to neither one and let all my emotions cloud my brain, but not my face. I kept seeing Blaise try to catch my eye. When we had to make the Potion, I was so absorbed on not looking at either Slytherins... I added the snails' eyes before the root of a willow tree, causing our cauldron to explode. Sticky slimy glue like liquid stuck to my robes and my body. I wiped some off with the back of my hand and saw a horrible sight...my skin had turned a sickly blue.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants...?" I said.

"Miss Potter," said Professor Slughorn. "Please go see Madam Pomfrey also, ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class and exploding your cauldron. I'll need an escort, in case there are any nasty side effects... Oh dear!"

I looked at what shocked him so much... Blaise and Malfoy were the exact same shade of blue as I was.

"Well, I guess I'll send all three of you off to Madam Pomfrey," said Professor Slughorn.

I strode out of the room, trying to make as much as distance as I could from the Slytherins. When I banged the doors open to the Hospital Wing, I could feel the hot and angry stare of Madam Pomfrey.

"Oops," I said. "Sorry, Madam Pomfrey,"

"Good Gracious child!" she said once she saw me. "What on Earth happened to you? You look like a Smurf!"

I snorted when Blaise and Malfoy walked in. "I didn't add the proper ingredients for a potion..."

"Alright, well take this tonic," she said, rummaging around in a cupboard before handing a green bottle to me. "I'd sit down if I were you; it'll make you woozy,"

"Thanks," I sat down on one of the Hospital beds, already feeling bad for the goo I'd leave there. I sipped a little bit of the tonic and the effect took over simultaneously, I felt my head get heavier and heavier with each passing sip and soon I feel over on the bed, feeling my skin bubbling. I checked to see if it was and all my skin was doing was getting paler and paler, turning to my natural color. I tried to call out but I couldn't.

"What happening to her?" demanded Malfoy, clearly worried? Why should _he_ be worried about me? He cheated on me, therefore meaning he didn't care.

"Her skin is just going back to its original color," said Madam Pomfrey.

I felt the bottle slip like silk from my hand, easily skimming over it until it dropped. No! I wanted to cry out, I tried to tighten my fist to catch it, but I couldn't.

Luckily Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and the bottle was caught in an _Accio_ spell. She handed the bottle to Blaise and Malfoy, they both took a sip and had the same result as I did and it was my entire fault! Madam Pomfrey left us in pain in the room. A tad bit woozy my ass! I recovered quicker and swifter. I got up from my position and held my hand up to my face. It was the same pale color it had been a few hours ago. I went to the sink located in the room and rinsed my face from the sweat. Poor Blaise and Malfoy... they must be burning up! I soon located a cloth and dampened it. I brought it to their foreheads and sponged their face and arms. I slipped one Weasley pill in each of their pockets

"I'm sorry I can't get the rest," I muttered to them after I was finished. "And I'm sorry about blowing up my cauldron... The purple side will make the illness go away, only take the pill when you're outside of the door." I left the Hospital Wing. I returned to the Potions class room after slipping one of the Weasley pills in my mouth. I became a ghastly color and stumbled into the room. "I'm sorry, Professor!" I said, I grabbed the garbage and puked. "I don't feel well... could I-?"

"Yes... yes," said Professor Slughorn moving away from me. "Take the rest of the day off,"

I grabbed my book bag and staggered out of the classroom. As soon as the door closed I bit off the purple end and ran to the Gryffindor Tower. Yay! No Defence Against the Dark Art! I mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and... Almost stepped in.

"Miss Potter!" boomed a tiny voice... I know contrasting much? I saw Professor Umbridge scurry over. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I don't feel well," I mumbled, rubbing my stomach for some effect.

"As do Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy," she said. "Now, we all know that this is a lie, and remember what we learned a few years back?"

_I must not tell lies._

"Actually, Professor, I do, but I think it's pointless, seeing as I'm not the one telling lies, you are,"

"25 points from Gryffindor!" she said, looking simply horrified. But no, I'm not stopping here. I've had it with er little rules, and all this pain I've felt, physically and emotionally.

"Remember when Harry and I both told you that Voldemort had come back?" I demanded. She sniffed. "Yeah, well, obviously I wasn't lying!"

"By order of the Ministry-!" she began.

I laughed in her little scrunched up face. "You think that you have power now? Well you don't, all you can do is give me detention and cause Gryffindor to lose house points-"

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Potter," she smiled, amused. "I have a lot more power over at the Ministry, and then you do..."

"Yes and I'm sure all those Muggle-borns and half bloods are real happy at you trying to take their magic away,"

"Watch your tongue, Potter! You'll get in a lot of trouble because of it!"

"I'm sick!"

"No, you're not! You have detention today and for the rest of the week!"

I glared at her.

"Glare at me all you want, Miss Potter, but it will not change anything at all about your situation. Now, I expect to see you in my class today," she said, before adding;"Good day to you,"

I watched her dash off in the other direction.

I walked into the Common Room and screamed.

I arrived late for DADA, trying to put it off as long as I could. When I walked in, everybody was already hunched over their desks and reading the goddamn books over again. I sat at my spot and then I noticed that Malfoy wasn't here... odd...

I opened my book to the page on the board and read about stuff we already covered in the D.A and earlier that year. I heard a constant tap tap tap at the window, and looked up. I wasn't the only to do so. At the window was Malfoy on his broom, the bitter cold wind sweeping his hair from his face. When Umbridge finally noticed the jibber jabber that followed she strode up to the window and threw it open.

"It's nice of you to join us-"she began. He swooped in and flew around the classroom.

"Sorry Professor Frog Bitch, but I had to come take Faith Potter somewhere..." he smirked. He swooped low and tugged at my arm and plopped me on his broom.

"WH-what?" I said mesmerized by the sudden rebellion.

"Mister Malfoy! You get down from that broom now!" she screeched.

"Sorry Professor Frog Bitch, can't,"

"Just Frog Bitch!" I heard Danica whisper loudly to Malfoy.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" she screeched, trying so hard to keep the control of the classroom. "And if you don't come off of that broom, Gryffindor will lose 150 points!"

"I don't really care," I said. "Hermione will get it back for us with all her cleverness in class, as will Danica!"

"Get down!" she shouted.

Malfoy laughed and sped out of the window. I could really fell the bitter air on my neck and through my robes. As we neared the ground, I jumped off and landed on the ground with a soft thud. I strode up to the Doors, but not before I was plucked up again. Oh come one! I knew I weighed not that much... but he shouldn't be able to do that!

"Faith!" he shouted. "Look!" he pointed to the sky. Which was nearing a nice dark blue... the days were much shorter in the winter. Explosions threw the sky off that color and into long streams of yellow and red descending. Fireworks! He took something out of his pocket and threw it into the air. It spelled: I LOVE YOU in dangly letters, which dragged down. Then it read: I'M SORRY

Tears began to flow down and freeze.

"Are you really, Malfoy?" I asked.

"It's Draco, you know," he said. "Do you forgive me? Have I convinced you that I love you?"

All I could do was nod; I was at a loss for words. He kissed me sweetly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and let him know how much I missed him. I kissed urgently, passionately and with need. Letting my addiction be fed again. He kissed me back and made the kiss deeper, if that was even possible. I played with the cold smooth silky feeling blond hair while he let go of the broom with his hands and brought his hands to hold the small of my back, tracing patterns, relaxing me. He was only controlling the broom with his knees, and he was doing it quite expertly. This was amazing. We pulled apart and grinned.

"You realize, you'll have detention for a month now," I said.

"I know, but as long as I'm with you, I'm fine with it," he said.

"What if you aren't?"

"Then it's worth it," he captured my lips with his again and continued or very passionate loving kiss. Students were milling out of the school to stare at the continuing Fireworks... I guessed this was a toy from the Weasleys. Thank Merlin for the Weasleys... and thank Merlin for Draco.


	20. Chapter 20: I quit

A.N: HI! So here's this chapter! Enjoy! REVIEW!

* * *

><p>So unfortunately we both had detention. Draco had his with Filch and I had mine with Professor Umbridge... Yay for writing lines... But I always went to the D.A, I need to practice all these defensive spells.<p>

One day, when Draco and I were studying in the library, we were hiding in our usual place behind bookshelves that we piled and stacked high with different sizes and colors of books. I was helping him with his Transfiguration homework.

"It's times like these that make me think that you're just using me because of the fact that I help you with your homework," I teased him as I set my quill in my book bag along with my Transfiguration book and my essay.

"Alright," he said throwing his hands in the air, "You caught me that's the only reason why I'm in love with you," He kissed my forehead

Wow, this is the fifth time he's said this. He actually means it... wow. I always seem to be speechless when I he says it.

I stood up, "Well, I wouldn't want to be late for my Quidditch practice," I said. "You know how Harry is,"

"Wait," He stood up and grabbed something small from his pocket. Is he going to propose? He turned me around so that my back was facing me and opened his palm. He slipped something over my neck. Oh. He wasn't going to propose. I fell really stupid. Thank Merlin I didn't voice my thought. My hand grabbed the pendant. It felt so familiar and natural in my palm. It was the necklace he gave me the night of Halloween; the one I threw at him when I caught him with Pansy... I cannot think about that. I won't let myself think about it.

"Thank you Draco," I turned around a kissed him sweetly on his lips.

"Wait," he said. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing at Hogsmeade?" The silver specks in his eyes twinkled. Man, I have it bad for Draco Malfoy.

I chewed softly on my lower lip. He's trust worthy, I have to trust him. I love him after all.

When he saw me hesitate he searched my eyes fro who knows what, "Are you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

"Draco," I said. Deep breath, "do you remember our fifth year?"

He nodded slowly as if trying to figure out why this had anything to do with our conversation. If only he knew... well he probably will if I complete my train of thought aloud.

"Do you remember the, er..." I stalled searching for my words... do I say army? Or Club? Then I remembered what Cho Chang suggested we call it before Dumbledore's Army, I whispered the next part out: "Defence Association?"

He nodded.

"We were discussing that... and I couldn't really tell you, you know considering that you busted us last time,

"Oh," he said, he looked pensive, "Do you think I could join?"

"What?" I said shocked. Malfoy, a- I hate to admit this but- coward wants to join an 'Army'? "I'll ask Harry," I stuttered. "I'll be off to Quidditch now,"

"Alright, love," he kissed my lips lightly. I grabbed his shirt and brought him closer, inhaling him in. I pulled away and waved to him when I left, when I looked back to see Draco still thinking. I wonder what he was thinking about...

I sprinted my way to Common room and threw my books on my bed. I grabbed my cloak, gloves, hat and broom. I didn't bother taking the long way by walking through the common room and to the Entrance Hall, but no, I opened my window and felt the late winter wind flow in. I hopped onto my broom and wobbled out. I closed the windows gently. Then I was off, speeding my way down to the Quidditch Pitch, I was late... so late... really late...

"Hi, Harry," I smiled when I landed on the crunchy snow floor.

"You're late," he pointed out tapping his right foot.

"I'm sorry, there was just a –." I began.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses, just don't be late for the D.A, got it?"

"Fine," I said, "Harry I need to talk o you in private, after Quidditch,"

He nodded. "Alright team, so we have won against Slytherin and Hufflepuff, so we'll be going up against Ravenclaw this week, we need to train harder and we will be ready, because we are Gryffindors!"

Yay... I thought sarcastically. We practiced till there was no more light to see and we would eventually almost knock into someone. Harry finally dismissed us.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Yes, Faith," He sighed.

"Er... I, er," I said... shit, "I, er, I told Draco about the, er... D.A,"

"WHAT?" he shouted. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Harry, he's-"

"I don't fucking care what your excuse is now Faith, you told _Malfoy_! The person who helped bring the D.A down in our fifth year! Is there something wrong with your brain? Has Danica hit your head too many times?"

"No," I said, "Love is based on-"

"_LOVE_?" bellowed Harry, "You think you're in love, do you?"

"I don't think," I said, my lower lip already trembling, I'm not used to Harry scolding me or yelling at me. "I know its love!"

He laughed in my face, "I thought this was some kind of experiment! You can't seriously be in love with such a scumbag as Draco Malfoy! Why don't you get back with Ron?"

"I don't love Ron!"

"Bullshit," said Harry.

"I don't, I love Malfoy for who he is and you can't change that. He's getting better now! He wants to join the D.A!"

He laughed, "Yeah, just to betray us to Umbridge! How could you be so naive, Faith? Hasn't he hurt you enough?"

"Shove off Harry!"

"You'll get over, Malfoy," he said, "I know you will because I know you,"

"So can he?" I gulped down all my emotions stuck in my throat, I tried to shove them back o where they came from. "Can he join the D.A?"

"NO!"

"Fine then," I said, "I quit then,"

"Faith!" he said exasperated. "You're so dramatic!"

"So be it," I sniffed. I jumped onto my broom and flew to my window.

I flew up to my window and tapped on it a bazillion before Danica opened it. I flew in and started thawing out.

"I quit the D.A by the way," I said to her afer we exchanged greetings.

"You WHAT?" she demanded, hitting me smack on the back of my head.

"Quit the D.A," I repeated storing my broom away.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" _TWACK_

"No, I'm not," I said. "I just told Harry that I told Malfoy that the D.A still existed-!"

_TWACK_ "You are so stupid Faith!"

"Love is base on trust,"

"You don't know what love is," she harrumphed. So hormonal today... Merlin... She had one more month to go before she was due. Her huge stomach poked out from under her shirt.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Nuh-huh,"

"Yes I do!"

"You wish,"

"Can't wish for what you already have,"

She scowled. "I can't believe you told _Malfoy_!"

Wow my conversations today are repetitive.

"He wants to join," I said.

"Are you thick?" demanded Danica, "Of course he wants to join! He just wants to tell Frog Bitch where we are!"

"I wish everybody would stop saying that," I said.

"That's because it's true,"

"I quit the D.A, because Harry wouldn't allow Draco to join,"

"And they say you're smart,"

"I am!" I protested.

"You sure don't act like it," Danica said preparing to give me whole lecture. Pretended to hold onto every last word and just nodded glumly before I fell asleep in my bed thinking about every time Draco had said I love you or love. I fell asleep my back facing Danica so that she wouldn't see the huge crooked lovesick grin on my face.


	21. Chapter 21: A New Beginning

_**I'd looooooooooooove to take this space up here and deidicate this chapter to Miz LaLa, a new and amazing friend that helped me to write and to keep on going throughout the whole writing of this chapter. I'm gonig to say Enjoy and I really think you should check out her story at: **_

_**.net/s/7206166/1/Compatible_Origins**_

_**It's an AMAZING story, and you guys should check it out :)**_

_**Also, I'm going to be having a little contest, the 45th reviewer gets to be IN the next chapter, as the 50th reviewer :)**_

_**So click that review button! Oh and thanks to all my reviewers: Midnight LeAnn, JohnyDeppisMine (I was wondering where you went, You were missed!), Miz La La, xXMizz Alec VolturixX, Nizuna Fujieda**_

_**XD ENJOY  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up, through on my school robes whilst stashing my wand in its usual space in my sleeve and descended to the Entrance Hall. When I walked through the doors I deserved myself dirty looks from my fellow members from the D.A... Oh wait... my <em>ex<em> fellow members. Gossip sure travels fast at Hogwarts! I only told Harry and Hermione yesterday! I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to sit at my usual spot at the Gryffindor table in between Harry and Danica (already there, I see). So I sat next to Draco, deserving plenty of dirty looks from everyone. Why? Oh yeah because I'm sitting at the Slytherin table and I'm a Gryffindor. Guess I didn't think that one through. But seriously, why is everyone so housist? I don't think housist is a word... Ah well.

Draco looked up at me from his cereal surprised. "Faith?" he asked curiously.

"Yes Draco?" I said grabbing some still warm rye toast and frosted it with some raspberry jam.

"What are you doing here, love?" he asked gently.

"Well, considering how- ..." I begun, wait, Slytherin table, right... can't say much here. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay," he said. "How was Quidditch?"

Er... considering that I almost knocked into a bunch of my teammates because Harry wanted to practice for a long time and also the fact that I got into a humongous fight with my brother afterwards... "Good,"

"Yeah?" he said, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice. "Did you sleep well, love?"

I smiled sheepishly remembering my dream. "Yeah, real well,"

"Care to tell me about it?" he smirked.

I put my toast down and wiped my hands on the napkin. "Certainly. You were in it and we were talking, then – well I actually prefer to show you this part seeing as it is quite intriguing and I think you'll like it-!" I leaned him and kissed him on his lips gently making it slow and sweet. I pulled back. "It's a shame it ended,"

"Yeah, a shame," he muttered under his breath.

I laughed. "Draco, I lo-" I said preparing to tell him I loved him but I was interrupted by the most unwelcome voice ever. No. Not Harry's. Nor Danica's. Not even Ron's!

"Would Mister Malfoy please come to my office?" Frog Bitch demanded. Oh, I'm sorry did I cuss? I meant to say evil woman that can't seem to keep her frog looking trap closed on her frog looking face!

Draco stood up and kissed me on the forehead before following Frog Bitch out of the Hall. I left the Slytherin table, already feeling too weird; I grabbed a yellow apple on my way out so that I don't starve to death before classes. I was walking through the halls, with my book bag slung over my shoulder and reading a book. I soon bumped into some strong familiar arms; I looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" I said I kissed him, but he didn't kiss me back. "Draco?"

The following four words that came out of his mouth drained all of the blood from my face and then some. "We need to talk,"

"No!" I yelled. He can't break up with me. He can't, not again. I won't let him break my heart again. "I can't talk... I have to, er..." Then I did the best thing imaginable to leave this situation behind me; I raced as fast as I could up the stairs and to the Room of Requirement. I could hear him behind me so I ducked into the small door and was amazed to find a comfortable looking queen sized bed. I threw myself on it. I pawed through my book bag to look for the only object that could calm down; a book. I read the book to get absorbed in someone else's life, not wanting to be in mine anymore. All my attention was drawn to the book that seemed to just demand the energy I was giving it. I didn't even notice the door opening, but I did notice how the bed slightly slopped down when someone sat on it. To my utter amazement Draco fucking Malfoy the devil himself was sitting on the bed looking sadly at his hands, slightly sweating.

"How did you get in?" I demanded.

"No need to take that tone with me," he snapped; his tone as bitter as it was before this year, immediately transporting me back to the previous seven years of my life. He looked up at my face. "Are you crying?" His tone immediately softened.

"I'm not crying!" I said, my hand went to brush my hair out of my face, but when it did brush my cheek, I surely felt wetness. I hated crying! The only thing crying resulted to was making me vulnerable. "So what if I am?"

"Faith," he said seriously, "I never meant to hurt you, Fae,"

"Leave me alone to drown in my fucking misery, Malfoy," I snapped bitterly, "A misery created and tended by you, as if it was your fucking garden and I'm merely a weed you're plucking out from it,"

"You don't really make sense, love, but you aren't a weed." he said "You don't understand, I didn't want to break up with you, love,"

"You don't?" I asked. "Then why'd you have to give me a bloody heart attack!" I grabbed a pillow and slammed it into him with all the power I could muster.

"If you think you're hurting me, love," he smirked, "You aren't, in fact I think the only thing you are managing to do is ruin my hair,"

Oh please, Draco is like Danica, her hair _always_ looks good.

I put the pillow down on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Then what do we need to talk about?" I chewed on my lower lip.

He took a deep breath, "Umbridge,"

He... told... Umbridge... about everything! How could I be so naive! "You told her?" I demanded. "How could you do this to me? I _confided_ in you,"

I have one simple question that simply needs answering: _Why are there so many tears this morning?_

"Listen to me!" he said putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking them. He kept his hands on my shoulder. "Are you going to listen?"

I didn't really have a choice since he wouldn't let me go so I just nodded dumbly. Does this count as rape? I'm sure it doesn't.. Maybe it should...

"Promise?" he begged.

Sheesh, it's not like I can get away! Again with having not decision in the whatsoever I had to nod, barely able to peer through my eyes because they were filling up with tears.

"Okay," he explained, "Umbridge saw how close we were so she asked me to spy on you and your group of friends," I could feel my wand in my sleeve; I just had to grasp it properly. I continued to slide it down my robe, thankfully hidden by the long black pillowing sleeves. "She offered me to have full protection, all of the fame I could want..." Seriously? Isn't he famous enough, you know with dating me? Wait I don't think the press know... Mm that doesn't seem like Draco to not alert the press about something this big...I could see the headlines already: _Death Eater dating _Saviour... maybe I'm exaggerating again, but ah well. Almost there... I have to warn Harry... no but he's going to hate me. Should I tell Danica? No... I might lose many brain cells... I'll just act like-"She told me if I didn't pick her side then only misery would follow me all my life," Coward.

I was finally able to whip my wand out and cast a rather weak _Petrificus Totalus_, the full binding spell. I had made it weak on purpose so that he wasn't stuck in it forever.

"See you in class, Draco," I leaned down and kissed him, one teardrop falling on his forehead. "Once a betrayer, always a betrayer," I quoted, wait wasn't it a cheater? The same thing should apply here though.

I smiled a watery grimace before picking up my book bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I tried to compose myself as much as I could and walked out of the R.O.R. I slid my wand back into my sleeve and waited outside of Umbridge's classroom, passing the time before Defence Against the Dark Arts started. When I felt a familiar hand on my back, almost everyone had gotten there.

"Hi Faith," said Danica, slightly panting, she must've left the Entrance Hall two minutes ago, probably running so she wouldn't be late for class.

"I see you forgive me about yesterday," I said meaning to tease her endlesly suddenly there was a stricken expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she muttered, "I must've had some bad food at breakfast."

"Right," I said. I was about to retort something when Umbridge bounced in and unlocked the door.

"Good morning to all!" she said in her fake happy voice. Merlin... her voice is so shrill; I'll be getting a headache in no time thanks to her!

We all huddled around the door to get in, grumbling about the homework that we had to do. We sat at our desks, immediately opening our books and taking out our quills while some of us slipped our wand back into our book bags, not me though. 2 minutes before the class was supposed to start Draco rushed in. Umbridge glared at him. Why would she do that? Didn't he just agree to be her spy? Merlin this woman has problems; maybe she's just trying to keep up the image so that no one figures it out.

"Hello class!" she greeted once Draco sat down. I tore my gaze away from him to look at Umbridge.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," we all chanted.

Oh Merlin, I wish things would pass faster or at least I wish that something interesting would happen.

As soon s I was done thinking those words, I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me. I turned around to see the same stricken expression on Danica's face that she had on earlier, except more pained.

"Are you alright?" I whispered while Umbridge talked about whatever, I don't normally pay attention in her classes.

She gasped. "Does it look like I'm fine Faith?" she whispered back breathless. "You're so stupid Faith!"

"Why?" I whispered urgently and slightly irritated, "What happened?"

"I'm in fucking labour you idiot!" she said loudly.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh fuck," I said. "Okay, breathe, just breathe,"

Danica took several deep breaths. "IT'S NOT WORKING! Where'd you get that piece of rubbish you call advice?"

"WELL THEY SAY IT IN THE MOVIES!"

"MY LIFE ISN'T A MOVIE, FAITH," she said, "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" I said, "I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"YOU'RE SCREAMING AT A PREGNANT LADY!"

"SORRY!" I said, "Oops, I mean, sorry," I whispered.

"JUST GET ME TO MADAM POMFREY!" she said, "AND SOMEONE, GODAMMT, OWL GEORGE!"

I made a motion for Hermione to do just that and je hastily started scribbling on the parchment already out. Danica and I began to shuffle out of the room, when we were blocked by Umbridge herself.

"How do I know this isn't a scheme to get out of class?" she demanded in her little kid like voice.

Danica approached Umbridge with the most hateful expression. "Listen, bitch, I know you haven't had any kids yet- who'd want you as a mother?- anyway, this is _bloody_ painful! So I suggest you move your stupid frog ass out of the way, or I'll hex it!" growled Danica.

"150 points from Gryffindor!" she said.

"That's it!" said Danica taking out her wand. "_Stupefy!_"

The spell missed and hit her desk causing it to break.

"You're just a 7th year!" said Umbridge backing up against the walls adorned with pink paint and curtains over glass windows. Maybe if I just put on the invisibility cloak and snuck up and pushed her... all are misery would vanish! No, but I'd get a murder charge, but I'd have an invisibility cloak... Ah well... "You can't beat me! I was trained by Cornelius Fudge himself!"

"Bitch," said Danica, "I'll beat you... pregnant,"

There were a few gasps that floated around the room but mostly there were encouragements. Students moved out of the line of fire and some stood on her side, but some stood on our sie. I stepped up, ready to fight Umbridge. Draco surprisingly came on our side. Probably just the spy work... I was really looking forward to hexing him... All well! I'll have to hex him later on.

Hexes flew around the room, some hitting but some missing. Soon the rest of the D.A arrived.

"What?" I asked Harry once he came and protected me from a hex. I shot one at someone behind him. "How did you know?"

He took out a Galleon. "Hermione," he said.

Oh. The D.A thing. Okay.

"Thanks," I said to Harry. I shot a few stupefying spells, but hardly of them hit anyone, these Slytherins have gotten better! I glanced at Danica, she was still kicking ass, but what could you expect? It's Danica and she kicks ass at everything she does.

Umbridge wasn't lying when she said she was good, but we were better.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" said a low and deep voice. The green flash of light hit Umbridge right in the middle of the chest, knocking her out the window. Everyone crowded around the window and I managed to catch a glimpse of her blank and shocked eyes and her arms flailing around her as she fell a few floors. She didn't fall as graceful as Dumbledore... but she did fall the same way...

Cheers erupted through the whole classroom, but was interrupted by a low painful moan. I turned towards the noise and saw Danica doubled over and holding her stomach. She let out another agonizing moan.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry kneeling next to her.

She was about to retort what seemed like the same thing she told me but she was still breathless and bearing the same pain.

"I think she's in labour," I said.

"You think?" asked Harry, "Or you know?"

"She says she is"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"Umbridge decided to have a duel," I said.

"Leave now!" he said. "Has anyone owled George?"

"I have a letter right here!" Hermione said.

"Quick, go up to the Owlery and send it to her," said Harry, Hermione nodded and left.

"What else would she be doing?" I muttered under my breath.

"Why are you still here?" he demanded harshly. Sheesh, when did Harry become such a bitch?

"Well" I said smartly, "she's in pain, so she can't walk at the moment, therefore we're waiting,"

"Would you two stop fighting?" said Danica. "I'm going to be having a premature baby! He's supposed to be born next month!"

I sat with her, allowing her to squeeze the life out of my hands. When the pain stopped she got up and I walked her to the Hospital Wing; one of the longest walks in my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember 45th and 50th... the 55th reviewer will also be added in the next chapter :)<strong>_

_**Also remember, I'll need for you guys to tell me the color of ur hair, eyes, skin and what house :)**_

_**Sooo... REVIEW (btw i wont be writing till i have at least 50 reviews, but I would post faster for 55!)  
><strong>_


	22. Chapter 22: Delivery

A/N: Hi! So I'm sorry I haven't posted, i had this story written a day after I posted the 21 chapter, but then I didn't have any internet, but then when I checked it on the 28th, it said that I had 60 review! o I had to write two more characters in it.. and yesterday was my birthday, so my friend didn't let me go near m laptop, seeing as I had to make butterbeer! :D :D and cauldron cakes, licorice wands and other hp stuff! :D :D :D

Could I get reviews as a late birthday present pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Also I dedicate this chapter to all the people in this story: Kahala, Alicia, Casey, Rebekah :P I didn't know which kind of characters to give you guys, but I did my best! :D

* * *

><p>As I sat beside Danica, whose contractions got even more painful and they came on faster, I thought of everything that's happened, and the same questions kept popping up in my head: Who killed Umbridge? Why? Which team did they play for? Why was Danica giving birth now? Is George going to receive the letter on time, let along being here? Why did Danica have to squeeze my hand so hard? Why did I have to skip breakfast; my stomach was creating such a racket, I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey hasn't kicked me out yet?<p>

A girl with long brown curly hair that framed a pale face with the most interesting eyes I've seen strode purposefully into the Hospital Wing. The more I looked at her eyes, the more they seemed like crystal blue, the loveliest shade of blue I've seen! I glanced at her tie to see which House she was from and saw green and silver. Why do all Slytherins have to be beautiful? I watched as she passed Madam Pomfrey and walked up to me.

"Hey," she greeted me, "I'm Rebekah," she extended her small hand.

I took it, "I'm Faith,"

"I know," she said matter of factly. "I was sent here to give you a message," she said. Her eyes shone brightly, she had the kind of eyes that the more you look at them the more they looked perfect.

"What kind of message?" I said, "Because in case you haven't noticed, my best friend is in labour,"

Her eyes skipped to Danica before returning to mine, "Yeah, everyone at Hogwarts has heard. Is it true that Umbridge is dead?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded.

She made a fist pump in the air, "Yes! Stupid Frog Bitch went down! Do you have any idea who cast it?" Does everyone have that name for Umbridge? Heck, even the Slytherins do!

"No," I answered, "So this message...?"

"Right," she replied, "There's an emergency outside, I was told Harry Potter, your twin, is hurt,"

"What?" I demanded loudly jumping out of my seat and onto my feet without stumbling, "Where is he?"

"I'll bring you to where I was told he is," she said.

I followed her as she weaved in and out of the clutter of students standing outside waiting for news. As she walked I studied her, she seemed at least 17, or maybe she was just a really tall 15 years old or maybe she was-

"Here we are," she said, stopping abruptly in the Charms hallway.

We both looked around to try and spot Harry, "I don't see Harry," I frowned.

She bunched her eyebrows together, "Neither do I... But he said that he was here..."

"I'm sorry," I said, "But who?"

"Draco Malfoy said that Harry Potter was hurt here and that it was urgent that I get his sister from the Hospital Wing,"

"Do you realize that you have just been fooled by someone from your own house?"

"Oh," she said, "No, well now I do, but, I didn't before, Damn those cunning Slytherins!"

I almost face palmed, but was interrupted by a blond figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Thank you Rebekah," said Draco dismissively, "You may leave now,"

"No way," Rebekah said. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me,"

He laughed, "Rebekah, Rebekah," he said, "I no longer require your services,"

"Too bad," she said. Wow this Rebekah chick is quite the determined little Slytherin.

"Whatever," Draco said rolling his eyes and turning to face me. "Faith,"

"Yes?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my chin defiantly. "Where's my brother? What have you done to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him, I was merely using him as an excuse to talk to you alone," he pouted. Why the hell was he pouting? And why was it so damn sexy?

"That's such a bitch thing to do!" said Rebekah, "You don't use someone!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said, turning to her, "Why are you still here?"

She glared at him. "You're a bitch," she retorted.

"I think the correct term is Coward or Being a Malfoy," I corrected.

She smirked.

"Faith, you were just being so impossible! I needed to talk to you!"

"Well it sucks too be you," I said, "Cause I don't want to talk to you,"

"Why?" he whined.

"What kind of person makes up some random thing about someone's brother being hurt, while she's in the Hospital Wing, being with her best friend while she's about to give birth?"

"How else was I supposed to talk to you?" he pleaded.

"By Owl?" suggested Rebekah.

Draco just glared at her, "She would rip it up if she saw who it was from,"

"So? It's always worth the try!"

"Faith, you have to listen," he began.

"No, Draco, you have to listen, I don't want another excuse, I want change," I said, "I was lied to countless times and I forgave you, and now I was betrayed again!"

"YOU WERE NEVER BETRAYED!" bellowed Draco.

"Well, I see that you two have some issues to work out," said Rebekah, "So, it was nice meeting you Faith," she said. Then she turned to Draco and made a face to him. That girl has a lot of nerve! She then walked away from us, leaving us alone, why did she have to leave?

"Faith," said Draco. "You _have _to-"

"I don't have to do anything for you, Malfoy," I said, " I don't have to do anything for your sorry ass!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" he bellowed.

Well that's the least I could do for him. But I could already hear Danica's voice: _He doesn't even deserve that!_ I wish I could keep all these emotions buried, but as soon as I sat down (in the middle of the corridor, mind you) it all blew up like a volcano. I couldn't keep the blubbering from turning into a wail, I was truly pathetic, I felt Draco pull me into him, and even though I didn't want him to hold me, I felt better and at home. By them my wailing had tuned down to a soft sob.

"I honestly don't know why you're crying," he said.

I scowled, "You're such an insensitive bitch, Malfoy,"

"Hey now," he said, "I thought we agreed to be on a first name basis,"

"Well you ruined that when you agreed to be Umbridge's spy," I said.

He sighed loudly, "I wish you'd stop assuming things,"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't say yes to Umbridge," he explained gently, he began playing with my hair lovingly, "I would never hurt you, love, I have everything I need right here,"

"Who killed Umbridge?"

"I did," he said after a deep breath.

"Well that's convenient!" I exclaimed, pushing myself out of his arms. "We can't even confirm that!"

"Faith-" he said completely in shock, "I never did, I never said yes! Believe me! I need you to _trust_ me!"

"Why?" I demanded, "So that I can get screwed over again?"

"I would never, love,"

"Oh don't love me!" I mocked his tone.

He stood up angrily, "I am beyond trying! I've begged you! I've pleaded my case, but I guess you've made up your mind!"

"I guess I have!"

"Don't come running back to me when you see that your wrong, whore," he said.

"_STUPEFY!_" Draco fell in a heap on the ground. Poor guy, it's the 2nd time he's been stupefied this morning.

Wait that wasn't me. My wand was still in my sleeve. I looked around and spotted Ron and a Ravenclaw girl with their wands out.

"RON!" I shrieked. "Why the hell did you do that? And who the fuck are you?"

"I thought he was harassing you..." he said sheepishly. "Rebekah sent me, and she's one of my friends, one of Rebekah's friends, she wants to be in the D.A!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ron, you don't go round and blasting people with the stupefying spell, that's my job, I'm the dramatic one. Oh, and hi, nice to meet you I'm Faith Potter," I said.

"I'm Casey," she smiled. "Nice to meet you Faith," The girl had pale skin, brown hair and deep blue eyes.

He laughed nervously. "I thought he did something since you have tears all over your face,"

"Ron," I said, "There was just something in my eyes,"

"I'm sure," he said. He strode up to me, "No, they look like tears,"

"There is something seriously wrong with your brain," I stated, turning my head away from him, he was dangerously close. Draco was just laying on the ground, his eyes on me.

"Not if I do this," he grabbed my face and kissed me wetly and what he thought passionate, but what I thought disgusting.

"Ew, Ron." I said, "Especially if you do that," I said after tearing my lips from his. I wiped my mouth with sleeve of my robe. Ugh.

"Don't you feel anything, Faith?"

"No, now go away," I said while crouching down to Draco's body. I can't believe Ron had just kissed me!

"Why?" he demanded, refusing pointedly not to follow my command- no not command, that sounds to bossy and I'm not a bossy person, just very demanding, he didn't follow my words- Ah that's better.

I stood up and looked at him in the eyes; I had to tilt my head up, "Because Ron, I don't love you,"

"And so you love the Bloody Ferret? A Bloody Death Eater?" He cried out.

It took all my will power not to punch him in his nose or hex him. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0, Okay I'm calm... ish.

"It's complicated, Ron," I said, "No leave me alone!"

"It sure as hell is not complicated!" he said, still refusing to listen to my request. "You were dating Malfoy! _Malfoy!_"

"Yes!"

"Does he keep you warm at night?" he bellowed, "Does he make you feel loved and secure?"

Yes, yes, yes, but I couldn't say this in front of Draco, "It's none of your concern," I tried _again_ to wave him off.

"I sure as hell know that you make me feel that way!" he screamed.

I stood up and slapped him hard on the cheek. "RON!" I screamed. "You just stupefied-" my boyfriend? My ex? "-Draco, I am not having this unnecessary talk while my FUCKING BEST FRIEND IS IN LABOUR! SO STOP MAKING EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He raised his hand to his cheek, which was turning a very similar shade of red as his head. He trotted off in another direction; I crouched back down to Draco and slipped my wand out from my sleeve.

I looked up to see if Casey was still there, and she was.

"Hi, um this is not really a good time," I said.

"Oh, I know," she said. "But I saw you and Malfoy all throughout these past months,"

"You and the rest of the school," I snapped. That was rude, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be-!"

"Oh, its fine," she said, "but I really think you should give Malfoy another chance for whatever he's done,"

How the fuck does she know my life is falling to the pits? "Oh do you know he's done anything?"

She smiled at me. "I have the Eye," she then left in the same direction Ron had.

I looked down at Draco's sweet face. "Evervate," I said the counter spell to Stupefy. I ran back to the Hospital Wing. I was in so much shit! I left Danica in labour. DANICA. Fuck, I'm screwed. I have no life anymore. She is going to hex me into oblivion. I burst through the Hospital Wings' doors and saw George sitting on the other seat beside Danica.

A figure appeared in front of m, blocking my path. "Kindly leave the Hospital Wing, dear," said a St- Mungo's healer with pale skin, blue eye and braided brown hair. Her name tag sound she was Alicia.

"NO!" screamed Danica. "LET HER STAY SO I CAN HEX THE CRAP OUT OF HER!"

I shrugged my shoulders and slid passed Alicia, slightly afraid. But luckily her wand was not in her hands, but further away and out of her reach on the table.

Alicia grabbed my arm gently. "Miss," she said, "May I have a word with you before?"

"Sure?" I said uncertainly.

She pulled me out into the hall. "You are?"

"I'm Faith Potter, I am her best friend," I stated.

"Well, seeing as I don't want to break it to either of the parents at this moment, considering the pain, and considering I don't want either of them to lose the little hope that they have..."

"But...?"

"But, bearing in mind that the baby is born a month before she is due, then it's most likely for him to have problems, then another child born when they're due,"

"So you're saying?" I asked.

"Well, the baby may not survive," said Alicia, "But he still may,"

"Alright," I said, the color draining from my face once I realized what she meant.

"I want you to be warned," her face grim and concerned.

I nodded and walked back in the Hospital Wing and sat on my once warm seat.

"Sorry, Danica," I said, "I heard that-"

"I don't care if you heard that there was a fucking fire in our Dormitory, you do _not_ leave your best friend alone when she's in labour!" She yelled before going into a loud shriek. "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

George looked slightly green but stayed through the whole delivery, letting her squeeze the sense out of his hand. After the crying baby was cleaned Madam Pomfrey handed it to Danica. Danica was smiling even though she had sheen of seat on her face. When she was handed her baby her face lit up like a fireworks scene all bright, glorious and joyful. Alicia announced that the baby was perfectly healthy to a awestruck but happy Danica.

"He's beautiful!" she cooed. "Isn't he?"

George, for once in his entire life- not even when Fred died ( he had been screaming then, ready to kill whomever killed his twin)- was speechless has he leaned over and stared into the baby's brown eyes- mirroring Danica's eyes to a perfection- and saw the small patch of light red hair.

"Georgie baby?" Danica asked.

"Darren Fred Weasley, welcome to the family," he said.

I was watching the whole scene, feeling quite out of place and like I was intruding on their family moment, I slipped away beaming, unnoticed by both of them.

Despite Darren, Danica still graduated with us. She waved to her baby from the stage, making a small speech while slightly crying- very unusual for Danica, since she _never ever_ shed her tear- then walked off stage and waited for the rest of us to join her. The Graduation ceremony made me feel empty, seeing as I was leaving Hogwarts, my first true home. The day after the ceremony, while everyone was dealing with a painful headache from a hangover, I went to visit a friend of mine. I Apparated to her house in Ireland. I walked up the cobblestone sidewalk to the cosy looking home with a beautiful tree with a swing lightly swaying in the small new summer breeze. I gingerly knocked on the front door and heard a small scuffling inside.

"Faith," said the woman with curly black hair. "What are you doing here in Ireland?"

"Hi Kahala," I smiled. "I need someone to talk to,"

"Oh," she smiled warmly at me, "Come on right in,"

I stepped through the door and closed it behind me delicately. I followed her into the kitchen and sat at her table. She took the seat across from me.

"Can I get you anything? Tea?" She offered.

"Yeah, tea will be fine," I smiled absently.

She fretted around the kitchen, twisting her wrist so that her wad will put the kettle on the stovetop. She returned to her seat

"It'll be ready in a minute," she said, I looked up in her deep brown eyes, almost black, but not. Where I usually found bouncy happiness, I found concern. "What's matter? You seem out of it," The kettle whistled and she got up, pouring the tea in it. She took out a teacup and mixed the beverage in it. She gave it to me smiling, trying to comfort me with her smiles. "Cinammon," she said after I drank some.

I swallowed the tea before I burst into tears. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked, "Too much cream?"

"No!" I protested, "Draco and I used to drink this tea,"

"What do you mean Draco and I? You had a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"And when you say Draco, do you mean Draco Malfoy?" she asked carefully.

"Yes!" I said, a fresh wave of tears cascading down.

"I'm sorry, hun!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" She reached over for some tissues on the table, "Here," she grabbed one out of the box.

"Thanks," I blubbered shamelessly.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's going on, or do I have to assume that I need to get a hand gun and shoot Malfoy?"

I laughed a little. Kahala was an exchange student that went to Hogwarts during my fifth year; she was doing her seventh year then. I told her everything, from the beginning of the year to the Graduation ceremony. I didn't have a problem telling her about the D.A because 1, she was in it when it started and 2. She was in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting for everything and saving several people's lives. She had witnessed the cruelty of Umbridge so she had celebrated by bringing out some Butterbeer when I told her about Umbridge dying. She also seemed very eager to meet Draco and give him a piece of her mind, she wanted to talk to Harry and Ron and kick both of their bloody asses for making such horrible accusations. I cried and she hugged me tightly until I stopped.

"I guess it's obvious what you have to do now," she said.

"No," I said pulling away from her hug, "I don't know what to do!"

"No?" she sounded confused, "You have to apologize to Draco and be with him again,"

"Why?" I demanded.

She laughed. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life miserable, do you?"

"Why would I be miserable?" I asked.

"Because you have obviously found your soul mate, like I have,"

"They don't exist," said, "It's just a bunch of rubbish guys tell girls so that they fall in love with them,"

"I am not a guy!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Still, you know what I mean,"

Actually I don't, soul mates do exist, and you've found yours, despite everything that's happened, you need to fix this,"

"Fine," I said.

"Good, and Faith?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't be so dramatic next time," she smiled.

I smiled while I left and apparated back to England, but this time, I didn't apparate to the Burrow, but to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>An: Do you like? LET ME KNOW! **_Review_**! :D :D


	23. Chapter 23: Can't Evil People Go Away?

_**A/N: Okay! Sorry1 Hopefully this is satisfying enough for you! i kept avoiding finishing this chapter because A. Miz Lala didn't submit her fifth chapter (but that changed -_-), and B. Because i didn't want it to be over! Siiigh... I don't think this will be the LAST chapter! But i think it will be VERY close to the last chapter... like maybe the one before it... **_

_**Because you're amazig and i love you guys!... AND YOUR REVIEWS! It's currently stuck at 69 (Which I think is Boss!) but you kno, i still wat to know what you think... and maybe i will make a sequel if I get 00 reviews for this story! So REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS ^_^**_

* * *

><p>"Faith?" asked the blonde standing in the doorway. He was so real but yet so far away. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Er..." I began, searching for the words that I had put together in my brain for this moment, "I-!"

I was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "Drakie!" said Pansy's voice shrilly. "Who's at the door?" She appeared beside him with the same voice that I had avoided all those years; pug nose, cream skin and those bird like eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Pansy," muttered Draco, "I need to talk to her alone. Come on in," he pulled my arm gently. When our sin touched it was as if something had woken up inside and every negative feeling was replaced with the dearest longing. I let myself be pulled into the Malfoy Manor ad heard Pansy muttering under her breath while she slammed the door.

"Why you don't employ house elves during the weekend is beyond me," she said.

My head spun towards Draco and I saw that he was avoiding my stare, so I returned it down to the ground to observe the wonderful patterns on the floor. He brought me into a room and closed it in Pansy's face.

"Faith," he said taking a deep breath.

"Draco," I said. I realized my voice came out in a whine so I cleared my throat and said his name again, this time coming out stronger. He peered at me through those silver specked eyes. I took this as a symbol to continue. "I'm sorry, I can't live without you anymore, and all I feel in my chest is nothing. It's hollow and when you touched my arm for the briefest second. I felt as if it would be alright. I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I've got problems and I'm working on them. As you said earlier: a relationship is for trust. And for Merlin's sake Draco! I think I'm in goddamn love with you! I understand if you don't want to see me anymore because you're with Pansy," I said spitting out her goddamn name, "But-!"

I felt his arms around me, "Why would I not want to be with you? You may have hurt me, but you also make me a better person." He said kissing the top of my hair.

"I don't get it," I said pushing him away, "I treated you like crap! I hurt you badly!"

"So?" he said, "Let's not think about this," he tried to wrap his arms around me again, but I back stepped. Hurt spread across his face and I could see the inner battle he had to do, to not turn back into bitter word spawning Malfoy. "I just want to be with you,"

"I don't think I deserve you," I whispered. Why did I say that? I should be so thankful for his acceptance! What is wrong with me? "I'm a bitch, a spiteful, hateful, vengeful person and I don't deserve the tenderness and love you show and give me!"

"No," he said, "but you deserve much more than me. You are a wonderful, lovely, smart, funny, beautiful, caring, loving, gorgeous, witty, intelligent, dramatic, feisty, sexy and amazing individual!"

"I don't think so," I said, "You think too highly of me,"

"No, I think I don't think enough of you. Even though you're in my head day and night! When I close my eyes I see your face, when I dream I dream of your lips that laugh. When I think, I think of your eyes and the waves in your hair, all the talks we've had..."

"I'm not good enough for you!"

"I don't deserve you!"

"I DON'T DESERVE YOU!" I screamed.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE YOU!" he screamed back looking pained.

"STUPEFY!" yelled a voice from the end of the hallway. I braced myself for the spell to hit me, but Draco covered my body with his. I felt him go limp and I pushed him off so I could kick the caster's ass. Pansy with her pug faced nose and long and slender limps stood there.

"Do you know how long," she said, "It took me to get Draco alone, and then a half breed beast like you had to storm in and ruin everything!"

"Pansy!" I screamed. "What the _hell_ is your bloody problem?"

"You are little miss attention trap!"

"What the hell did I do?" I said. I began slowly sliding out my wand from my sleeve. Jeez, these Slytherins this morning, they're so bloody dramatic!

"First you had to take Draco from me," she pouted, "And then you had to foil my plan at getting him back with Umbridge,"

What the hell? Who uses foil to mean ruin in a sentence? I think Pansy took a sniff too many...

"How did I do that Parkinson?"

"I thought Draco was just using you to embarrass the Gryffindors' and ruin you!" she shrieked. Merlin, I'll have a headache pretty soon because of the shrill voice bouncing up and down inside my skull. "But then he fell under your bloody spell! I thought I had lost him... until Umbridge owled." An evil smiled crept creepily onto her face. "She told me if I helped her get into Hogwarts to purify it again, then I would be invisible and get anybody to do anything I want!

But then you fought back, giving people more hope... and when Draco flew into that class and pulled you on that broom and that gave everybody even more hope I knew he was slipping through my grasp, I had to reel him back in. But he began fighting back and then hardly anyone would listen to her! And do you know what really foiled my plan? Someone killed Umbridge, just like I had cursed Professor Engival! The other night Draco had told me it was him! HIM! Draco Malfoy, faithful Slytherin and former Death Eater-!" she screamed. I interrupted her with my wand coming up and pointing at her throat.

"You have been a pain in my damn ass, Pansy, from the start of day one!" I said trying to sound menacing.

"The feeling is mutual," she sneered. But I could e he panic driving around in her eyes. "You have been a stick up my butt for the past 7 years too!"

I rolled my eyes at her metaphor. "You are the weirdest bitch I've had to deal with! Oh wait, there was Bellatrix... but at least with Bellatrix you could expect a challenge!"

"Are you just going to kill me then?" she said jutting out her chin defiantly. "The Ministry will be after you,"

"Sure," I said, "But you cursed Professor Engival!"

"So? He'll get over it!" She sneered.

"Go to hell Pansy! The dude went crazy! He's barely able to put two words together in a sentence! And you had to cure him because of your stupid fucking greed!"

"No one is going to believe you!"

"Hell to the yeah they're going to believe me! With some help of Verituserum, they're going to lock you up in Azkaban!"

"They'll also lock you up if you kill me!"

"Didn't I tell you?" I said, "I'm not a greedy coward, I'm not going to kill scum off my shoes, I'm just going to stupefy you!"

"I'd love to stick around and see you try, Faith," she smirked evilly, "Goyle? Blaise?" She quickly brought her finger to her upper arm and touched it.

"What are you doing?" I said completely muddled and flabbergasted, "Are you a Death Eater wannabe?"

"No!" she barked. Goyle and Blaise appeared a moment later. Blaise appeared with his tongue inside Hermione's mouth.

"What the fuck?" they chorused pulling apart. "Faith?"

"Hi!" I said. "Er... What's going on?" As soon as those words came out of my mouth Goyle appeared out of nowhere, just as Blaise had, and he was eating a cupcake.

"Huh?" He said.

"I'm glad you could make it!" she sneered. "Since Draco is... no longer in charge, I have assumed responsibility, seeing as I was his second in charge,"

"I'm sorry, but what are in charge of?" I said still holding my wand to her neck.

"Faith! What's happening?" asked Hermione leading Blaise to beside me.

"Let go of her Faith," said Blaise.

"But she's evil!"

"So? Just let her go!"

"You people are so stupid!" I said before giving up and peeling my wand from her neck, "But you're all crazy!"

Pansy smirked when she left and stood beside Goyle. She pulled him into a long kiss and I looked away disgusted. Ew! "In our sixth year, we formed a small elite group with only the purest Slytherins; Blaise, Goyle, Draco and I, we used to have Crabbe, but as you know all too well, he died."

"A band of Death Eaters?" asked Hermione, the color draining from her face as she looked at Blaise.

"No!" said Blaise at the same time Pansy said: "Yes,"

"Goyle. Get her wand!" screamed Pansy.

"Is that Draco?" asked Blaise pointing at the floor. "What did you do to my best mate?"

"She stupefied him," I said.

"Why are you here?" demanded Blaise turning to me. "You broke my best friend's heart!"

"Oh," said Pansy, "she did! She came here to foil my plans... Again!"

"Foil?" asked Blaise. "Who the fuck says foil?"

"Exactly!" I agreed vigorously.

"I'm not happy with you, Faith!" said Blaise.

I pouted and bunched my eyebrows together.

"Faith, here, came over to reconcile with her old lover," said Pansy.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Blaise furiously. "What is she talking about?"

"I came here to... er... talk to Draco, to apologize," I said looking, blushing wildly, at my shoes.

"HAHAHA!" barked Pansy, I looked up and glared at her.

"Why is Draco on the floor?" screamed Blaise.

"BECAUSE SHE FUCKING STUPEFIED HIM, DON'T YOU LISTEN?" I screamed back.

"Stop!" cut Hermione. "Stop fighting, we need to know what happened and why Faith felt so threatened, she pointed her wand at her Pansy! Faith?"

"She's a bitch,"

"That's not a reason,"

"Fine," I said, "she brought back Umbridge, she wanted Draco, she stupefied him, and she's a bitch! A PSYCHO BITCH!"

"Is this true Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not denying it," she smirked evilly. "Goyle, grab her wand,"

"Expelliar-!" Goyle began dumbly and looking very lost.

"Stop it Goyle!" called Blaise. "Pansy, why would you ruin a relationship?"

"Because she-!" I began.

"No, Faith, I want Pansy to use her words not yours!"

"I didn't want Draco to deal with that wicked witch any longer! He was supposed to end up with me! Not that ugly little whore!" she shouted her arms flailing around her.

"Pansy!" Hermione gasped. "You are the most self centered, greedy, horrible bitch!"

Pansy flicked her wand and Hermione's mouth sewed itself shut. I saw angry tears prick Hermione's eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that?" screamed Blaise.

"See I told you she was a bitch!" I said.

"An 'I told you so' moment is not needed here, Faith," said Blaise eagerly. "I'm going to wake up Draco so he can explain everything that's missing," Blaise began to crouch down beside Draco, but a small but yet impacting bomb set him off. Pansy had cast the _bombarda_ spell.

"No!" she said, "he won't be going anywhere until she's dead!" she pointed at me menacingly with her wand. But frankly I wasn't quite scared; I just wanted to kick that bitch's ass.

"Pansy!" Blaise said. "You don't know what you're doing! Calm down! There will always be someone else!" Pansy grabbed Blaise and started kissing him heavily. He pushed her back. "What the fuck was that?"

"I'm finding someone else!" she smirked looking over at Hermione's expression smugly. Hermione's cinnamon eyes were shedding heavy tears.

"I didn't mean me!" he sounded exasperated and irritated.

"Well, why not?" she demanded.

Oh Merlin... can't I just have Draco back without all this drama?

"Because I'm in love with Hermione!" he bellowed, his fists clenched at his side.

"You seriously can't be serious about being in love with that filthy little Mudblood, can you?" she screeched.

"Don't. Call. Her. A Mudblood!" Blaise and I both said at the same time. Stupefying spells came out of our wand at the same time and hit her square in the chest. She fell in slow motion, eyes closing, arms falling at her sides and head lolling to the side. Goyle was so shocked he vanished out of thin air (probably disaparated) and Blaise and I exchanged a very intense look.

"We have to get them to St Mungo's!" I exclaimed. "Even that evil bitch; Pansy,"

He nodded and grabbed Hermione and Pansy to disaparate to the Wizarding hospital. I turned to Draco and pressed my wand gently to his chest. "_Enervate_," I said. His eyes fluttered open to look at me, first blank, but soon filling with love and pure adoration.

He cupped my cheek, "I love you,"

I giggled at the weirdness of the scene, "you just passed out for five intense minutes, and all you can say is: I love you? Not even what the hell just happened?"

"Yeah..." he said, "That seems about right," he smiled. I bit my lip looking at his eyes. I felt him pulling my face closer and closer until the touched mine barely. "Does this mean that I am forgiven?"

"Why would I forgive you?" I said my lips brushing his as they tumbled from my mouth.

"For being an ass hole and hurting you?" he said.

"Sure," I closed my eyes, "We'll go with that,"

"We should, because I love you,"

"I love you too," My words were cut off there by the sweetest, most passionate kiss we've ever shared. It was a mix of racing ecstasy, hungriness, sweetness, passionate, loving, slow and gently kiss that could be called the bane of my existence. He pulled away from me.

"What did I miss in these past five minutes?" he asked, smirking.

"And here comes Draco who can think logically for once!" I murmured teasingly.

"What did happen?" he chuckled.

"Well, Hermione- wait!" I said the events all overwhelming me. "We have to go to St Mungo's now!" And before he could react the tiniest bit, I grabbed his arm and apparated to St Mungo's, the kissing would have to be resumed some other time... Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

_**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Miz lala! Thank you Miz Lala for inspiring me soooo much! I love you very much, friend! :D I wrote you guys a little epilogue to finally deem this story done! :D Enjoy and please read the author's note at the bottom!**_

Epilogue

"I'm glad that we worked that out," Draco said with the most loving smile that made me melt right then and there.

"So am I," I beamed back. The school year was all done and Draco and I were on vacation, traveling Europe together. So far we're only in France; which is staggeringly stunning... especially at night.

"Faith?"

"Yes, lover dearest?"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he said sweetly.

"Oh Draco," was all I could reply. The next minute, he had captured my lips with his in a melting kiss that made my toes curl. I was so glad that there wasn't any damage to Hermione and she was sorted out with ease at St Mungo's. Pansy... well unfortunately she was well and walking about... I'm surprised they didn't lock her up in Azkaban... but life isn't fair, so I guess I can't always get what I want.

At least I have the most amazing person ever with me.

"Draco?" I whispered we pulled away and were mere inches away from each others' faces. I could feel the heat and the sweetness of his breath on my face.

"Hmm?" he asked in a dazed tone that made an intoxicating gooey sort course through my brain and make it all mush together.

"I love you too," I whispered back with a serene smile.

He met my lips with another passionate kiss. I pulled after only a mere second and got up, swinging my purse on my shoulder. "What? What's a matter?"

"I just have to use the rest room," I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, luv, don't take too long; I'll miss you too much,"

"I won't," I giggled before rushing into our hotel room's bathroom. I took out a box and opened it gently; I tried to be as quiet as a mouse as I put it to use. I set the object on the counter with the others and surveyed them all neatly lined next to each other with wide eyes. I was sitting huddled against the opposing wall with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them.

"You okay, luv?" asked Draco's voice from behind the door. "Luv?" he said after awhile. I tried to speak but I couldn't. "Faith!" he shouted as he rattled the doorknob. I heard him swear before he muttered something. The door swung open and Draco rushed in with his wand in hand. "Are you okay?" I opened my mouth... I could hardly breathe; my throat was so dry. "Faith? Are you alright?" His arms came around me, enveloping me in his warmth.

"... I'm pregnant," I managed to croak.

_**A/N: Soooo do you guys want me to write a sequel to this story? REVIEW**_


End file.
